


Collide

by mamuras



Category: Hana Yori Dango & Related Fandoms, Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (Anime & Manga), Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (TV), 流星花園 | Meteor Garden (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 57,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamuras/pseuds/mamuras
Summary: Ximen Yan, one of the most successful man and a self-proclaimed Casanova, has his world turn upside-down when he got an amnesia and meets Jiang Xiaoyou, a simple, hopeless-romantic lover who took care of him.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is a revamp to my old fic done many years ago. ^^

Arrange Marriage 

 

Ximen has always known that it would be a possibility. It happened to his grandparents, his parents, his brother, the sister of his best friend. Heck, it almost even happened to his best friend. In fact, it happened to almost everyone he knew in his life. His world, after all is not a normal one.   
  


But it never seemed real until now — when his mother finally gave him an ultimatum.

 

“You want me to get married?” Ximen laughed in disbelief. See, the thing about arranged marriages is that they push everything too fast, too intense. The whole farce was meant to establish connections and allies even if it meant sacrificing the lives of a few children. And the idea of magically falling in love with your partner will never be part of the deal. He witnessed so many failed relationships in his life that he came to the conclusion that love is a luxury only a few can afford.  
  


And he has long accepted that he can’t and will never afford such luxury. He is the son of a broken and messed up family after all. It runs in his blood.   
  


And when reality finally sank in, his blood boiled. His chest tightened and his senses went numb.

 

So the next thing he did was run. 

  
  
  


He needed to get away and escape. He needed to breathe otherwise he will suffocate. 

  
  


He took his bike and drove for hours and hours with no destination in mind nor did he took notice of the time or the change in his surroundings. His thoughts became too noisy and too confused that his mind got lost for a few moments until a bright light finally brought him back to reality.

 

And then before he knew it, he lost control and everything happened too fast. His whole body ached vision and his breathing became ragged. His vision became blurry and slowly, everything faded to black.

  
  



	2. Tabula Rasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tabula Rasa, a Latin phrase often translated as 'Blank Slate'

Ximen slowly opened his eyes. He feels his body heavy but still he tried to get up. As he opens his eyes, he saw a faint vision of a girl. Though his vision is blurry, he can notice that she has cute features. She has shoulder length raven hair which was straight. She was wearing a simple white sleeveless sundress that shows her white porcelain skin and he could smell strawberries in the air. The girl smiles as she notices that he had already regained conscious.

 

"Ah! You’re finally awake!”  The girl said while helping him get up.

 

"Ngghh… ah!” Ximen tried to sit up slowly and felt his body ache. “Where am I?”

 

"Ah! sorry for being so rude. Let me introduce myself properly.” The petite girl in front of him said with a smile plastered on her face. “My name is Jiang Xiaoyou. Currently, you're at my place. Some town people brought you here because my place was the closest. They said that you were about to collide with a truck but at the last minute, you were able to change track which resulted to you hitting the tree instead. When the driver saw you lying unconscious, he drove away immediately and the people weren’t able to catch him.”

 

Ximen closed his eyes as he tried to remember what happened.

  


“The town’s doctor checked you and you’re lucky you didn’t suffer any internal bleeding or organ damages. Just small broken bones, few bruises and wounds. You were unconscious though for almost a week. Apparently you weren’t wearing any helmet on. Other than that, you’re safe.” She assured him as she smiled to him. A smile that brought warmth. A smile that made his heart skip a beat.

 

“Where…where am I? Ughhh…” Ximen asked in a painful voice as he tried to sit up

  


“Hey, don’t move yet. You haven't recovered that much. You should stay in bed for a while.” Xiaoyou said as she let the wounded guy settle back.

  


“Sorry…” Ximen replied as he force a smile to her to which she smiled back at him.

 

“You’re really lucky though.” Xiaoyou commented. “It would have been an entirely different story had you collided with the truck. By the way, if you don’t mind me asking, why and how did you end up here? You don’t seem from around here.”

 

There was a moment of silence as Xiaoyou waited for his answer. He closed his eyes and started to recall who he is.

 

But all he sees is nothing. He frowned. He tried harder and soon faint and blurry visions resurface.

 

He could see people laughing: a guy with a weird hairstyle, the other being blond and the other having reddish hair. Then the scene shifted and he could see colorful lights and loud music.Then it shifted to someone driving and then a bright light came.

 

And then his head hurt. "Ughhh…." His face stared to have a pained expression which made Xiaoyou worried.

 

"I.....I don’t know..." Ximen replied. He could not recall who he was or what happened. He has no idea who he is. “I'm sorry. I tried remembering but I really can't. I…don't know what happened.”  He sadly explained.

 

Xiaoyou gave up on prying furthermore when she sense he was in pain so she decided to drop the subject. "You hungry? I cooked Lunch" Xiaoyou asked

 

Ximen hesitated for a second but then the smell of food in the air slowly gets inside his nose. Four days straight without food and only an IV made him easily hungry. His mouth started to become watery and before he noticed, his stomach growled. Xiaoyou smiled at him and he cursed softly as he embarrassingly looked at her.

 

“Your mind says no but your stomach says yes.” Xiaoyou replied with a cute giggle which made Ximen blush though he tends to hide it.  Just as Xiaoyou was about to get leave, Ximen grabbed her wrist to stop her.

 

“Ummm...Thank you... for… for everything…” Ximen mumbled in a shy and embarrassing tone. Stunned by his sudden politeness, she replied with a slight blush in her face, “You're…You're welcome...” She smiled back and left the room.

  
  
‘ _Xiaoyou... Jiang Xiaoyou...’_ Ximen thought with a grin in his face. _‘A cute name for a cute girl’._


	3. Getting to Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 迷人 (Mírén)

The sun rays finally hit Ximen’s eyes and he groaned when he heard noises. It has been three days since he has officially woken up. During the first day, he had a hard time in getting up which usually resulted to him being in bed all the time. But now, he is slowly getting the hang of it. He went downstairs and the sight that greeted him made him smile.

 

“Oh! You’re awake!” Xiaoyou cheerfully greeted as she turned to face him. She wore a light green shirt and shorts. Ximen eyed her from top to bottom. He couldn't help but stare at her especially to her porcelain white shoulder. He chuckled at the sight of her feet with colored socks. “I've cooked breakfast already. Let's eat.” Her sweet voice, dazzling smile and the food's aroma brought his senses back to reality.

 

Ximen sat near her and look at the table. There were eggs, omelette, rice, ham and bacon. His mouth started to water.

 

“Coffee or Tea?”

 

“Tea ” Ximen answered without hesitation. Minutes later, Xiaoyou handed him a cup of tea.

 

“You’re a really good cook.” Ximen genuinely commented as he savor the taste of food in his mouth.

 

“Thank you.” Xiaoyou replied with a slight blush on her face. “Speaking of, I asked the doctor regarding your condition.”

 

Ximen froze and looked at her. “Amnesia.” Ximen furrowed his eyebrows at her, clearly not getting what she said.

 

“Your condition.” She emphasized and Ximen finally understood where she's going at. "It seemed to be the only condition that matches.”

 

“Amnesia?” Ximen looked puzzled .

 

“Amnesia or sometimes called memory loss. It's usually caused by disease, traumas or head injury.”  She looked back at him. “You were unconscious when people found you and you weren’t wearing a helmet. You might have hit your head during the accident ”

 

Ximen remain quiet, a sign for her to continue. “The memory loss can either be partially or wholly lost depending to the extent of the damage.” She added

 

“Will… will I regain my memories?”

 

“It depends. There are some who regained immediately. Some take a few weeks and months. Some…" her voice trailed off not sure whether to continue or not. “Some… never.”

 

The atmosphere suddenly tensed up. Xiaoyou suddenly think of anything to change the subject. “But don't worry! I'll do my best to help you.” She smiled at him and Ximen felt a warm feeling grew him.

 

“So….Um…” She tried to change the topic. “Are you.. feeling alright know?” She asked.

 

“Yeah I am. All thanks to you.” He smiled and looked at her which made her heart skip a beat.

 

“By the way, what should I call you?” Xiaoyou inquire

 

Ximen in return gave him a dazzling smile. “You decide.”

 

Xiaoyou pouted. Suddenly, an idea lifted on her mind and smiled. “I’ll call you ‘Mi Ren’”

 

Ximen raised his brow as he waited for her explanation. "Because you are charming.”

 

He smiled at her. He definitely liked the way she gave her reason.

 

* * *

 

“Any news of him yet?” Ah Si asked.

 

“No… not yet.”  Lei answered back.

 

It's been more than a week since Ximen mysterious disappearance. Her mother was beyond furious, thinking her son was playing games and is being hidden by the F4 members. She immediately called and blamed them for Ximen's disappearance but all of them answered one thing: they don't know.

 

“I have told my men to search for him already.” Mei Zou answered back. “Hopefully we'll be able to find him soon”

 

“Have  _he_  heard the news already?” Lei asked. 

 

“No. Not yet.”

* * *

 

After eating, Ximen decided to take a stroll. He went outside to have a look at the area and it was breathtaking. He went to the garden and sat at the grass. It was full of flowers and the smell of the fresh air is just refreshing. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He was so lost in his thoughts when suddenly, a figure sat beside him.  

 

Minutes passed and Xiaoyou continued staring at him. Her gaze feels like the type of lead blanket that one wears when getting an x-ray. Not exactly uncomfortable, but heavy all the same.

 

He turns around and Xiaoyou's eyes dart away, as though she’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He smiled at the way that Xiaoyou's eyes had been downcast, cheeks flushed. Definitely interesting.

 

“Are you looking at me?” he asks, making sure to keep his tone light, because the last thing he wants to do is scare her off.

 

“Oh. Sorry,” She says quickly.

 

Ximen shrugs. “I don’t mind, I’m just curious as to why.”

 

“It’s… I was… Nothing, it’s stupid.”

 

“Doesn’t sound like nothing.” He smiles at him and turns. He runs a hand through his hair, noticing with amusement the way Xiaoyou's focus is drawn to the movement. He smiled. Ximen raises an eyebrow when he can practically feel her resolve crumbling in front of him.

 

"It's just... I’ve just never met somebody like you.” Xiaoyou smiled in amazement which caught him off guard.

 

Ximen flashed him a charming smile and asked, “So… tell me about yourself…” 

 

“Eh?” Xiaoyou replied, clearly taken aback.

 

“Well… I obviously can’t talk about myself. So… talk about yourself.”  Xiaoyou was hesitant at first but decide otherwise.

 

“The name’s Jiang Xiaoyou.” Ximen nodded and remained silent all throughout. “I’m 21 years old and an only child. I like music and art and cooking” Ximen felt a tingle in his chest as he heard the words ‘music’ and ‘art’ but he didn’t mind. He just smiled.

 

“Ahhh.. that explains the paintings.” Xiaoyou smiled and nodded.

 

“By the way, isn’t it kinda big?” Ximen asked

 

“What’s big?” Xiaoyou innocently asked

 

“The house. You’re alone yet the house is so big.”

 

“Ahhh… That’s because this house was a once small lodging. A bed and breakfast type”  Xiaoyou looked down sadly as she recalled something. “But we had to stop.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Ximen said as he noticed the words used by Xiaoyou. “For bringing up painful memories.” Ximen seems to understand where the conversation is heading so he made his move first.

 

“It’s okay. After my father passed away, he left me the house, his only property.” She smiled sadly at him then stare at the space as she enjoys the wind.

 

“So… What’s your favorite fruit?” Xiaoyou giggled at the thought that he is trying his best at keeping the conversation.

 

“You know, you’re really a great conversation partner!” She smiled and Ximen felt warm. The beautiful orbs that were once filled with sadness and longing a moment ago were no longer there. It was there that he decided something that will eventually change his life.

 

“Strawberries. I like strawberries.”

 

Ximen decided he wanted to get to know Xiaoyou more.

* * *

 

That night, he knew one more thing about her.

 

It turns out Jiang Xiaoyou was a night owl. This was another thing he learned about her while staying with her (The first is she's a good cook. Second she loves strawberries). Because of Ximen's condition, Xiaoyou insisted that they sleep together. He reluctantly agrees.

 

Well, not together together of course. But literally sleep together. On one room, but separate beds.

 

Sharing the same room, Ximen starts debating whether or not Xiaoyou's a robot. She has been on the bed for hours, eyes glued to the book, legs crossed. Ximen can’t sleep. Rolls over at two in the morning, glances at Xiaoyou. “You’re still awake?”

 

“ _You’re_  still awake?” She asks, surprised. “Is the light keeping you awake, because I can lower it.”

 

“What time do you normally go to bed?” He yawns, his body protesting the very idea of speaking.

 

Xiaoyou frowns, as though the question is confusing. “Um… I don’t know. Whenever I’m tired I guess?” she answers, shrugging.

 

Ximen raises an eyebrow, but the moment is ruined when she yawns again. “Suit yourself. Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

He wonders about Xiaoyou. It feels as though he knows nothing about her, even though that’s not necessarily true.

 

Her gaze is almost always analytical, as though she’s constantly recording everything around him, taking note of everything said and done in the space around him. Ximen figures it must be because she is smart. After all, there were a few medals displayed at the living room. It’s a little bit intimidating.

 

He knows that Xiaoyou is a good cook. Knows that she likes strawberries. Has the feeling that she really seems to like the color blue. Blue bedsheets, blue mug, blue hairbrush. Knows that she loves to paint. Knows that she loves reading novels. After all, she has this shelf full of books. Ximen stores all of these little thoughts in his Jiang Xiaoyou fact bank.

 

But then there's still something itching at the back of his mind.

 

 

A frustrating familiarity that he can't point out.

 

 

In the end, he gave up his thoughts and finally succumbs to deep sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gomen! I'm really not good with Chinese names ಥ_ಥ
> 
> Also, I hope you won't get confuse. 'Mi Ren' is Ximen's temporary name


	4. Just that

The day and nights shifted and weeks passed on like a blur. Has it been a week? two weeks? Ximen doesn't know because he has stopped keeping count of how many days it has been since he got an accident. Despite the occasional visit from the town doctor, Dr Li, his memories remains lost. But the odd thing was is that Ximen seem to not take it to heart how his memories haven't returned. He was totally cool with it. He has adjusted with his present life and is really enjoying the current one.

 

At first, Ximen thought living with her would be hard. She proved him wrong. 

 

Turns out that Jiang Xiaoyou wasn't a robot. In fact, she was far from that. 

 

She's weird. Not the 'weird' weird. More of the unique good weird. A 'one-of-a-kind' weird. Living with her made him discover how much of a never-ending puzzle Xiaoyou was. She wasn’t intimidating or closed off. On the contrary, she was the opposite. She was literally a ray of sunshine.

 

Whenever she goes out and take him with her, she has this long array of people she'd meet everywhere from time to time - from playing with a cheerful kid to visiting a sick teenager to helping an old couple run a store.  She sometimes even went out of her way to befriend stray cats in alleyways. It was like all the people needed her. Her versatility in almost anything never cease to amaze him (Trust him, she can do _a lot_ of things.) and her energy seems so vast it makes him wonder if she ever gets tired. She's faithful, gentle and sociable. 

 

And yet at the same time she's not. Because there will be days when she seems detached, dispirited and solitary. Those days where she'd rather stay at home and read books or watch musical films or paint or just sleep. Those days when both of them just stay at the house rather than go out of town. Hence, being with her either made his energy drain or not used. There's no in between. And this was giving him whiplash. She is predictable in her unpredictability.

 

And with this, Ximen added on his growing 'Jiang Xiaoyou fact bank' that Jiang Xiaoyou is definitely not an ordinary girl. In fact, she’s too exceptional and bizarre that it seemed like his brain has been reprogrammed.

 

Why? Because he  _still notice_ her even if he don’t mean to.

 

No. Slash that out. He  _keep noticing_ her. Seriously, he was beginning to think something is wrong with him because his eyes seems to follow her everywhere.

 

Maybe it's the way she walk, or the way she tilts her head when she's really thinking hard or curious about something. Or the way she hums while cooking or those funny (not to mention, cute) faces she make when she reacts. Perhaps it's the way she cries when she watch sad movies or when she sing along during the musical films.

 

And no, it’s not like how he notice her stance or her black hair or brown eyes. Those were clinical observations (at least that's what he thought.)

 

What he notices were not _mere_ observations at all.

 

Such as her smile. He noticed how natural her smile was — not forced. No, never forced — and how she walked with a strange grace, as if she was dancing with every step; And he noticed how her eyes would lit up when she was excited, and how she can convey emotions in music when she sings along.

 

Nope. Those weren't clinical observations at all. Not One Bit

 

To him, that was Jiang Xiaoyou — indescribable, beautiful but ambiguous, strange but endearing, frenetic but compassionate, a never ending paradox, a total enigma.

 

* * *

 

Another week has passed and Ximen's life has never been more exciting before. Mornings became something he looked forward to because of their breakfast and getting to knows. Tuesdays and Thursdays are the days when they stroll around the town and meet new people and eat ice creams. Sundays became their grocery days. Fridays became his favorite days because of their movie marathons. This was how he is living now and it's making him happy. Being with her gives him that profound warmth, comfort and joy. 

 

But then he also grew confused and conflicted. Because then realized that there was this  _new thing_  growing inside of him towards her that he can't put a label on. It was something that wasn't there before and there was no way he could describe it. 

 

It was just… just... _that_.  _Just Xiaoyou_.

 

Xiaoyou, who nursed him back after the accident. Xiaoyou, who had took care of him when he was was down with a fever. Xiaoyou, who had walked him to town and home occasionally just to show him around and help him remember. Xiaoyou, who had always cooked the best pancakes for breakfast. Xiaoyou, who taught him how to do chores and use a mop.  Xiaoyou, who makes the most relaxing tea. Xiaoyou, who always picked him up when he failed to remember his memories and told him she believed in him. Xiaoyou, who always surprise him with her personality.  Xiaoyou, who always took care of him no matter what. Xiaoyou, who's sweet scent gives him warmth and comfort. Xiaoyou, who was the most selfless person he knew.

 

Xiaoyou, who Ximen was obviously growing fond off.

 

And because of this growing feeling inside of him, he made decided that it doesn't matter after all. He will just take it slow when it comes to his memories. While he may not have a past, he does have a present and that should all that matters. He's starting to have a life. And if he will never remember? then maybe it is okay. Maybe it is okay that he'll not remember his past, because Xiaoyou can fill in any gaps he'll come across. With her beside him, she'll help him rebuild his life. 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Awkward

_She didn't realized when the boundaries became blur._

“What....in the world...was that...?”

 

Xiaoyou wasn't sure when things started to change. She and him always had a very easygoing relationship — one where things just sort of happen without them even realizing it, where they could easily fall into a steady rhythm that’s all their own.

 

But pitch can change with one little tweak, though, and that's exactly what happened not long ago. It was a chilly afternoon when Xiaoyou went to look for ‘Mi Ren’ only to find him sleeping in the sofa. 

 

“Psssttt...Mi Ren... Oh Mi Reeen~” Xiaoyou whispers softly to his ear she waves her palms to over his face.

 

“Hmmmm?” the sleepy guy moan as he started to face Xiaoyou direction while slowly opening his eyes. “5 more minutes.” 

 

“Yah! If you dont wake up this instant, i'm not cooking dinner for you!” Xiaoyou ordered as she tried to leave. Ximen instinctively grab her arm to stop her from leaving. However, the pull was too strong that the moment she went away, she fell immediately above him. Xiaoyou and Ximen's eyes widen at the sudden closeness. They’re were  _staring_ at each other. Their faces are so close. So very close. Only a breath away.

The temperature around them slowly rose up and their heartbeats became fast. The deafening silence made it possible for them to hear the loud heartbeats though oblivious as to whose loud heartbeat was that.

 

_***dug-dug….. dug-dug....dug-dug...dug-dug…dug-dug..dug-dug.dug-dug.dug*** _

 

Suddenly, Xiaoyou is uncomfortable. She is sure her face is bright red upon noticing their proximity. But then his face was a little red too, and it’s strange. Ximen gulped as he felt how soft and smooth her porcelain skin his. Both their palms become sweaty. It took nearly a minute before Xiaoyou finally mustered the courage to breakfree from that awkward situation. She pushed him and started walking towards her room

 

As soon as she was inside, she sigh a sign of relief and started fanning herself to calm herself down. “What....in the world...was that...?” She leaned her forehead against the door frame of her room as she calmed her raging heartbeat. This was not supposed to happened. She was only supposed to help - give him food and shelter while he had none. That was what her father taught her after all - Always be kind to others. 

 

And so she helped. She thought living with him would be hard but it wasn't. She thought that he was your typical popular guy type, but he’s different. He was actually  _nice._  

 

And in the weeks that passed, they settled into a comfortable routine. A leisure breakfast with random conversation. Casual strolls to the town every other days. Movie nights on Fridays. Lazy days on Saturdays. Occasional dinners. Unplanned and spontaneous moments. Eye contacts as conversations. Comfortable silence. It was totally a casual and friendly relationship.

And she got to admit, she enjoyed being with him. She has enjoyed their talks so far, likes the way that Ximen lets him talk about life or art and doesn’t look bored—though he may  _say_  he’s bored, his eyes always light up and Xiaoyou has noticed that he’s hanging off of his every word. She likes teasing him — especially when she found it he doesn't know how a mop works, likes the way he makes tea — she claimed he's got a natural talent which surprised him, and, if she’s being honest, she looking forward to everydays she got to spend with him.

 

Those were totally normal, right?

 

* * *

 

**[Xiaoyou's POV]**

It has been awkward since then. I don't know how it happened or when it happened but somehow, Mi Ren seems to have this unexplainable effect on me. For days I have been noticing things. Things that were deemed not normal.

 

Things that were deemed stalker like. Like how cute he looks like when he flash me his smile. Or how calming his voice is. Or how soothing he makes tea. or how stunning he looks when he is asleep. Or how enchanting his smile and laugh is. Or how soft his features are and how captivating his milk chocolate brown eyes is. Or how his gaze can pierce through ones soul. 

 

I don't know what's happening to me. I wondered how I hadn’t noticed him before, because now I can’t imagine  _not_  noticing him. Am I frustrated? Am I getting crazy? Yes. I definitely think I'm getting crazy by the minute. Aaaaahhh?! I really need to let out all of these piled up wonders otherwise I'll pop.

 

And because it was embarrassing and awkward, as much as possible, I avoid being in the same room as him or eye contact with him or being too close from him.

 

Yes. I Jiang Xiaoyou, am officially running away from him.

 

I don't why though but when I'm about to encounter him, my body moves goes autopilot and I will automatically run away from him. It's like I'm being programmed to ignore him.

 

The past few days were nothing but embarrassment, awkwardness, torture and pure running-man mode. And as much as I want to avoid him, the deities decide to play a prank on me because ta-da! Mealtime.

 

Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner.

 

 

With him.

 

 

Since when did meal time become excruciatingly hard to do? 

 

 

* * *

 

**[Ximen's POV]**

 

She's been avoiding me. Seriously. I don't get it. Did I do something wrong? When did this started again? Ahhhh yes, 3 days ago.  I don’t even know if I did something to offend her but Ahhhh but this woman is seriously driving me crazy. I know there are times when I tease her a lot or scared her a lot but everything was fine then.

 

I've been meaning to talk to her, and apologize to her for the past 3 days but all she keeps doing is run away from me. 

 

Seriously, did I do something wrong?  I swear I'm going to corner her sooner or later.

 

* * *

 

Lunch came and the ‘awkward’ situation resurfaces once more. Ximen continued starring at her while Xiaoyou is doing all her best to avoid his gaze. Nobody uttered a single word and the silence became deafening.

 

Too deafening that they can’t hold back anymore.

 

“Xiaoyou / Mi Ren”  They both said together that made them look into each other’s gaze.

 

“You first.” They both said in unison once more. Xiaoyou and Ximen laughed. It took a few seconds before the atmosphere tensed up again.

 

“Xiaoyou ” He looked at her and Xiaoyou could feel her face warm up. “I don’t know if I did something to offend you. I know I tease you a lot and scared you a lot and if you’re angry at it, I’m really sorry. I won’t do it again.” Xiaoyou somehow felt guilty. Never had she thought that he would come up the idea that she was mad at him.  Somehow a small pain could be felt in her chest. She really made a big fuss out of that almost 'kiss' and here he was, no idea for her sudden change of behavior. But at the same time, she felt relief that he didn’t made a big deal out of it. Maybe everything was just her imagination. 

 

Xiaoyou finally calmed down and ditch the ‘almost-kiss’ moment. I mean, it was an accident so, she should not make a big fuss of it right? She smiled back at him, much to Ximen's surprise.

 

“No! You did nothing.” Ximen continued his silence. “I promise you. You did nothing. It was just… Ahhhh nevermind let’s just forget it. Okay?” XIaoyou continued to smile at him and Ximen was surely glad that everything is back to normal now.

 

After lunch, Xiaoyou took the dishes now and proceeded to their daily routine. She’s glad everything’s back to normal. But a few minutes, both of them were startled when they heard a knock from the door.

 

Ximen looked at Xiaoyou and he furrowed his brows. “Are we expecting some company?” He asked her. Xiaoyou stopped washing the dishes for a moment as she tried to recall something.

 

“Not that I remembered.” She continued her silence.  “It could be Dr. Li. Could you open it for me?”  Xiaoyou  asked and Ximen immediately dried his hands and head towards the door.

 

“Xiaoyou what’s taking you so lo-” The door opened and Ximen's eyes widen at the surprised visitor. He was absolutely, 100% sure, it’s was not Dr. Li. The visitor’s eyes widen and the two had a starring contest for a while. Both were too stunned to make a sound.

 

“Mi Ren… Who is it? Is it Dr. Li? ” Xiaoyou's voice brought the two back to reality. She slowly dried her hands and went towards the door to check up who it was. “Hey, why aren’t you saying some-” Xiaoyou stopped as she looked up to see who the visitor was. Both looked to her with a shocked expression.

 

“Xiaoyou!” The visitor smiled at her. Xiaoyou's shocked face finally broke into a smile and hugged the person in front of her.

 

“Ye Sha!!!!!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gomen! I'm really out of names ~


	6. Visitor

**[Xiaoyou's POV]**

 

“Xiaoyou!/ Ye Sha!” The two ladies hugged each other. Both oblivious to their surroundings. Both lost in their own world.

 

“Oh my god! Ye Sha you're back?! ” I exclaimed happily as I pinched her cheeks. “What brings you here?” I smiled widely as she pinched her cheeks.

 

"Yah!" Ye Sha rubbed her sore cheeks. "Of course I came back! Didn't you notice it's that time of the year already?" Ye Sha scolded her as she points her fingers to the fallen leaves outside.

 

Xiaoyou look at Ye Sha then back at the leaves then to Ye Sha again. "Uhhmm… Hello?!" Ye Sha continued giving her a questioning look with one of her eyebrows raised.

 

It's autumn.

  


Autumn.

  


So?

 

And then…

 

Realization soon dwell on me.

 

"Oh my god" My mouth soon fell as I realized it.

 

"Oh my god" Ye Sha looked at me intently and rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you forgot?!"

 

"Ahem." The person from my back cleared his throat and my eyes widen. Ahhhh, how could I forgot about him?!

 

Ye Sha looked at him, and then looked at me, then looked back at him.

 

"Omoo!! Is he your-"

 

"No!" I immediately replied to avoid misunderstanding.

 

"Aaahheeemm!" I cleared my throat. "Ye Sha-ah, this is Mi Ren. My… my…" my voice trailed down. I don't want to lie to her but I also don't want to give her the wrong thought. She might tease me nonstop. Luckily, an Idea came into my mind and I smiled immediately.

 

"He is my roommate… as of the moment."

 

"Mi Ren, this is Ye Sha… A close friend of mine." Ximen bowed to greet her and Ye Sha did likewise. "She lives with her parents in Shanghai but comes back here during this time of the year to celebrate the town's festival as well as to visit her grandmother."

 

At the mention of the place, a slight tinge of familiarity hit Ximen but he decided to ignore it. "Ohhh… I see. Well then… I'll just leave you two for a while so you could catch up. I’ll just buy some food outside for later." Ximen bowed and smiled and went outside to have a stroll

 

My eyes suddenly followed to the disappearing figure.

 

"Ahem!" I suddenly turned to back to Ye Sha who was raising one of her eyebrows at me while smirking. "You have some huge explanation to me young lady."

 

* * *

 

Back in Shanghai, the three F4 members remain at lost on what to do. It has been three weeks already since Ximen’s disappearance but until then they still have no clue. Despite having all the resources that they could have, it seems like Ximen doesn’t want to be found.

 

“Auntie's not doing a press conference.” Ah Si break the news.

 

“What?” Lei questioned back.

 

“Auntie has no plans on revealing Ximen's situation. All she says on interviews is that he is away on a business trip.” Ah Si sighed in disbelief. “She's doing her search privately however.”

 

Lei looked at the other member. “Any news, Mei Zou?”

 

“We already cleared the south areas of Shanghai such as Zhejiang and Fujian. My men just started searching north and south of Jiangxi but so far, no news”

  


* * *

 

"Wait wait wait wait wait..… What???" Ye Sha's eyes widen at the sudden revelation. "Can you repeat it again? I somehow got lost in the middle."

 

“Aisshhh! That's why I said listen! This is important.” Ye Sha nodded and remained silent for her to continue. “This was what happened.”

 

Xiaoyou recalled and narrated again what happened weeks ago. It was around around dawn when a  loud knock interrupted her sleep. She lazily gets off her bed and gets her slippers. But the knocks went louder and faster by the minute which made her a bit angry. As she opened the door, Xiaoyou’s eyes widen at the sight before her. It was Dr. Li, Officer Han, Grandma Ling and an unknown person. She gasped as she noticed the young man they are holding was unconscious.

 

“Xiaoyou! Thank god you’re here!” Dr. Li said as he sighed with relief and immediately, Xiaoyou understood what he meant. Her natural helping instincts immediately resurfaced and proceed to help them. It has always been like this. She always helps the town people by lending a hand in whatever she can - mostly room and board.

 

“What happened?” Xiaoyou asked Officer Han.

 

“Accident. Seems like hit and run.” Officer Han answered. “Some people reported about him on the road just outside the town while I was on my night shift routines. The poor guy was left a few meters from his bike. I tried to gather any information about him such as his license or ID but he wasn’t bringing anything. ”

 

“I already checked his vitals as well as other possible damages.” Dr. Li added. “Lucky for him, he only got a few cuts and bruises. Although there were only wounds on his head, I might need to recheck since he wasn’t wearing any helmet.” Xiaoyou nodded and look on the patient before her.

 

“Dr. Li kept coming back when he was unconscious but he found out there were not serious bleeding or whatsoever. However, he warned me that there might be aftereffects of the crash, and that’s how he got amnesia.” Xiaoyou narrated.

 

Ye Sha was taken aback at Xiaoyou’s story. She felt sorry for the guy. Not remembering who you are and forgetting your past and your memories, it’s just too painful and sad. She sighed and there came a short silence. Somehow, the story was just depressing.

 

“Xiaoyou, how long has it be- ” Ye Sha stopped when a clunk of noise was heard. She and Xiaoyou turned to see who it was, only to find ‘Mi Ren’ entering, having finished his walk.

 

“Welcome back! ” Xiaoyou immediately stood up to greet him and get the goods he brought. Ye Sha looked at Ximen and her eyes turned to slit. She can’t pinpoint what it is but somehow, she has this weird feeling towards the guy. It wasn’t love, suspicion or anything. There’s just this unexplainable feeling that her gut is making her feel. She tried to ignore it and smiled.

 

“Well then, I’ll take my leave now.” Ye Sha stood from her seat and grab her things. “Nice meeting you, Mi Ren.” She smiled at him and the latter smiled back. “I’ll just see you soon then? Bye!” Ye Sha smiled and left.

 

“Bye!” Xiaoyou waved goodbye.

 

As soon as the door closes, Ximen immediately fired a load of questions. “You seem pretty close with Ye Sha”. Ximen commented. After all, this was the first time someone around Xiaoyou’s age visited her.

 

Xiaoyou smiled back. “We are.” Ximen looked at her and raised one of his eyebrows and Xiaoyou tilted her head for him to follow her.

 

“When we were younger, we always played together. I was always alone before and I never really played outside. But one time, I saw a little girl catching a butterfly and she ended up at our backyard. That was Ye Sha.” Xiaoyou narrated as she showed him a sketch she did way back.

 

“I tried shooing the girl away but somehow, I got the opposite effect. Eventually we became close. Ye Sha likes music just like I do. She also likes cooking and photography. Her father eventually got a job offer in Shanghai and that was the reason why she left. She’s currently taking up photography. She’s like my younger sister.”

 

Ximen looked at her intently and he could see the sisterly-love in her eyes. A familial feeling soon enveloped him. The feeling of having a sibling. Somehow, he can understand Xiaoyou’s feelings and yet he doesn’t know why.  There was a moment of silence before Ximen continued speaking.

 

“So… What was that about? Her visit I mean?”

 

“Oh that… She always comes back during this time of the year.”

 

“This time of the year? Why? ”

 

Xiaoyou smiled back at him and winked at him, “You’ll know soon!” She giggled at his reaction. “Now let’s make dinner!”

 

While the two were happily conversing inside, another person was heavily bothered by what just happened. Ye Sha stopped walking. She looked back at Xiaoyou’s house and stare at the two silhouette by the window.

 

She just can’t help but be bothered by her gut feeling earlier. Something tells her that something is up. That something is not right. But she just can’t pinpoint what it is. It’s like solving a huge puzzle game with no clue nor no idea where to start.

 

Ye Sha stared at the retracting shadows, especially at the man’s silhouette. There really is something that she can’t pinpoint. Something that she can’t understand. And there is only one conclusion that she can came up.

  


"Mi Ren… Have we met before?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don't get confused. Mi Ren is Ximen's temporary name ( ´ ▽ ` )b


	7. Hopeless Romantic

**[Ximen's POV]**

 

It's been three days since Ye Sha visited us and since then, Xiaoyou has been in a really good mood.

 

Really.

 

Really.

 

Really.

 

Good Mood.

  
  


And it's making me curious.

 

She's really glowing these past few days. She's always smiling.

 

Her smile.

 

Her smile that really warms your heart. Her smile that I think is the prettiest I've seen in my life. Her smile that really makes my day. She's also humming and singing now, even in the simplest things she does.

 

Her soft voice. Her voice that soothes you. Her voice that can melt you. That makes you feel contented. That makes you feel peace.

 

She's definitely… glowing.

 

“Hhhmmm…. Hmmmm…. Hmmmm..” My eyes turned to the petite lady who was busy preparing our breakfast. I smiled as I continued watching her. She's humming her favorite song from the the movie we watched last night. During Fridays, it has been a routine of ours to have 'movie marathons'. And the best part about it, I always get to see another side of her that I don't usually see.

 

I smiled as I recalled what happened last night.

 

_Xiaoyou brought out the dvd she borrowed during the afternoon. “Tada!” She happily held it up._

 

_“Les Miserables?” I read a loud as I looked at the cover. “I didn't know you're into musical.” This is actually the first time I saw her getting into musical._

 

_“Well… this is actually the first time I'll be watching musical. It's one of the suggested movies so I borrowed it.”_

 

_"Hmmmm…" I eyed at the musical dvd. "Xiaoyou, did you know, people's reactions to musical the first time they see it is very dramatic; They'll either love it or they'll hate it. If they love it, they will always love it. If they don't, they may learn to appreciate it, but it will never become part of their soul."_

_Xiaoyou eyed him in disbelief. "Are you saying that by the end of the movie, I'll either love it or hate?"_

 

_"Is that what I was saying?" I chuckled. "Anyways, let's start now shall we?" I inserted the disc to the player and the movie soon started. Rather than watching the movie, my focus soon drifted at the girl beside me who was watching intently at the tv and as the song started, my thoughts soon drifted apart._

 

_Les Miserables. Why does this name ring a bell? I think I've seen this movie before. No, wait. Not the movie. I think the musical._

 

_I think I've seen the musical before. But where? And when? I closed my eyes and images soon filled in my head._

  
  


_A city. With lots of lights._

  
  


_A bridge?_

  
  


_A ferris wheel?_

  
  


_A clock?_

 

 

_I think I know this place. Where is this again?_

  


_My head slowly started throbbing. 'Is this-'_

 

_I was brought back to reality when a hand softly went on top of mine. I opened my eyes and saw Xiaoyou too drawn in the movie. She's too absorbed too notice her hands gently holding mine. It was the scene where Fantine is at death's door._

_I looked at her. She's really too immersed and it's really affecting her as I can see her eyes starting to get misty._

 

_I smiled in disbelief. She's really… pretty._

 

_No, slash 'pretty'._

 

_She's beautiful. Really beautiful._

 

_With her chest-length raven hair, her porcelain white skin which is so soft and smooth, her luscious pink lips that are really succulent and her hazelnut eyes that can really mesmerize you, she is really an epitome of a goddess._

 

_I don't know how she did it, but I really find myself too fascinated by her. I enjoy our daily chit-chats, even if most of the times, she does the talking. But just listening to her is enough to make me smile. I also enjoy the music she plays. It's like a lullaby to me. And not to mention her scent. Her strawberry-scent that's really intoxicating._

 

_Oh god, something is wrong with me. What is wrong with me? What is this…?_

 

_“Omooo!” I heard her giggle and squeal and I was back to reality again. I looked beside me and there she was, smiling and being giddy because it's the scene where Marius and Cosette met. I smiled at her reaction._

 

_“You like love stories don't you?” I asked and she looked at me._

 

_She paused the film. “Why?”_

 

_“Your eyes said so. Look at you, you’re beaming at this scene. Don't tell me you're also into happy endings.” She flushed and pouted and I boyishly grinned._

 

_“Yah! What's wrong with believing in happy endings.” She softly smacked my shoulders._

 

_“Well, Happy endings are just stories that aren't finished yet.”  I look at the scene and smiled. “And don't tell me you're envious of Cosette?”_

 

_“What's wrong with wishing to find a guy like Marius or a guy like Landon or… or Jack?" She pouted and I looked at her in disbelief and she continued explaining with her eyes sparkling. “I mean, who wouldn't dream of dating guys that treat you like a queen? Guys who would get jealous over you because other guys hit on you. Those guys who would cook you breakfast and travel with you and dedicate songs for you. Those who would protect you and wait for you and stay faithful to you….-”_

 

_She continued but none of her words registered in my mind and soon I just found myself smiling while staring at her. Her eyes were sparkling and her smile is really radiating. “-…And gives you letters and surprises and all. You know like those heroes in the books and movies. You get what I mean right?”_

 

_She paused for a while and looked at me and I realized she's waiting for my answer. I just nodded in agreement even though I haven’t heard whatever she was saying a while ago, too busy watching her. She played the movie again._

 

_Jiang Xiaoyou, you sure are one hopeless romantic._

 

_We continued watching the film and the scene soon drifted to Eponine singing 'On my own' as she declared her unrequited love. Beside me, Xiaoyou sniffled and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. I laughed which made her pause the film again._

 

_“Why are you laughing?” Xiaoyou asked through the tears that had started to well up again,_

 

_“Because it's a movie and you're crying like someone actually died.” I said through a burst of laughter and Xiaoyou threw the pillow at me as I continued to laugh. “How can you be so affected with a song?”_

 

 _Xiaoyou pouted and threw the tissue back at me. “How can you not be affected??”_ _My mouth fell and my eyes widen at her sudden outburst._

 

_“I mean, all this time, she loved him. But then she loves her and she loves him back but she left!. Do you get what I'm saying?" I shook my head in disagreement. Nope. I definitely don’t understand what she’s saying_

 

_“I mean, isn't it too painful seeing the man you love loving another woman? Finding out you mean nothing to the person who means everything to you, unrequited love is just… sad and painful. ”_

 

_I smiled back at her. “Perhaps a great love is never returned. You do know some people fall in love but are not meant to be together.” Xiaoyou looked at me with a wondering expression and suddenly she, dropped the bomb._

 

_“Have you ever been in love?”_

 

_My eyes widen and I was taken aback by her question. I chuckled, “Not that I remembered…” I answered truthfully. “Have you?”_

 

_“No. Not yet. But I’m sure it feels wonderful to be in love… don’t you think so?”_

 

 

My thoughts were brought back when a voice greeted me. “Oh… you’re awake!” Xiaoyou smiled and immediately put the food in the table.

 

Note to self: Renting musicals makes her mood good.

 

I smiled back at her and we proceed to eat.

  
  


* * *

 

Back in Shanghai, an unexpected call was received.

“Thanks… I got it… I’ll verify it on my own… Bye.” Meizou immediately speed dial the remaining F4 members.  “Hey guys, meet me at the lounge. I’ve got news for you guys.” Meizou smiled as he sped off.

 

 

* * *

 

Breakfast ends up being simple, but charming. The two talk about anything they can fit into the hour, from the movie they had watched down to animals and every other random topics that they could think about.

 

When breakfast was almost finished, a knock on the door startled the two. Xiaoyou excused herself away to open it.

 

“Xiaoyou!”  Grandma Ling, Ye Sha’s grandmother greeted her.

 

“Grandma Ling! What brings you here!” Xiaoyou immediately answered back.

 

“Ahh… I’m just here to remind you about _it_. Don’t forget to come and visit all right? Here are your tickets. I also brought one for him.”

 

“Yes! We’ll be there” Xiaoyou smiled back. “Thank you Grandma Ling!” As Xiaoyou closed the door, she breathed deeply to calm and ready herself to face him.

 

 

Breathe in.

 

 

Breathe out.

  
  


Xiaoyou immediately looked at figure behind her and smiled.

  
  


“Do you want to go the festival with me?”

 


	8. Lead

A simple black rubber shoes, pants, dark gray sweater and a violet winter beanie, Ximen looks ordinary than ever. He looks just like a commoner and it's hard to believe than he is none other than the infamous Yan Ximen.

 

He and Xiaoyou walked side by side to the festival and immediately, Ximen's charms came out naturally. People soon started watching over them as they enter and Xiaoyou could help but feel conscious and nervous. She’s always on edge lately.

  


She's been like this then.

  
  


Ever since she asked him to go to the festival with her.

  


She can’t help but blush as she recalled what happened a week ago.

  


_“Do you want to go the festival with me?” She clutched the tickets at her hand. Her heartbeat was still beating irregularly and her face is still warm._

 

_‘Ahhhh! Dear lord. I swear this heartbeat of mine is going to be the death of me.’ Xiaoyou thought to herself_

 

_Ximen looked at her intently and she froze. Her mind turned blank instantly. And when he started towards her, she found herself moving back._

  


_He keeps moving forward. And she keep moving backward. Away from him._

  


_“b-but… if.. if you don't like” He moves forward and she stuttered._

  


_“… it's… fine..” She moves backward._

 

_Forward. Backward_

 

_Forward. Backward_

  


_Until eventually, Xiaoyou’s back softly hits the door._

  
  


_Dead end._

  
  


_She gulped._

  


_He continued staring at her and she’s trying her best not to look back at his gaze. Her face soon started to feel warm and she quietly prayed to god that he won't do anything._

  


_He moved closer._

  


_And closer._

  


_And closer._

  


_She looked at the side down to the floor and closed her eyes, afraid on what he may do. She waited for something to happen. But none came. She slowly opened her eyes only to see him looking holding the tickets. She sighed in relief when he started to back away, but she felt a pang of disappointment in her chest as soon as he did so._

 

_‘Am I feeling disappointed??? Oh god something must be wrong with me.’ Xiaoyou shook her head in disbelief. She slowly calmed her breathing and tried to regain her composure._

  


_Breathe In._

 

_Breathe out._

  


_‘You can do this, Xiaoyou, don't let it get to you.’ She mentally cheered for herself._

 

_His voice brought her back to reality. “What festival?”_

  


_He grinned and she pouted when she realized what had happened. ‘Ack! I really wanna smack that smug face of his right now. His teasing is not good for my heart.’_

 

_“Du-during these times, the town commemorates its anniversary that's why… that's why the town has this annual festival.” Xiaoyou replied. She mentally cursed herself as she realized she stuttered again.  ‘Did I just stutter? Oh dear? what have you done to me!’_

 

_He nodded as he finally understood. "Ohhh… So that's why Ye Sha and Grandma Ling came here, right?"_

 

_“Yep!”  My heart rate seems to go back to normal now._

 

_“Hmmm…” There was a small silence. “I'll go with you.”_

 

_“Eh??”  She looked at him in disbelief._

 

_“I'll go with you. Besides, I wanna see the how the town holds a festival."_

 

_“Okay then…” He smiled at me last time and went back towards the kitchen._

  
  


_As soon as the figure disappeared, Xiaoyou exhaled in relief and fanned herself. Unknown to her, the moment he disappeared, Ximen also exhaled in relief and wipe the beads of sweat that were forming on his forehead_

  


_The festival happens in a week. But after Xiaoyou invited Ximen, the following days have been pure torture for her. The awkwardness that was once gone resurfaced once more and she is growing weary of everything that’s happening between them. She wanted to confront him and ask him as to what was happening between them but every time she’s about to get in contact with him, her programmed body will automatically avoid him._

 

_And for the past five days after inviting him, she avoided him like the plague. But being in the same room with him and eating together with him didn’t really help much._

 

_“You’re avoiding me again.”  A husky voice came behind her and she immediately tensed up. She looked back and saw him with a worried expression and instantly, she forced a smile to him._

 

_“You’re just imagining things.” She looked back immediately and breathed deeply. Ximen moved closer towards her until Xiaoyou could feel his presence behind her. She tensed up immediately and for a moment there, she nearly forgot how to breathe._

_With a husky, deep voice, Ximen softly replied._

 

_“Am I?”_

 

_Startled, Xiaoyou dropped the ladle she was holding and both immediately bent down to try to pick it up and their hands brushed each other. But upon contact, Xiaoyou immediately jerked her hand and stood up._

 

_Ximen stood up and furrowed his brows as Xiaoyou started to look away. “See, you’re avoiding me.”_

 

_Breathing in, she looked up to him, “I have… no reason to avoid you.”_

 

_The silence enveloped them and Ximen slowly closed the distance between them._

  


_He moves forward. She moves back._

  
  
  
  


_Forward._

  


_And back._

  


_Until her body softly hit the table and she came to a halt. Ximen immediately put his two arms on the table her thus trapping her in between his arms._

_The silence became deafening. The temperature rises and Xiaoyou’s face soon started to warm. Her palms and forehead soon become sweaty. She wasn't sure whether it was the look in his eyes that she'd never seen before or the fact that it was the first time she'd never been able to read his emotions that unnerved her, but she knew she had to avert her eyes from his gaze._

 

_She tried to look at any place besides his eyes, but she could still feel his strong gaze that was piercing through her and it's making her heartbeat erratic._

 

_“Why are you avoiding me?” Ximen inched towards her and their proximity is now making Xiaoyou uncomfortable_

 

_“I…I told you…” She is now stuttering, “I’m not-”_

_“Are you uncomfortable of how close we are right now?” He needed answers but Xiaoyou has been avoiding him for the past days. Xiaoyou flinched at what he said because he guessed it right. She was really really really uncomfortable right now. Everything is making her nervous and she doesn’t like it one bit._

 

_He inched towards her once more and their distance slowly closed._

 

_“Is your heart racing just as fast as mine?” Ximen asked once more and Xiaoyou’s heartbeat pace soon doubled. He looked at her intently and Xiaoyou couldn’t help but blush and look away in embarrassment._

 

_“Are you… as confused as I am?” Xiaoyou lifted her eyes and meet his. The confusion clearly visible in his eyes but there was so much more in his eyes. So much more that Xiaoyou didn’t understand any of it._

  


_“Do you…” Xiaoyou gulped. Whatever he was going to say is making her nervous and she could sense it is._

  


_It was definitely not good._

  
  
  
  


_“Li-” Both jerk and look back, only to see their bread now toasted. Xiaoyou immediately used this as an excuse to free herself from him. She tried to calm herself down first and look at him._

 

_“I… I told you, I wasn’t avoiding you… I was just… anxious of the festival because… you’re here…” She immediately made an excuse and stepped forward to get away from him._

 

  


“Xiaoyou…Xiaoyou!” The familiar voice brought her thoughts back to reality. He looked at her worriedly.

 

“Are you all right? If you’re not fine, we can go home and come back tomorrow.” Xiaoyou instantly forced a smile on her face. “No… I’m fine. Let’s go?”

 

As soon as the two went towards the crowd, Ximen immediately grabbed Xiaoyou's hand and instantly, Xiaoyou blushed at the sudden contact and tried to free her arm but Ximen’s grip tighten.

 

“I don’t want to get lost.” He instantly explained and Xiaoyou gave up on the idea of freeing her arm. A small smile formed on Ximen’s face and the two walked hand in hand.

 

The pair gained attention immediately since the people somehow didn't recognize the guy. Strolling together, the two stopped in a shooting booth.

 

“Hey there little lady! Want to try your luck! Everyone can be winner!” the old man started inviting Xiaoyou.

 

“Sure!” Xiaoyou handed a few yuan to the man and tried to aim. Unfortunately, shooting seems to hate her and end up shooting nothing much to her dismay. Seeing her disappointed look, Ximen took another gun and started shooting the targets and woah, he didn't even missed one.

Xiaoyou looked Ximen with amazement and a look of question was written on her face saying, 'How in the world did you do that!'

 

One glance and Ximen understood what she mean and immediately answered her before she could ask her question. He looked at her and flashed his bright smile with a chuckle, “Beginner’s luck”.  Ximen looked at her eyes when suddenly felt his head throb.

  


He started seeing visions. He caught a glimpse of 3 people, holding a gun **_._** They started shooting, and afterwards they were all laughing merrily.

 

He tried to recall more but as he did so, his head started to hurt more and the pain is seen in his face. Xiaoyou started to sense this and started worrying.

 

“Ahh... don't worry.. just... just a mild headache. Lets proceed?” And with this, he grabbed Xiaoyou's hand and intertwined it with his.

  


* * *

 

Meizou sped off with his car. Behind him was Ah Si and behind Ah Si was Lei.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Ah Si talked to his earpiece as he sped off. He has taken a week off to help search for Ximen. The three of them are in group calls for the last hour.

Meizou smiled as he recalled what happened in the past few days.  It's been almost two months since then and finally, they were able to get a lead.

 

“Yep. I’m positive. My men have searched towards north and we have a lead. There has been a sighting of his bike north of Jiangsu around when he disappeared. We can start our search from there.”

 

“By the way, Meizou” Lei talked to his earpiece. "What are you going to do?"

 

“Hmmm? What do you mean?” Meizou asked and Lei immediately answered.

  
  


“Xiao Zi is coming back soon.”


	9. Rival

**[Ximen's POV]**

 

“Let's try that one!” Xiaoyou pointed to the spinning Ferris wheel ahead of us.

 

I looked at her in disbelief. “You sure you're up for it?”

 

“Yah! I can do it! Trust me. I'm not afraid of heights” And she immediately tightened her grip on my hand and pulled me before I could say something. There were few people ahead of us but the line wasn't really that long. I looked down to the person beside me lwho was happily waiting despite me holding her hand.

 

I smiled. Somehow, she had forgotten whatever it was there between us and I'm really glad she did.

  


The past few days.

  
  


The past few days have been pure torture to me.

  


I was... no slash that. _‘Still am’_ really confused of what's happening to me.

  


Half of me say I want things to stay the same.

  


Just continue our daily routines; Eat our meals together. Have movie marathons together. Do groceries and strolls. Converse in random topics.

  


You know, just the usual me and her.

  
  
  


But the other half of me says it doesn't want to. There's this part of me that wants to hold her. That wants to cuddle with her under a warm blanket. That wants to hold her hand.

 

Hold her waist.

  
  


Nuzzle on her neck and shoulder.

  
  


Whisper nothings in her ear.

  
  


Breathe her intoxicating scent.

  
  


Touch her.

  
  


Embrace her.

  
  
  


Kiss he-?

  


WAIT WHAT?! No, slash that out. I mean…

  


Arghhhh! I really don't know anymore. Not to mention, there's this thing my stomach does whenever we are too close. And did i even mention about my heartbeat? It just goes abnormally fast. It does some somersault and backflips. Seriously, everything about her is so confusing and I feel helpless.

 

And I really need answers.

  


Like NOW.

  
  
  
  


Because whatever is it between us is driving me crazy.

  


* * *

 

 

The ferris wheel ride ended and Ximen's assumption was right. The moment the two of the step out from the ride, Xiaoyou instantly felt dizzy and nauseated and slumped her petite body towards Ximen. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes and Ximen brought his arm to her shoulder in order to support her and slowly brought her to a bench a few blocks from where they are standing.

 

“I told you it's a bad idea. Might I remind you you're afraid of heights?”

 

Xiaoyou’s eyes widen and Ximen rolled his eyes. “You told me about it way back. Now, come one. Grandma Ling is expecting us for dinner right? And the sun is setting already.” Ximen helped her stand up and put his arms around her to support her as they walked to the restaurant. Xiaoyou remained quiet all throughout. It totally slipped her mind that she had told him one of her fears.

 

She's getting too comfortable around him that she totally didn't mind or notice whatever she said to him about her.

  


She’s opening too much of herself to him.

  
  


Trusting him too much.

  
  


And it scares her.

  
  
  


* * *

 

“Excuse me, do you happen to recognize this person?" Lei handed him a picture of the four of them and pointed to the guy wearing glasses. The old man however, shook his head no.

 

“How about this? ”  Lei added as he let him see a photo of Ximen's sport bike. Sadly, the old man also said no.

 

“Young man, how about you head to the town head or police station. They might help you since they have night shifts.” Lei smiled and bowed at the old man. “Thank you for your help.”

 

Lei immediately went to Meizou's side. “Found anything?” the latter asked.

 

“Nope. No news. Although, the old man said that we might try to ask for the town head or police here since they have night shifts and I think we should do it.”

 

Ah Si looked at his watch. “Yeah, let's do that later. For now, let's eat dinner and check in to a nearby inn. It's getting dark soon.”

 

“Yeah we should do it. I'm exhausted also." Lei added. This was fifth place they've visited today.

 

* * *

 

“Hello!!” Xiaoyou and Ximen entered a mini restaurant and was greeted back instantly

 

“Xiaoyou!  Mi Ren!” Grandma Ling greeted back with a big smile on her face and Xiaoyou and Ximen bowed their heads. The old lady led them to a table and the two sat. Ximen looked at the place and notice that despite it being old, there are still many people eating. Xiaoyou looked at the guy beside her and noticed him checking the place out so she immediately gave some answers.

 

“This shop was built by Grandma Ling’s grandfather and eventually passed down to her. Even though Grandma Ling wanted a flower shop, she took it. Now, she passed it to her younger daugher and her husband.”   Ximen nodded in understanding.

 

A few minutes after their small talk, the two heard a male voice.

 

“Xiaoyou-ah!” Xiaoyou and Ximen looked back to see who it is and Xiaoyou's face immediately lit up, a sight that didn't miss Ximen's eyes.

 

A tall guy in a violet shirt, black pants and slippers slowly approached them. He had a dark brown hair that slightly covered his dark brown eyes. The guy smiled at Xiaoyou and a weird feeling immediately filled Ximen.

 

“Tian Ye! Omooo! How have you been? ”

 

“I'm doing fine. By the way-” The guys eyes widen and was silenced when his eyes fell on the guy beside Xiaoyou. Xiaoyou followed his gaze and understood.

 

“Mi Ren, this is Tian Ye. He is Ye Sha's cousin and the son of the owner.” Ximen looked at the guy and forced a smile. The latter immediately did the same.

 

“Tian Ye, this is Mi Ren… my… roommate.” Xiaoyou slightly blushed as she was unsure on what to address him, a sight that Tian Ye didn't missed.

  


A short silence enveloped them for a while. Tian Ye was then brought back to reality when a bell rang. “Oh... um... yeah, I almost forgot, what are your orders?”

 

“Just the usual! Wonton Soup, Kung Pao Chicken, Dumplings and a Beef Chow Fun."

 

“Got it.” Tian Ye hurriedly left. But before he went away, he suddenly stopped. He looked back and added something before he left.

 

“Ohh… Xiaoyou-ah, after you eat, let's catch up!”

  


Ximen's mood turned sour instantly. Somehow, the sight of Tian Ye was making his mood change. It's like he has this urge to punch someone.

 

Xiaoyou looked at Ximen and noticed his somewhat 'pissed off' look.

 

“You're pretty close with him.” Ximen commented with a scowl in his face and Xiaoyou took notice of it. Somehow she didn't understand his sudden mood change but it's giving her a feeling that she needs to clear up some things.

 

“Ahh… Kinda.” Ximen's sour mood level rose from 100 to 1000.

 

“But, I only treat him as a younger brother.” Ximen's ears didn't missed it and somehow, his mood slightly shifted.

  
  


Sour mood level: 1000 to 500.

  
  
  


“Just a younger brother?”  Ximen clarified once again.

 

“Yep.” Xiaoyou sighed a relief as she noticed the guy's mood shift. Somehow, he wasn’t that scary anymore.

 

The two were interrupted when a camera shutter was heard. The two looked back, only to see Ye Sha holding her camera up.

 

“Hello!”

 

“Hello Ye Sha!" Ximen greeted back with a smile. Ye Sha instantly went towards their table and sat across the two.

  
  


Ye Sha looked at Xiaoyou.

  


And then to Ximen.

  
  


Then back to Xiaoyou.

  


Then Ximen.

  
  


Ye Sha furrowed her eyebrows as she deduced something in her mind.

  


“Wh-what is it?” Xiaoyou asked.

  
  


“ARE YOU TWO DATING NOW?”  Xiaoyou's eyes widen and immediately blushed while Ximen smiled at her. Ye Sha immediately clicked her camera and saw the blushing face of her bestfriend.

 

“NO WE'RE NOT!”  Xiaoyou calmed herself down. “We are not dating. We are only…” She slightly paused. “…roommates.”

 

“Aha! I totally heard that paused in the middle!” Ye Sha exclaimed and winked at ‘Mi Ren’. Ximen immediately understood what Ye Sha meant and went with the flow. He looked at Xiaoyou and boyishly smirked, “Xiaoyou, we should tell Ye Sha about us already.”

 

The camera shuttered instantly as Xiaoyou turned red as a tomato with what she heard. She looked at him in disbelief and started arguing with him. “YAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOINGG?!!”

  


Xiaoyou started hitting his arm while Ximen continued laughing and teasing her. The food soon came but the two continued to endlessly bicker.

 

Nonstop camera shutters were then heard, seemingly capturing their cute banters. “Ye Sha, stop taking pictures!!!!” Ximen laughed loudly at the embarrassed Xiaoyou.

  


Ye Sha looked at the two of them and laughed alongside the two, but in her head, there are loads of questions that left unanswered.

  


Ye Sha smiled as she looked at the two and laughed together with them. But in her head, countless questions ran.  

 

_‘Do_ _I know you?’ Ye Sha thought in her head as she watched the two._

  


Ximen teased Xiaoyou once more and the two bicker again. Ye Sha looked at them laughed alongside with his teasing. She laughed but her mind was wandering.

  
  


_‘Have I seen you before?’_

  
  


“Xiayou You better explained this to me, all right!” Ye Sha laughed alongside Ximen, and slowly, her laughter died out. She continued to smile as she continued staring at the guy across her. But her thoughts became too loud.

  


_‘Why do I get the feeling that I’ve met you before?'_

  
  
  


_'But where?'_

  
  
  


_'And when?’_

  
  
  
  


She continued making small laughs even though none of their words registered in her brain for she was too busy observing the guy.

  
  


_‘Who really are you, Mi Ren?’_

  
  
  


* * *

 

“Thank you!” Ximen and Xiaoyou bowed and thanked for the free dinner they got.

  


“Oh! Xiaoyou! By the way, here. I have something for you.” Xiaoyou looked at the ‘paper’ she received and made a questioning look at Ye Sha. “It’s a beach party ticket three days from now. You’re coming right?”

 

Ye Sha have been begging for centuries for Xiaoyou to attend the yearly beach party but she always declines.

 

“Ye Sha, you know I don’t do parties.”

 

“But I’m here.” Ye Sha looked for an immediate excuse and an idea came to her mind. “And I’m guessing Mi Ren would also want to enjoy everything the festival has to offer. Right, Mi Ren?”

 

Ximen just smiled at her. Aside from the booths and rides, there are also parties held depending on the day of the activity.

 

Xiaoyou sighed. “I’ll…”

 

Ye Sha immediately clasped her hands and looked at her with pleading eyes.

 

“Fine… we’ll try to go.”

 

“YES!” Ye Sha punched in the air as she jumped.  “Oh and… I’m dressing you up!”

 

“What??? Yah! Ye Sha-”

  


“Xiaoyou” Xiaoyou, Ximen and Ye Sha glanced back to see who it was and Ximen’s mood made a 360 shift again.

  
  
  


It was Tian Ye.

  
  


“Xiaoyou, can we talk for a while?”

 

“Ohh.. sure. I’ll just-”

 

Ximen immediately held Xiaoyou’s wrist before she could move away from him.

 

“Xiaoyou.” He looked at her pleadingly and Xiaoyou’s heart made a somersault. It was too late before Ximen could even realize what he had done. He immediately released her hand and rubbed his temples. “I mean, it’s getting late. And.. I think I’m not feeling well. I think we should go.”

 

Worried was painted immediately on Xiaoyou’s face. “Hey, are you all right?” He slightly nodded.

 

“All right” Xiaoyou looked towards Tian Ye’s direction. “I’m sorry Tian Ye! We need to leave immediately. It seems Mi Ren is not feeling well.”

 

Tian Ye made a disappointing look but forced a smile. “Ahh it’s okay. Let’s  just talk later.”

 

“All Right! Bye Tian Ye! Ye sha!”

  
  


The two walk side by side towards Xiaoyou’s house and when they were a bit far from the restaurant already, a small smile formed on Ximen’s face.


	10. Growing Affection

The days passed like a blur and the awaited annual beach party is now here. And because ‘Mi Ren’ said that he wasn't feeling well days ago, Xiaoyou had intended to skip the party but 'Mi Ren' insisted, saying that Ye Sha was really looking forward to it and eventually, Xiaoyou gave up and decided to go.

 

It was late afternoon when the two arrived at Grandma Ling’s place to pick up Ye Sha. Ye Sha hurriedly greeted them and signaled them to come upstairs. She waved her hand to the pair. “Get in! faster!!”

 

The pair looked at each other and hesitated for a while before following her. When the two reach upstairs, she pushed Ximen towards an empty room and before closing the door she ordered, “Here, I prepared some clothes for you tonight. Wear it, okay?” and before he could protest, she already closed the door.

 

Ye Sha looked at the surprised Xiaoyou and pushed her towards her room. She smiled evilly smiled as she motioned to lock the door. “Ye Sha… what are you planning?” Ye Sha looked back at her and grinned at her evil plan.

 

* * *

 

Ximen looked at himself one more time and he was pleased with himself. He wore a gray cottons loose shirt, simple slightly-loose black pants, black sandals, gray beanie and shades. He asked himself many times on how in the world did Ye Sha managed to have such clothes and even knew his size. He will surely ask the lady later.

 

He picked the black bag on the bed and went outside to wait for Xiaoyou and Ye Sha. He sat on the sofa in the living room and wait in anticipation. It's almost forty minutes since then. He was about to go upstairs to check them up when suddenly, the door opened and slowly someone came in.

 

Ximen's good mood turned sour the moment he saw the figure motioned in.

 

  
  
It was none other than Tian Ye.

 

 

He remained expressionless towards the man who went and sit across him. Ximen observed him and he had to admit, he looked good with his outfit: black shirt with a loose black cardigan, black pants and sandals. He looked fresh today, totally different from the look he has seen three days ago.

 

He remained quiet and black as possible but few minutes later, Tian Ye started to talk. “So you're Mi Ren, huh? Xiaoyou's roommate?” Tian Ye spat with a low, dark aura around him.

 

Ximen gaze towards him and spat the same intensity of venom to answer his question. Somehow, he really has this urge to punch someone whenever this guy is around. “Yes I am”

 

“Just a roommate?” This time, Ximen just smirked at him and find himself very amused as the latter continued glaring at him as if he was about to murder someone. His mood seems to shift to being in a good mood once again. Their murder-staring contest was cut off when Ye Sha emerged from the stairs.

 

Ximen looked at her and smiled. “You look good, Ye Sha!”

 

“Thanks!” Yesha looked back and furrowed her brows as she noticed that a certain someone is not yet downstairs. “Yah! Xiaoyou! We’re getting late! Come down faster!!"

 

  
Ximen looked up and his jaw drop the moment she take a few steps downwards. Tian Ye slowly stood up with his eyes still on her. Meanwhile, Yesha smiled at her creation.  
  
  
  
Xiaoyou looked stunning.

 

  
She wore a simple white dress with ruffles that falls maybe an inch or two above her knees, a mint green cardigan, and open sandals. Her hair was slightly braided in the side and a simple few curls at the tip to make it wavy. There was a slight make up on her.

 

Ximen gulped as he looked at the goddess in above him. Something stirred in him and he didn't know what it was. His eyes remained glued on her as she reached downstairs. Yesha was pleased with the reaction she got especially from 'Mi Ren'. She somehow sensed that there was something going on between the two and she admits that she liked him for her bestfriend. But before she could officially 'pair' them up, there are just some few things she needs to clarify.

  
“Ah-Ahem!” Three faces looked towards Yesha. “Shall we go?”

 

* * *

 

**[Ximen’s POV]**

 

Exactly what was she wearing?!? And how and where in the world did Ye Sha managed to get those clothes? Those should be illegal!!!

 

I swear I’m going to kill Ye Sha after this night. I mean, can you look at what she is wearing? Her dress is too short. And even if there are socks covering her lower legs, there is still some of her skin exposed.

 

And if not for the cardigan she is wearing, her smooth porcelain skin would be exposed! Whatever she’s wearing should be banned! Damn! Not to mention, that Tian Ye guy kept staring at her.

 

Oh and dear lord, it was _way worse_ when we arrived.

 

Guys keep ogling at her! Damn it!

 

ARGHHHH!!!!!

 

 

* * *

  
**[Xiaoyou’s POV]**

 

The party has started already. Dinner was over. There was music and some fire dance and a bonfire but something has been keeping my thoughts busy.

 

No, slash something.

 

Someone.

 

‘Mi Ren’ has been distant and quiet lately. I always found him on the far opposite of me. And what’s frustrating is that girls are throwing themselves around him.  

 

Urghh! The nerve! Can you believe it?!?

 

Yes, Okay, fine,  I admit he is good-looking, no stunning, sweet, charming, kind, caring, romantic-

 

WAIT WHAT?!

 

Ahhhhh I don’t know anymore?!?

 

This is driving me crazy.

 

 

* * *

 

It around midnight when Ximen saw Xiaoyou stood up and started walking away. He may be pissed and all but not one moment does he leave his eyes away from her. It’s always glued towards her.

 

She walked slowly on the shore and Ximen stood up and followed her. After a few strolls, she stopped and sit down as she closed her eyes and embraced the breeze of the sea. The chilly air made and cold water made her mind relaxed.

 

Somehow, she’s not really the type to party and she accepted it deep down. Rather than stay there, with the loud music and all the unknown people and drinking and chatting, she’d rather be here, alone.

 

Just strolling and enjoying the air and the waves. Closing one’s eyes and cherishing the moment.

 

“Ahhh the air feels nice.” Xiaoyou opened her eyes and looked back only to see the person ignoring her all day, sit beside her. She pouted her lips in disappointment and gaze back towards the sea, but deep down she felt happy. A small curve formed on her lips as soon as she faced away him.

 

“You know, I read in a book once that says life is like the seashore.” Ximen started a conversation. “the waves come crashing, the rocks erode away and the current pulls you out… and yet…” he stopped and Xiaoyou looked at him.

 

“And yet… you still go with the flow.” Xiaoyou smiled as she remember that quote. Another silence enveloped them once again.

 

“I’m sorry” the two said in unison and immediately, both laughed at themselves.

 

Unknown to them, a pair of eyes was watching over them and smiled to herself. She went immediately to the DJ and whispered something to his ear. The DJ smiled and in a few minutes, an indie group soon positioned themselves on the mini stage.

 

“All right ladies and gentlemen, this next song is for those who are in love, out of love, and still searching for love.”  The upbeat music was soon changed into a slow and mellow song and Xiaoyou and Ximen couldn’t help but look back. Even though they were a few meters far away, the music was still loud enough and could still be heard. Ximen noticed some couples slowly dancing around the bonfire.

 

And an idea came upon him. He stood up and cleared the sand around him and offers his hand to Xiaoyou. “May have this dance?”

 

Xiaoyou smiled back at him and gave her hand. She stood up and put her arms around his neck while Ximen snaked his arms around her waist.

 

And in a few moments, the two were now locked in their own world. They slowly swayed to the slow music without glancing away. They locked eyes, yet at the same time, the two were thinking of similar things.

 

_‘Her eyes are really something. It’s full of something.’ Ximen thought as he looked at her_

_‘His eyes are really mesmerizing. And there’s something. Something in his eyes I can’t figure out.’ Xiaoyou also thought as she looked at him._

  


_His eyes moved downwards. ‘Her lips are luscious.’_

_Her gaze moved and she thought, ‘His lips are just enticing.’_

  
  
  


_‘Her scent is too intoxicating’ He thought as he took a breath._

_She smiled when she was able to sense him, ‘‘His scent gives me safety and security.’_

  
  


_‘Everything about her is alluring.’_

_‘Everything about him is mesmerizing.’_

 

 

The tension soon rises and both their heartbeat become erratic.

 

“Thank you…” Xiaoyou looked up and saw the sincerity in his eyes.

 

“For what?”

 

“For everything.” He smiled and it gave warmth in Xiaoyou’s heart. Xiaoyou smiled back and change the topic before tension gets out of hand.

 

“So… do you mind telling me why you’re angry a while ago?” He groaned at Xiaoyou’s question. He really didn’t want to be reminded of it because the reason was _really childish_.

“Xiaoyou… let’s just forget it, okay?” Xiaoyou and Ximen soon sat once more on the sand as the music ended.

 

“Hmmm… are you still mad now?” Xiaoyou curiously asked. If he is still mad, surely she will continue asking for his reasons.

 

“Nope.” He smiled and assured her.

 

“That’s good.” Xiaoyou rubbed her arms to keep her warm. Ximen saw it and instantly rummaged to his bag. He found the blanket, get it and wrapped it to her. The two then slowly leaned their backs towards a rock and continue watching the waves. Slowly, drowsiness soon hit Xiaoyou and her head slowly leaned to his shoulders as she slowly closed her eyes. “I… don’t…” she said between her drowsiness “…like you getting… angry with me.”

 

Ximen brushed a few strands of her hair and looked at her peaceful sleeping face. And in his heart, he felt nothing but contentment.

 

And slowly, he too drifted to dreamland.

 

* * *

 

“Xiaoyou!” Ximen moved a few strands of her on her face and cupped her face. “Hey…” He slowly whispered. It was day break when he was woken up by the waves in his feet and he instantly discovered something. Xiaoyou soon slowly stirred and opened her eyes slowly.

“Heyy…” She smiled and greeted back with a hint of drowsiness on her tone.

 

“Come here, I want to show you something.” He slowly held Xiaoyou’s wrist and the two walked.

 

After a few minutes of walking, Ximen stopped and went to Xiaoyou’s back as he covered her eyes.

 

“What are you doing?” Xiaoyou tried to take Ximens hands off her eyes but it won’t budge.

 

“I have surprised for you.”

 

“What?”

 

Ximen waited for the exact final moment. Just a few more minutes. And then it came.

 

“This.” Slowly, he removed his hands and Xiaoyou opened her eyes. Xiaoyou’s mouth dropped as she looked at the sunrise unfolds before her. It was breathtaking. She couldn’t help but smile at the beautiful scenery. She looked at the person beside her.

 

“Thank you.” She whispered.

 

He looked at her smiled back. “You’re welcome.”

 

And as the sunrise paints the sky with new beginnings, so did it paint their growing affection for each other.

 


	11. Of Destiny and Fate

The days passed like a blur and it was finally the last day of the festival. After the beach party, the two decided to stay home for the remaining days. But since today was the last day, they eventually decided to go out. Ximen looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, satisfied with what he looks. He wore a loose gray cotton sweater, black pants and shoes, and of course, a black beanie. He slowly sat on the sofa as he waited for Xiaoyou and a few minutes later, she went down. He looked at her from head to toe to check her attire. She was wearing a striped sweater, pants and a beanie.

 

A smile formed on his lips and he gave her a thumbs up. Xiaoyou furrowed her brows at his sudden behavior but he just smiled and brushed it off.

 

“Let’s go?” ‘Mi Ren’ offered his hand. Xiaoyou understood it and linked her hands with his as the two went out.

 

For hours, the two tried different booths. They continued strolling around until they stumbled upon a very unique booth. Xiaoyou paused as she read what was written above.

 

“Do you believe in destiny?” She read loudly.

 

“Want to know if you two are destined for each other? Try this test now!” the old man shouted as he looked at the 'couple'.

 

Xiaoyou, a firm believer of soulmates, destiny and happy endings, looked at Ximen and asked, “Mi Ren, do you believe in destiny?”

 

Ximen chuckled. “Nope. Those are for fairy tales.”

 

Xiaoyou stared at him in disbelief. “Then…you don't believe in happy endings?”

 

"I told you, happy endings are just stories that aren't finished yet." He replied this time with a cold tone that give Xiaoyou shivers. Dissatisfied with his answers, she decided to prove him wrong. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the booth.

 

“I don’t believe it. I believe the other way. And I know that deep inside you believe in it. You just don't want to admit it and I’m here to prove you wrong.” Ximen was dumbstruck and hit with the words Xiaoyou throw at him. He can't even think of a comeback. And before he could even react, his arms were dragged towards the booth.

 

“Excuse me! We would like to try it!” she said with a determined voice.

 

The old man smiled. “Good Decision! Come, follow me.”

 

The two followed the old man who led them inside a huge old house. There he decided to explain the mechanics of the test. “This test allows you to know if your partner is your soulmate. The test is separated in 3 parts and you must accomplish the first part before proceeding to the next. If you fail in any part, then the game is over.”

 

“For the first part, each of you are going inside those rooms.” He pointed at the left side to ‘Mi Ren’ and the right side to Xiaoyou. “There are many shirts inside the room, each with different colors. You need to pick one and wear it. When you come out and both of you are wearing the same color of the shirt, then you pass the test. If you fail, then it’s over. There is no time limit here so enjoy, Okay?! Now, start!”

 

The two entered their respective rooms and saw so many different shirts with different colors: black, grey, red, blue; Name a color and there is really a corresponding shirt to it. Xiaoyou scanned the many colors of shirts.  

 

 _'Aish.. This is impossible! What in the world was I thinking?'_ She thought

 

She continued scanning and her eyes landed on a simple shirt with a saying ‘Carpe Diem’ written on it. The moment her eyes landed on it, every inch of her instincts tingled and told her, ‘this was it’. She picked it up and wear it.

 

On the other room, Ximen unenthusiastically scanned the many shirts. He really had no interest in these types of test, so the moment his eyes soon fell on a shirt that seemed to fit his taste, he immediately wear it without second thought. He picked it thoughtlessly.

Since he was a cynic, he really didn’t mind if they fail this test. He went out immediately but it seemed like Xiaoyou was still inside her room. A few minutes of waiting, he stood up from where he was sitting when Xiaoyou walked out from the room.

 

And when he saw her, his eyes widened. All the words left him and his jaw dropped in amazement.

 

When Xiaoyou saw him, she felt her heart skipped a beat and the butterflies in her stomach started fluttering.

 

 

They were both wearing a gray shirt.

  
  


The old man approached them with a pleased look in his face. “It seems like you've passed the first part. A bit fast actually. Shall we proceed?”

  
  


* * *

 

The two looked at the man together and followed him behind after they've changed back. Something between them changed. Both were quiet as if what happened earlier was an imagination. Both were still in shock. Both were still having a hard time accepting what just happened.

 

As they were walking, they entered a room and was welcomed by a girl. She smiled back at the two and proceed to give them the mechanics.

 

“For the second test, this will be a bit tricky.” The girl stated. “I’m giving both of you a piece of paper to answer. In it are questions with corresponding choices. The goal here is to simply make sure that both your answers on each questions matched. If more than half of your choices matched, then you pass the test.” The girl handed both of them a piece of paper and instructed them to answer it on separate rooms.

 

Ximen and Xiaoyou looked at each other momentarily before going inside their respective rooms.

 

After a few minutes, Ximen went outside and gave his paper to the girl, who gave him instruction to wait inside. Not long after, Xiaoyou went outside and gave hers and was given the same instruction.  While the girl was tallying their answers, Ximen and Xiaoyou waited with anticipation inside their respective rooms.

 

Xiaoyou waited anxiously. Her palms begin sweating and hear heart started to beat faster. Her stomach started flipping. A part of her wanted to pass while part of her don't. On the other room, Ximen breathed deeply.  He feels nervous. He can’t help but agree that this test turned out to be something he did not expect.  

 

Soon their names were called and the two went outside. The girl and the old man looked at them, and smiled.

 

“Congratulations, you passed the second test.” Xiaoyou and Ximen held their breath and looked at each other, shock and amazement painted on their face. They could not believe what just happaned. Everything still hasn't sunk in.  

 

Once was definitely a fluke.

 

But twice? Twice was surely pure coincidence.

 

And while this started out for fun, the mere thought of them being potentially soulmates makes them shiver with excitement and nervousness.

 

The old man then looked at them and smiled. “Have you ever heard of the red string of fate?” Xiaoyou and Ximen shook their head no.

 

The old man smiled. “I guess so. According to the myth, the gods tie an invisible red cord around the ankles of those that are destined to meet one another in a certain situation or help each other in a certain way. In the end, even though both of you are in the opposite sides of the world, if you are destined for each other, you will meet halfway.”

 

The pair remained quiet and had a hard time comprehending what the man had just explained. “And now, the final test would be entirely difficult and could even take a lifetime to finish. But this will surely determine if you two are destined for each other.”

 

The old man handed Xiaoyou a book entitled 'Dear John' while he handed a paper bill to Ximen. He then proceed to give them both a pen. “Xiaoyou, I want you to write a message to for him in this blank page. Anything you want to say, you may write it down.”

 

The old man looked at Ximen. "And as for you, yours would be on this 100 yuan. Whatever the content is should be kept to yourselves only. Oh and, put your names there please.”

 

The two followed and started writing messages. Ximen ended up with a very simple message while Xiaoyou was the opposite. After writing, the two handed the objects to the man.

 

“Now the last stage…” The old man paused and the pair held their breath. “…is up to fate.”

 

“Huh?” Ximen and Xiaoyou were puzzled. They somehow don't understand what the man meant.

 

“It goes like this, when the two of you will leave, I'll sell the book and give the money to someone” Ximen and Xiaoyou were about to react and say something but the man continued. “But don't worry! This is all part of the test. And whether you'll leave or not, I'll still end up selling and giving these items.”

 

The man looked at Ximen. “Now for you mister, when I sell this book, promise me you would not go near the store I sold this or buy this book no matter what happens. It will come to you and when that happens, you can say she is your destined lover.”

 

The man looked at Xiaoyou. “And for you young lady, you have to give me your word that you won't ever get or bribe the person who I'll be giving the money. It will also come to you. Fate will intervene if you two are destined for each other. And if these things will land on your hands, then you two are definitely soulmates.” The man ordered.

 

“I have to tell you though, this test will take time. It may take weeks; months or even years before you might receive them so don't lose hope. One couple even took 5 years later.” The man additionally explained.

 

“But isn't it too late for them?” Xiaoyou asked. “Nah! Just believe in destiny. In the case I mentioned, the guy received the book from his fiancée as her wedding gift. He found the message of the girl inside and cancelled off the wedding to look for her. The lady, who was leaving for another country after she lost hope, got the money as a change and read the message. She cancelled her flight and looked for the guy and now they are happily married.” The man narrated.

 

“Uwaa... That's so good to hear!" Xiaoyou answered with an amazed look. Rarely can you found happy endings in the modern world now.

 

“I got to give it to you though. There are less than fifteen people who reached the third stage and less than five who were able to complete all challenge. Now, I want you both to give me your word.” The man ordered.

 

Ximen and Xiaoyou looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement. “We promise not to do anything.” They replied.

 

Ximen's hope in believing in soulmates and destiny dropped drastically. The last test was just plain old impossible.They’re going to need a bloody miracle for it. Oh well. Like what the man said, leave it to fate.

 

As the two leave, they decided not to look back and walk away from the booth. When the old man saw their disappearing figures, he started moving. When he was able to finally finished what he needs to do, he smiled and looked at the 'cute couple' earlier who continued walking, not daring to even look back. “I pray for you happiness.”

 

* * *

 

The two walked hand in hand without even looking back. They were quiet the whole time. But when words fail between them, Ximen's stomach growled, earning him a look from Xiaoyou. Xiaoyou laughed at him and the walls of awkwardness between them crumble.

 

“Hey! You should have told me that you are hungry!” she said as she look at him while still laughing. They were so hooked-up with the soulmate test that they didn't even notice the time.

 

Xiaoyou dragged Ximen to a simple, small native restaurant where they had their dinner. Although the food was good, Ximen still preferred Xiaoyou's cooking. The two shared stories and laughed and talked as if they'd known each other since kids. After eating, the two continued strolling until they end up separately since Xiaoyou needed to buy food for the two of them tomorrow. Ximen strolled and ended up in a raffle booth.

 

“Come On! Come on! Try your luck! You might be lucky and win the prizes!” The Old Woman shouted. Ximen felt lucky today and so he approached the lady.

 

“What should I do to be a winner?” Ximen asked the woman.

 

“Ahh! Welcome! This is a simple raffle draw. All you need is to pick a ball from this box. There's a paper inside the ball and if you're lucky enough, the word 'winner' is written inside. Only then are you able to pick any prize from here.” The lady instructed.

 

Ximen looked at the different prizes. There were clothes, food, stuffed toys, simple home decorations and accessories. He decided to give it a shot because something inside him says so. The lady handed him a box and he picked a ball from the bottom. He slowly twist the ball open and got the folded paper.

 

 _'Well, here is hoping.'_ He thought as he unfolded the paper. Luck was surely on his side when the word 'WINNER' was there. He gave the old lady a small smile and handed her the paper to claim his prize. His eyes strolled from the different prize until he went to the accessories area. His eyes lit up with delight with what he saw. The woman saw his choice and handed him the accessory.

 

“This is perfect.” He smiled at her

 

“I can feel you are going to give this to someone special. She is lucky.” The woman added to him as she saw the face he made. “By the way young man, do you know there's a fireworks display on later? If you want the best view, I suggest you take her up that small hill. The view there would be much nicer.”

 

“Thank you!” He smiled and bowed to the lady as she leaves. As if on cue, Xiaoyou approached him. She noticed him to be in a really good moon because he was grinning nonstop.

 

“What's so funny? Is there something on my face?”

 

“Nope!” Ximen replied while still smiling. He looked at Xiaoyou's wrist and noticed the time. Time to put his plan into action.

 

“Come with me. I have something for you.” He said at the surprised Xiaoyou as he offered his hand. Xiaoyou took it without hesitation and he intertwined her hands with they walk toward their destination.

  


* * *

 

Meizou, Ah Si and Lei sped off. After endless searching, finally, someone had answered their prayers. A few searches with the locals and a middle-aged fisherman pointed out that he saw the said bike on the road while he was walking back home with his catch.

 

He pointed the direction where the car went and immediately, the three sped off.

  


The search has finally been narrowed.

  


There's only one place located on that direction.

 

* * *

 

The walk took twenty minutes to reach the top. It was easy at first because there were stairs at the bottom but it stopped half-way. When they reach the top, Ximen was pleased with the results of his plan.

 

Just looking at her reaction warmed his heart. And it was enough for him.

 

Xiaoyou's face was brightly lit up. Her face was filled with so many emotions: excitement, happiness, amazement. She scanned the place and was left speechless. The view here was definitely the best. She could see different colors and she guessed this was from the festival. The view made her smile. And the cool air made her calm. She ran around with her arms wide open as she feel the cold breeze in her arms. A few times of running and spinning around, she settled by the tree there. It was the only one there. Ximen sat beside her.

 

“You liked it?”

 

“I love it!” She exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. “Thank You!!”

 

Her eyes were now locked on him and this made Ximen nervous. His palm soon became sweaty. He slowly put his hands inside his pocket and grabbed something.

 

“This is for you.” Xiaoyou looked at the object and her eyes widen. In the box was a simply silver, heart-shaped necklace.

 

Ximen took the content from the box and went to her back side. She held her hair and he slid the necklace to her neck, slightly shivering as she felt his hands brush her nape.

  
  


Xiaoyou looked at his face once he was done and their eyes were locked at each other.

  
  
  


They were only a few centimeters away.

  
  
  


Xiaoyou could feel her heartbeat pound faster. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering again. Her face started to warm. And she felt the tension rise between them.

  
  
  


Ximen looked at her eyes. Her eyes were full of emotions and it was overwhelming him with happiness. He swallowed hard as he moved his gaze to her luscious lips.

  
  
  
And slowly, he lowered his face more so he could reach her.

  
  
  


Xiaoyou started to close her eyes when he was close to her now.

  
  
  


Slowly.

  
  
  


He saw her closed her eyes. And when they were a few inches away, he closed his

  
  


Closer. Slowly.

  
  
  


A few centimeters away.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

And then a loud explosion happened that made them turned around immediately. The fireworks display had started.

  
  
  


“Uwaaa! So beautiful!” Xiaoyou exclaimed to cover up her nervousness. It was a good thing the darkness could hide her face because she is sure she was madly blushing. She could not imagine what was could happen had the fireworks didn't popped up. She wanted to fan herself from all the heat but she was too embarrassed to move.

 

“Ahhh.. I forgot to tell you there was a fireworks display. The best view would be here so I took you here.” Ximen explained as he turned around to hide his blushing face. His heart was doing some wild exhibition and he was about to die from embarrassment. And not to mention, it got soooooo freaking hot.

 

“Thank you…” She breathed slowly to calm herself. “for today…” She said as she looked at him.

 

Now their eyes are locked again.

 

“Your... welcome.” He replied.

 

The two were sitting closely at each other as they continued watching the fireworks. Smiling, grinning, catching a glimpse of the other, having small conversations.

  
  
  
  


From afar, they do look like a sweet couple.

  
  
  
  


Rather, more like soul mates who found each other.


	12. Forgotten and Remembered

_Let the rain wash away, the pain of yesterday_

* * *

 

Three days has passed since the festival and Xiaoyou was totally worn out - physically, mentally and emotionally.

 

Living with him was hell. Being under the same roof as him was killing her.

 

Especially because of _what happened_.

 

 _'Ahhhhhhh!!!!!! What is wrong with me?!'_ She said to herself as she buried her face in the pillow when the memory during the fireworks resurfaced once again. She can't help but question it. She always feels nervous around him. Not to mention, the deities seems to enjoy teasing her because they always put them together. She's starting to understand what her feelings meant but she doesn't want to admit it yet.

 

Everything is just too new and overwhelming.

 

She put her palms on her face that were warm. The memory where they were about to kiss again at the sofa popped up and she can’t help but groan in frustration. “KYAAAAAAAA?!” Xiaoyou squealed and shouted at her pillow. This was just too frustrating and annoying and bad for the heart. She's getting giddy and smiling from ear to ear but at the same time is nervous and anxious.

 

When she was finally about to calm down, her brain betrayed her yet again and another memory come up. This time, what happened yesterday.

 

_“Mi Ren!!” Xiaoyou shouted as she walked everywhere. “Where are you! I need... your...-” She was cut off when ‘Mi Ren’ stared at her.  She stiffened._

 

_Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. A blush slowly crept on her face._

 

 _Standing in front of her and staring at her was none other than the young lad._ _Her roommate who was amazingly stunning._

 

_Mesmerizing_

 

_Charming._

 

_Cute and_

 

 

 

_Half-naked._

 

_“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Xiaoyou screamed at the top of her lungs as she covered her eyes. Ximen immediately moved on instinct to covered her mouth._

 

_“Ack! Stop shouting please!” He said as he continued to cover her mouth but Xiaoyou brushed it aside. She’s praying that to floor will hopefully eat her up now._

 

_“Yah!!! PUT A SHIRT NOW!!!” She exclaimed as she turned her back from him and run to her room. Ximen looked at her and can't help but smile. Her reaction was just too cute._

 

Xiaoyou groaned at the memory. She stare at the wall for a few minutes and concluded. She was absolutely crazy now. Without second thought, she went outside to calm herself down.

 

* * *

Ye Sha was walking busily on the streets with her camera when she suddenly bumped into someone.

 

“Oh!” She touched her shoulder and immediately looked back and bowed. “I’m sorry!”

 

The guy looked at her and smiled. “It's okay.” Yesha looked up and her eyes widen. The guy was shocked also.

 

“YOU!?!?!” both exclaimed in unison.

 

* * *

 

“Xiaoyou? Xiaoyou?!  Where are you?” When Ximen woke up, the house seemed desolated. Usually at this time, Xiaoyou was already done cooking their lunch but now the house seemed quiet.

 

Too quiet in fact that it's deafening.

 

 _'Where could she be at this time?'_   Because it seems like she's out, he decided to cook lunch. A wave of disappointment soon filled him. Rarely there were times when he eats meals by himself. Good thing he learned to cook as time passed by.

 

After cooking lunch, he decided to look for her. He went to his room to fix himself and when he was about to go downstairs, his eyes landed to a half-opened door on the other end. Curious as to what was inside, he decided to explore.

 

The room was not dirty but it was also not that clean. He noticed the many canvases, spilled paints, papers, news and books. He scanned the many pinned articles in the wall and read it. 

 

Some of it were about famous actors and actress - obviously Xiaoyou's favorite actors and actress. Some of it were articles about her favorite musicians. And some were her favorite writers. He smiled. Classic Xiaoyou who keeps track of her favorite people in order to meet them someday. However, as he continued reading, he froze at a particular pinned article.

 

_‘Young writer uses ‘the way of tea’ to bring in inner peace ’_

_‘Caesar, author of ‘One Time, One Meeting’ is coming home'_

_'Young author Caesar prefers to remain in the shadows; Anonymity over Fave'_

 

_Caesar_

 

It oddly ringed a bell. 

 

 

The name echoed inside his head and he was starting to get dizzy. The room soon started spinning and his head starts throbbing.

 

And before he noticed, the forgotten memories soon consumed him.

 

_He sees people._

_Three people._

_It was blurry at first._

_But now, their faces were clear as a crystal._

 

The scene soon shifted and all he can see is lights.

 

_Lights and loud music._

_He was in a club._

_He sees himself with girls hand in hand._

_He was laughing and drinking alongside with a guy._

 

He groaned in pain and the scene changed once more.

 

_He sees a blond guy sleeping and a guy with a weird hairstyle._

_The latter called out to said a name_

_“Oh, Ximen!”_

 

Another scene popped up.

_It’s was him._

_Pouring tea._

_And then writing a book._

 

Different voices ringed in his head. And the voices grew louder and louder.

 

The visions became clear. And everything was summed up into a name.

 

“Ximen.”

 

* * *

 

“Ye Sha, right?” Meizou and Yesha settled at a bench outside. It’s been a while since they last seen each other.

 

“Yes. And you are Feng Meizou.” Ye Sha smiled back at him.

 

“So what brings you here?” Ye Sha asked

 

“Ahhh… I’m looking for someone. A close friend of mine.”

 

Ye Sha froze. His words echoed inside her head. _‘A close friend of mine.’_ Realization soon dwelled on her and she turned pale.

 

Of course. How could she forgot. No wonder he seemed familiar.

 

She stood up immediately which startled Meizou. “Oh shit.”

 

* * *

 

Xiaoyou was done buying food but her thoughts seemed to be in space now. She is trudging. As she crosses down the pedestrian lane, she slowly walked on the white lines and confronts her feelings.

 

“To confess ” Xiaoyou said on the first line.

 

“Don’t confess ” She said on the second line.

 

“To confess”  Xiaoyou said for the third line

 

“Don’t confess.” She said on the fourth line. She continued on and on until she reaches the last white line. “Con..fess” Maybe fate is on her side. Gathering up her courage, she hurriedly walk back home.

 

* * *

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” Ye Sha muttered at the startled but confused Meizou.

 

“Hey, are you all right?” Meizou asked but Ye Sha was too absorbed with what she just discovered. She instantly grab her things and run without second thought. Seeing Ye Sha in a distressed state, Meizou ran after him.

 

Ye Sha ran as fast as she can, not minding the people that blocked her. Meizou followed her and ran as fast as he can to catch up with her.

 

* * *

Xiaoyou was already close to her house but she stopped. The nervousness she felt made her rethink and the fear slowly took over her.

 

What if she gets rejected?   What if he didn’t see her that way?   What if all he wants is friendship?

 

_What if he will remember?_

 

Xiaoyou stiffened and she turned mute. She couldn't breathe.  She forced her legs to move forward as she clutched at her chest. She told herself that there was air all around her, that her throat was  _working_ , that her lungs were  _working_ , that she could  _breathe_. But it took quite a few desperate gasps for breath and strangled inhales before she felt she could even  _see_  with any sort of clarity. She moved her body toward an open and green area with lots of space and tons of  _air_. She leaned against a tree, shoulders rising and falling hard as the bark scraped against the palm of her hand.

 

Her eyelids fluttered closed, and a breeze moved over her face.

 

 _She got attached._ She got too close to him that she had totally forgotten that his existence was only temporary. _That he could always walk away._

And now it’s too late to stop it. The walls that she built around herself were already conquered. And the pain in her heart is too unbearable. The heavens seemed to feel her pain and anguish because slowly, the rain started to fall.  She hurriedly ran but came to a halt when she saw _him_ , standing outside, waiting for her in the rain.

 

Xiaoyou slowly walked to his side and when she was standing in front of him, he stood up and hugged her. Xiaoyou’s eyes turned misty and the tears started to fall. Ximen rested his face on Xiaoyou’s shoulder. The silence between them was deafening.

 

* * *

Meizou has been running for minutes now. He was soaking wet already because of the rain but he didn’t mind. He kept running and running until he saw her stop. He went to her side and his eyes looked to where Ye Sha was watching. His eyes widen and his jaw dropped.

 

* * *

Xiaoyou was wondering what happened. He just hugged him out of the blue. But suddenly, the emotions inside her burst out and the tears started to fall.

 

“Hey Mi R-”

 

“Ximen.” He cut her. “My name is Ximen.”

 

She stiffened and her face turned pale.  Her worst nightmare is happening already.

 

“I have something to tell you. I –” She’s praying that her voice wouldn’t betray her now. He needs to know or she might lose him.

 

“And so do I.” He cut her once more and rested his forehead on hers. He held her trembling hands. He closed his eyes and tried to savor the moment. “Whatever you’re going to say… save it when I come back.”

 

Xiaoyou choked down a sob, opened her eyes at look at him questioningly. She didn’t understand what he meant.

  
  


“I’m leaving, Xiaoyou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Ximen as an author came from HYD film. But since I didn't have any pen names in mind, I just used Xize's English name.


	13. Worlds Apart

_“I’m leaving, Xiaoyou.”  Xiaoyou felt her body tensed. Her breath quicken as her heart rate pulsated wildly in her chest . Her head throb and her knees soon started to tremble. Everything was deafening but she could hear the sound of her heart shattering_

 

_“W-what? But why are you leav-”_

 

_She was cut off. “I'm leaving... But I'm coming back for you.” Her face lit up when the words finally registered and hope slowly returned to her. She wasn't sure if I she heard it right._

 

_As if reading her thoughts, he repeated what he said. “I'm going back to settle some things at home. But I promise you. I promise I will come back for you.” He said and he kissed her forehead._

 

_He looked at her once more._

 

_“I'm going to kiss you now, Xiaoyou.” Ximen looked at her eyes and Xiaoyou’s eyes widen. She blushed instantly at his sudden statement.  “And when I do, it's going to mean that you are mine. I don't care how far away from each other we are. You are mine. 'll come back.  So please, wait for me.”_

 

 

_She nodded. And then slowly, he descended his face._

 

_She started to close her eyes when she felt his cold, minty breath; The butterflies in her stomach started fluttering._

 

_And then she felt it._

 

_His warm lips. It was soft and careful and thrilling and she swear, not a single force on earth could stop the trembling of her hands.  His kiss sent a tingle sprinting down her spine like a tingle panther. And she felt something melt inside her that hurt in an exquisite way. All her longings, all her dreams and sweet anguish, all the secrets that were dormant within her came awake._

 

_Everything was transformed and enchanted and made sense._

 

_And then the kiss became passionate and needy and she started kissing back. His arms strongly wrapped around her waist and she felt her knees turned to jelly. So she held his nape for support. And they continued kissing._

 

_It took a few minutes before the two parted for air. They both closed their eyes. And then he leaned his forehead against her and breathe in her intoxicating scent._

 

_They both remained stilled. Just savoring the moment._

 

_Hoping that it will last. Praying that time would stand still._

 

_And even though it was raining and the air has gone cold, he was enough to warm her up._

 

_No one cared. This moment was all that matters._

 

The dream ended abruptly and Xiaoyou was shaken back into reality. Slowly and reluctantly, she uncover her face from the blankets. She blinked twice and said nothing. Streaks of sunlight penetrated the window and she sat up. She gently wiped the teardrops that were forming on her eyes. It was the same dream all over again.

 

It's been almost three weeks since Mi Ren, or rather, Ximen left. But even so, she could still picture up the events as freshly as if it happened yesterday. Everything was still clearly embedded in her mind.

 

She helplessly sighed. She clutched the heart necklace with her hand and sadly smiled, “I'm waiting.”

 

 

* * *

A knock from the door brought Xiaoyou’s thoughts to reality. She opened the door and found Ye Sha.

 

“Hey, are you all right?” Xiaoyou forced a small smile. Ever since Ximen had left, Xiaoyou has been less lively and more depressed. 

 

“Hey...” Xiaoyou looked at her and became worried at her serious expression. “There are some things you need to know.” Ye Sha clutched her laptop and the two settled in the living room.

 

“Xiaoyou, about Ximen…” Xiaoyou looked at her immediately. Just a mention of his name was enough to catch her attention. “I met him once.”

 

Xiaoyou remained quiet. “You see… my boss, Xiao Zi introduced him and his friends to me way back.” Ye Sha looked at her but she still has this puzzled look. She sighed. “Xiaoyou… Ximen is no ordinary man.”

 

“What do you mean?” she asked. Ye Sha exhaled and opened her laptop. She needs to know in order to protect her. She typed in ‘F4’ and various articles and pictures appeared.

 

Xiaoyou’s eyes widen. There were dozens of pictures of Ximen there along with some guys. Ye Sha clicked one of the links. “F4 is the name of Ximen’s circle of friends. Those 4 guys are childhood friends.” Xiaoyou looked at the photos slowly. 

 

“Feng Mei Zou” Ye Sha started as she clicked one picture.  “He is the successor of the Feng Group, the major shareholders of an extremely valuable construction conglomerate.”

 

Xiaoyou’s eyes widen. “Not only that. They own a fair amount of luxurious clubs and have large control over real estate values all over Shanghai and Beijing.” Ye Sha added. “Rumor even has it that they have long history of a triad organization and is even the current head boss. Another rumor said that half of the Hainan Islands are theirs.”

 

“This is Huaze Lei.” Ye Sha replied as she clicked another link. “He is a prodigy when it comes to music. He has perfect pitch, an excellent composer, and adept to many musical instruments.”

 

Xiaoyou softly smiled. Compared to the previous guy, he looks more calm and composed. “He seems… different.”

 

“Throw away the thought that most prodigies are poor.” Ye Sha chuckled and continued. “Remember that grand theater that you’ve been dreaming to visit in Shanghai?” Xiaoyou nodded. “Well, they own it. That as well as many other studios and theaters.”

 

Ye Sha clicked another. “Considered as one of the world’s youngest billionaire, He is Daoming Si, The heir to the Daoming Group, a group of companies that own various Hotel Chains, Casinos and Restaurants. He is also F4’s leader. He is too well-known even outside of China. Even the kids from other countries recognize who he is.”

 

Ye Sha clicked another linked and Xiaoyou nearly forgot to breathe. Everything that she just heard from Ye Sha flew out of window and all she can see is _him_. “I think you recognize him already.” Xiaoyou stiffened. “This is Yan Ximen. His father is the current head of Shanghai’s largest tea ceremony school. His mother, a very gifted artist, his grandfather, the current owner of Shanghai Museum.”

 

Xiaoyou remained still. “He is an excellent artist, a genius strategist and some say, even a writer. He is one of Shanghai’s playboy. He has an older brother but it seems like their family went complicated.”

 

Xiaoyou remained motionless. She can feel her pulse pounding in her temples, her mind lost in the constructing scenarios inside her head. She clenches her fists tightly, until her nails dig into the palm of her hand.

 

Everything that Ye Sha said to her opened her eyes.

 

They are two worlds apart.

 

This will surely not work.

 

 

 

* * *

Ximen was back for good and everyone was delighted. He had cleared up any rumors regarding his long absence by giving the media a good excuse. Although he has covered the truth, he has told his close friends what happened. Regardless, the F4 couldn't help but feel happy at the sudden return of their missing friend. They even had a party of his comeback. 

 

Well, he only told them just half the truth.

 

Yes, he hasn't told anyone a single thing about Jiang Xiaoyou. He remembered everything crystal clear.

 

And that’s what has been bothering him now. 

 

So here he was, at their usual hangout lounge, staring at wall, as if asking for a fight.

 

“Something is bothering you.” He turned to see who it was. It was none other than Lei. He looked away.

 

It totally freaked him out how Lei could easily read him. He was beginning to wonder if Lei took up psychology class rather than music class. “Bothering? What are you talking about?” Okay he wasn't really good at lying. Moreover, this is Lei. You can't lie at him. The guy is a human lie detector.

 

“I can see it in you.  You lied at the interview. Something happened to you back then and it's bothering you. Whatever it is that is bothering you, you should start to face it.” With this, he stood up from where he was sleeping and left the dumbstruck Ximen.

 

His words seemed to have made an impact on Ximen and he started to ponder. Lei smirked at the sight and dialed his phone immediately. “Guys, we have situation.”

 

* * *

Meizou entered his house and sighed. It was late in the evening and he hasn’t even had dinner yet. Work got really troublesome. He scanned at the many folders and envelopes on his desk and began sorting them. His eyes eyeing at a particular folder containing details about a young girl named Jiang Xiaoyou.

 

That girl had really made an impression on him. Seeing his best friend with this girl, he can sense how important she is to him. He can’t help but want to get to know her and protect her from the sidelines. He hasn’t asked Ximen anything regarding her. He'll surely tell them in time.

 

Meizou went to his room and unbuttoned his suit. He slowly removed his shirt, revealing his toned upper body. He suddenly paused. “You should have told me that you’re back.” He looked back he saw  _her_   leaning by the wall. He smiled at the marvelous sight.

 

She smiled back as she sat on his bed. Meizou went by her side and kissed her passionately. “Welcome home, Xiao zi”

 

* * *

Xiaoyou’s thoughts were interrupted when Ye Sha’s phone rang. The latter looked at her ringing phone and motioned to answer it.

 

“Hello?”  Ye Sha’s eyes widened. “All right. I’ll be there.” Ye Sha ended the call and looked back at Xiaoyou.

 

“Xiaoyou, I’m going back to Shanghai. My boss is back.” Before Xiaoyou could even react, Ye Sha offered her something that could possibly change her life.

 

 

 

 

“Would you like to come to Shanghai with me?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the censorship in MG2018, I kinda exaggerated the F4 here by combining all the F4 lifestyle from MG2001, HYD and BOF.


	14. Crescent Moon

It has been three days since the awkward talk between Ximen and Lei. And although they still hang out, something changed between the four of them. Rather, Ximen noticed a shift between Lei, Ah Si and Meizou. Even Shancai seemed awkward with him. Being with them seemed a bit weird now. They seem, distant. Strange.

 

And then one evening, the dreaded intervention happened.

 

“Ximen... You need to tell us now.” Ximen looked at them and fidgeted nervously. The three of them cornered him and they were dead serious. They demand the truth now.

 

Well, they are his friends. Or more like, best friends.

 

And he trusts them.

 

He inhaled deeply.

 

“When I had an accident, I…” His voice started to trail off and they barely heard what he said. But when his eyes looked at Lei and Meizou, he could sense a weird tingle in his gut. Like they knew something which he didn’t know

 

“You...?” Meizou asked with anticipation, a slight smile forming on his face.

 

“I…” Meizou, Ah Si and Lei were in edged as they wait for him. They went closer towards him, eyes slowly widen in anticipation.

 

“I met someone there.” Meizou punched the air with happiness. Lei smiled while Ah Si groaned. No wonder their friend seemed different now. The famous playboy has now become a one woman. And his earlier statement confirmed Lei's hunch.

 

“Okay Ah Si, pay up. I won.” Lei smirked as he turned to Ah Si who just looked disappointed.

 

“Yah! And you called yourselves my friends! Tch!” Ximen pouted. But deep inside, he was glad. It was as if the walls between him and his friends have crumbled. They all laughed at each other.

 

“By the way Ximen, who's the brave girl?” Lei asked and a smile brought to his face.

 

“Her name is Jiang Xiaoyou.” He said as he handed them a picture of the two of them given to him by Ye Sha before. Everyone looked at the photo. “She lived back there. She’s the one who helped me.” He added, the warmth and fondness showing on his eyes.

 

Ah Si, Lei and Meizou grew silent as they sensed the longing on Ximen’s eyes. They knew he wanted her. But for some unknown reason, he is hesitating. It was as if he wanted what he could not have. There was a short silence until Lei spoke.

 

“Then what are you hesitating for?” Funny how Lei can always read people no matter how they mask themselves. “I can see you like her but why are you hesitating?”

 

“It's just... you guys know about my family situation... and... I am afraid I might hurt her in the end. I am afraid my past will haunt her. She’s too pure. I don’t want to taint her..”

 

“Hey, What are you saying? You are not your father!” It was Meizou this time. “I know you like her so much. That's why, I believe you wouldn't hurt her!” Meizou might be an all around playboy like him but he knows more. When it comes to affairs of the heart, Meizou had it deep. He knows and understands love far more than Ximen does.

 

“Don't worry my man!! We'll always be here for you!” Ah Si chided in this time. “What are we, F4 for?” Ah Si confidently added as he hooked his arms around Ximen.

 

“Don't you mean 'friends'?” Lei pointed out.

 

“Friends? Why friends?” Ah Si remained clueless as ever and everyone laughed when he tried to argue for the nth time.

 

But inside, it warmed Ximen’s heart. He smiled at the thought, _‘what are friends for?'_ Truly, he is grateful that he was given such thoughtful friends.

 

They chatted non-stop. Mostly Ximen telling his friends about Xiaoyou, his accident and his life there. Lei, Ah Si and Meizou can't help but smile at Ximen's change of behavior. Just listening to him intrigued them. Listening to him made them want to meet Xiaoyou personally.

 

Xiaoyou, the only woman who successfully conquered and tamed Ximen.

 

“By the way, Ximen…” Ximen looked at Meizou who was smirking smugly. “I have something to show you. Come with me.” Meizou stood up and Ximen followed, leaving the two members dumbfounded.

 

* * *

 

The ride to Meizou's house was oddly quiet. Ximen would often glance at his bestfriend but the latter would just end up smiling at him.

 

His happy aura is starting to freak out Ximen. Just looking at him would give you an idea.

 

Feng Meizou is up to no good.

 

Meizou pulled off and parked his car and the two went out. Ximen noticed that his bestfriend has been humming, smiling and whistling nonstop all throughout the ride.

 

“You're scaring me.” Ximen commented as furrowed his brows. But Meizou once again flashed him a mysterious smile. His mood is too good it is definitely scaring Ximen.

 

“Seriously Meizou, if this is one of your pranks, I’m going to kill you later.”

 

Meizou just smiled at him and reassured him. “Relax my friend! trust me, you're gonna love this. You're gonna even do me favors after this." He laughed. Ximen followed Meizou and they stopped outside at farthest room. Ximen raised his left brow questioningly.

 

Meizou opened the door and signaled his head to enter the room. Ximen obliged and went inside. He turned the lights on.

 

A chill ran down to his spine and he froze.

 

He quickly moved forward to the photographs hanging on the walls. He smiled in disbelief.

 

They were all photos about _them_ \- photos from the festival, from Grandma Ling’s restaurant, from the beach party, from the sunrise, even from the fireworks.

 

He smiled as he recognize these photos

He looked at their photos and the ache in his heart came back. He really misses her.

 

He missed their conversations. He missed their meals. He missed their movie dates.

 

He missed the sound of her laugh. Missed her comforting scent.

 

He missed the warmth of her hands. Missed the taste of her lips.

 

He missed everything about her.

 

“I know all about it.” Meizou’s tap on his shoulder brought his thoughts back to reality. “I know all about her.”

 

Ximen looked at him confusingly. “She misses you too, you know.”

 

“What to you mean?” Ximen asked.

 

Meizou and Ximen sat down and he starts telling him of his story: about their search, bumping into Ye Sha, what he saw and everything else. Ximen sighed. Guess there's no point in hiding now.

 

“Hey, Meizou.” Meizou looked at him and saw something in his eyes, a hint of longing and pleading.

 

“Help me keep her safe.”

 

Meizou smiled. It's the first time his close friend asked him for favors. “Don't worry. I'll help you protect her.”

 

“By the way, Meizou...” Meizou was startled at the sudden change. “...how are things between you and Xiao Zi?”

 

Ximen can’t help but bring it up. He had always noticed that something was going on between Meizou and Xiao Zi. Both seemed to like each other. But both were too stubborn to give in. They always had the 'more-than-friends-but-less-than-lovers' vibe ever since university days. They always bicker, but Meizou always cared for her and has been protecting her ever since.

 

Ximen kinda get the feeling that Xiao Zi has feelings for his best friend but she hasn't said anything. He knows Meizou likes her. But his status as an underground prince holds him back. And now both are stuck in this 'friends with benefits' and  'no-strings-attached' set-up.

 

Ximen doesn’t really agree on their set-up cause he knows it will get complicated when feelings will be involved. But it seemed too late. It seemed like feelings were already involved beforehand and both just turned blind eye at that.

 

“I don't know...I just...want to keep her safe. But being beside her, I've never been so happy in my entire life.” Meizou replied. 

 

Their conversation was soon interrupted when Ximen’s phone rang. He looked at the caller and grimaced. He had a bad feeling about this. He closed his eyes and answered the call. “Hello, Mom?”

 

* * *

Xiaoyou sighed as she sat at a bench beside a lamppost. The town was back to its natural quietness now that the festival was over.

 

Her life grew quiet as well.

 

Xiaoyou can’t help but ponder on the recent decision she made. Was it the right thing to do? She can’t help but be confused. What transpired earlier was still fresh from her memory and she can’t but wonder if she did the right thing.

 

_“Would you like to come to Shanghai with me?”_

 

_Xiaoyou widen her eyes. She totally wasn't expecting that._

 

_“Ye Sha…” Her voice trembled._

 

_“Xiaoyou, I'm leaving tonight. And if you want to see him, I'd be willing to help. I know you have feelings for him. So please, come with me. I don't like seeing you get hurt.” Xiaoyou looked at Ye Sha and she could see the pain and care in her eyes._

 

_“I...I can't” Ye Sha quickly stood up._

 

_“Why? If this is still about the promise you made from your father, isn't it time you let go? I know you promised to stay here. But the world has so much to offer and you are missing it now.”_

 

_Xiaoyou turned quiet. She remembered her promise to her father on just staying on the town. She promised him before he died that She’ll remain here. “It's not just about it, Ye Sha. Ximen and I made promises. He promised he will return. And I promised to wait. "_

 

_Ye Sha sighed and gave up. “All right. But, if you ever change your mind, I'm waiting. I'll be leaving around 6 this evening.” She looked at me and left._

 

Xiaoyou closed her eyes as she thought back of what happened and the ache echoed through the very marrow of her bones.

 

The waiting. The longing. The fear. The solitude. The unanswered questions. She can’t even explain what she feels anymore. Different scenarios played inside her head. Her thoughts became messy. And these were slowly eating her out. She tried not to think so much. But then silence was a killer too.

 

She felt a tear escape in her eyes.

 

“Xiaoyou.” She opened her eyes and wipe the tear immediately. She looked back to see who it is.

 

“Tian Ye!”

 

“It's been a while." Tian Ye commented as he sat down beside her

 

“Yeah, It has been.” There was a short silence that enveloped around the two of them. Honestly, Xiaoyou want to be alone for a while but.

 

“Xiaoyou." She looked at him and saw something in his eyes that made her nervous. “There's something I want to say to you.”

 

She gulped.

 

“I like you.”

* * *

 

**[Xiaoyou's POV]**

“I like you..”

 

My eyes widen and my mouth hanged opened. _'He likes me?'_

  
  


I should be happy... right?

 

I mean, someone just said that they like me so I should be feeling giddy and high in cloud nine right now.

 

I should be feeling like what those heroines in the movies feel. Those fluttering moments and butterflies in your stomach.

  
  
  


But it was not the case.

  
  
  


“Why…” my voice started stuttering. “Why do you like me?”

 

Tian Ye smiled at me. “Do I need a reason to like you?” I gave him a puzzled looked and he made a small laugh. After that, he stared at the empty space in front of him.

 

“Why do I like you? Even I don't have an answer for that.” I continued to remain silent. “But... I guess it's just the vibes you give me, the smile you put on my face, the laugh I get from talking to you, and just the fact that you can make me think of you even if we're not talking at the moment.”

 

Tian Ye looked at me and made a small smile but his eyes says otherwise. His eyes speak nothing but sadness.

  
  


“I'm... sorry...” I looked down.    
  


“You like him.” My eyes widen and I look back at him.  Does he know? As far as I remembered, only Ye Sha knew.

 

He chuckled. “You don't need to tell me. Your face and actions says it all.”

 

_ Oh god, Was I that obvious? _

 

As if on cue, he gave me an answer. “And yes, It's kinda obvious.”

 

_ Is he reading my mind? _

 

He chuckled. “And no, I'm not reading my mind. It's just that... You have this expression you only show when you're with him.” My face reddened and I touch my warm face.

 

_ Expression? What expression? _

 

He laughed. But after a while, the laughter died. And silence encircled us once more.

 

“Thank you.” I instantly became confused and gave him a questioning look.

 

“For hearing me out. I know you already like someone. But still, thank you for giving me the closure that I needed. I kinda needed a strong push to let me move forward.”

 

Tian Ye's eyes started to become misty. He sighed. “I wonder... If I confessed to you before, will everything turned out differently?” He made a force laugh and my eyes soon started become teary.

 

This is too painful. “Tian Ye... You’re a good friend. And I don't want to lose you.”

 

He smiled a little. "Don't worry. We'll still be friends. I can't force myself to stop liking you. But I can always try to move on. Just give me time."

 

He looked at me cupped my face. “Be happy Xiaoyou.” I smiled and a few seconds later, I found myself hugging him. He hugged me back also. 

 

“If he hurt you ever hurt you. I'm going to punch him.” I laughed and we broke apart. He stood up and breathed deeply.

 

“Goodbye Xiaoyou.” Tian Ye stood up and started walking back. 

  
  


I stared at the withdrawing figure and sighed. The feeling of rejecting someone important was all new to me and I don't know what to do with these new emotions inside me.  “You're right though... Maybe things might have been different.”


	15. Resolve

It was early in the morning when a loud knock outside his apartment woke up Meizou. He opened the door and was surprised to see an unexpected visitor.

 

“Can I come in?” The lady asked.

 

“Sure... Come in.” Meizou and the 'unexpected' visitor motioned in and settled in the sofa.

 

“So... What brings you here Ye Sha?”

 

“Well, for starters I need to come back because of work.” Meizou nodded in understanding. Of course she'd be in Shanghai. Xiao Zi was back after all. “And I asked Xiaoyou to come with me.”

 

“You did what!!?” Meizou exclaimed loudly, totally forgetting that someone was resting in his place. He calmed himself and talked in a whispering manner. “Is she here?”

 

Ye Sha's head move in disagreement. She slowly told him everything that happened back: how she misses him, what she revealed and her offer that she declined.

 

“Why did you tell her about us?”

 

“She needs to know!” Ye Sha said defensively and Meizou sighed. She's right. She needs to know.

  


Unbeknownst to them, a certain someone has been listening to their conversation from the start. She could not believe what she heard. The doubts and insecurities soon filled her mind.

 

“Who is _she_?”

 

* * *

As soon as they were done talking, Ye Sha immediately left the apartment while Meizou went back to his bedroom.  As he went inside, Meizou was surprised to see Xiao Zi standing at the corner of his bed.

 

She looked at him and he was startled by her gaze. He felt her gaze burning into him. It took him everything not to look but he gave in anyway. And she was surprised. The look in Meizou’s eyes seemed different. His eyes speaks volumes of different emotions. Emotions that she could not understand.

 

“Did I wake you up?” Meizou asked but she remained silent. She forced a small smile and shook her head no.

 

“I won’t ask you to talk to me,” Meizou says, leaning forward. He wrapped his fingers around the back of Xiao Zi’s neck and draws their foreheads together. “But I’m here, you know? I’m worried about you.”

 

Xiao Zi’s heart twinges. If Meizou knew her so well, he’d know what was wrong. But now she knows. All this time, Meizou never noticed anything else. None of her passes, subtle hints, nothing.

 

She had always liked him. Ever since their college days. He was partly the reason why she backed out of the engagement with the Daoming heir. She likes Meizou. And she spent countless days trying to show him just how perfect she was.

 

But it seems he never saw her there. And it hurts her seeing him sleeping with different kinds of woman. So she asked him to stop. But when she did, he proposed her a set-up.

 

No strings attached. Friends-with-benefits.

 

Her brain screamed not to. Logic dictates her she should say no. But her heart betrayed her. She was so desperate she didn’t care if he was using her. So she agreed. She accepted the proposal, hoping that one day, he might see her differently.

 

And it did make a difference. The past months after that were pure bliss. He had been true to his word that there would only be her. He would often fly to New York to visit her. Spend time with her, go on dates with her, watch movies with her. He had been intimate with her and it gave her a spark of hope.

  


But now, _there's a she_.

 

And she honestly couldn’t take it. Her heart couldn’t take it. There was so much she needed to get off her chest. One more one-night stand with someone she truly loved, who seemed to not love her after all,  might actually kill her. She needed to break the cycle and get her feelings out once and for all.

 

Her heart pounded, and her hands began to feel clammy. And with a soft voice and trembling lips, she confessed. “I like you, Meizou.”

  


She watches as Meizou’s face contort into the expression she never wanted to see. There was guilt. There was anguish. Meizou looks at her, jaw open to say something, but the words don’t come. Xiao Zi knows what he wants to say, though. They’re good like that, they remember, picking up each other’s words and feelings.

  


Little did Xiao Zi knew that Meizou was feeling the same way as her. He was beyond happy hearing the words he’d always dream of hearing. But he doesn’t want to lose her. He can’t afford to lose her. Being underground entails danger. The people he face were heartless and they wouldn't hesitate to hurt innocent people like her if it suited their needs. And he just couldn't let them do that. He couldn't let them hurt the one person that mattered most to him.

  


And so Meizou did what what he always do - ran away. “I thought we made it clear that no strings should be attached.” Xiao Zi’s eyes widened, his cold voice sent shivers in her spine.

 

Everything suddenly became painful. Every word he says was like a dagger in her heart. After being with him, she thought she could conquer him. But she was wrong.

 

“I... understand…” Xiao Zi looked away dejectedly. Her eyes went misty. She feels the tears sting at the back of her eyes but she blinked those tears away. She can’t cry, not here. Not in front of him.

 

The silence grew heavy. The room became suffocating. And Xiao Zi hates it. She hates the tension in the air, so much that she looks at the door like it might be her saving grace. She was about to stand up and leave when he suddenly grabbed her wrist.

 

“Don’t leave.” Meizou begged. Xiao Zi smiled softly, a hint of sadness on her eyes. She nodded. She could never resist him after all.

  


* * *

Ximen adjusted his tie. He breathed deeply to calm his nerves. He has been standing outside his mother study for a few minutes but somehow, his gut was telling him that this won't be good.

 

He knocked and opened the door.

 

“Ma, you asked for me?” His mother closed the news paper she was reading and put it down.

 

“Get inside Ximen. I want to talk to you.” Her cold voice sent shivers. Ximen went inside and sat at the chair in front of his mother's table.

 

“Ximen. I know it has only been a month since you come back. But are you familiar with everything now?” Ximen nodded. His memories were back for good but he still hasn't completely adjusted with his current life now. Living with Xiaoyou for months was enough to change him.

 

“Ximen, I know a lot has happened since then.” She looked at her intently and somehow, he got the feeling he will not like this conversation one bit. “I know it was hard for you to adjust before so I left this matter out first. But I think it's time already for you to remember who you are and your position.” His mother answered and Ximen doesn't like the tone of her voice.

  


Something was off. “What are talking about Ma?”

 

“I'm talking about the marriage I arranged to you before.”

 

Ximen was taken aback. “Ma, what are you saying?”

 

“Ximen, don't you remember? I've clearly told you before that you need to marry and settle down before you could inherit the business. I've already chosen your fiancee and I'm sure you'll love her. You already know her after all.” She stated back. “And besides, this is a good idea for our business to expand.”

 

Business. So it was still like that after all.

  


Yan Weixing is none other than the mother of Yan Ximen. She is an elegant, sophisticated and an influential person in Shanghai. However, her failed marriage had cause a change in her personality. She used to be a caring and loving woman but her husband's philandering ways caused an uproar in their family and now its messed up.

  


Ximen immediately recalls how the arranged marriage caused a 360 degree turn in his life. He hasn't accept the marriage last months and he was not accepting it now.

  


Not when he already found someone special.

  


“I’m sorry, Ma. But like last time, I'm not going to marry the woman you've chosen. I've already chosen mine.” He answered back with confidence in his tone. He is different. He may want to settle down now, but not through an arranged marriage. If he wants to marry, he wants to choose. And he has already chosen.

 

And with this, he left his mom dumbstruck.

 

* * *

Ximen left his mother. But this time he wasn't angry. In fact, he was smiling. He smiled as he remembers the girl who changed him. The girl who captured his heart.Her strawberry-scented black hair. Her luscious lips. Her hazelnut eyes.

 

Oh god, how he missed them. Damn, he really missed her.

  


He went for a drive. He wanted to be alone for a while because misses her so much. He stepped on the accelerator and drove without any destination in mind. He came to a halt when the traffic light turned red.

 

By chance, his gaze shifted to the left side and his attention was caught by a bookstore. He smiled in disbelief. It was as if heaven was playing with him. He pulled over immediately and went inside. He scanned the many books inside: Mangas, Manhwas, Comics, Children's, Business, Cooking books, Religious, Novels. Young Adults

 

And then there it was. He found it. He went over and grab it. It was a copy of the book _'Dear John'_. He stared at it as he remembers the festival. He was very very tempted to buy the book but he has not forget what he promised to the old man way back. A small smile formed in his face as he was returned the book to the shelf.

 

Unknown to him, a pair of eyes has seen him through the glass. _‘Ximen? What is he doing there?’_

  
  


* * *

The seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned to hours. Hours turned to days. Days turned to Weeks. It’s been almost two months since he left. And she waited as promise. She even declined Ye Sha’s offer.

 

But now it's making her anxious. Something was making her uneasy and restless. And she really needs to tell settle this bottled up feelings that's been eating her up.

 

Xiaoyou looked at the food she was cooking. She suddenly lost all motivation to finish cooking it and her appetite didn’t help. The house just feels dull now and every corner around the house reminds her of him. And it hurts. Everything is just too monochrome.

  


She sighed deeply. “Ximen... where are you?”

 

“What are you doing right now?”

 

“Are you all right?”

 

“I really want to see you... Even just for a while.”

  


Xiaoyou sighed and closed her eyes. She clasped her hands, closed her eyes and prayed softly, a moment of epiphany striking her.

  


She found a new resolved.

  
  


She is going after him.

 


	16. Code Red

Xiaoyou closed her eyes and breathed deeply as she inhaled the air. It was different. Shanghai is different.

 

It was already late at night when she arrived at Shanghai and she has no idea what to do. Her sudden epiphany made her too excited that she totally forgot to tell Ye Sha. And now, here she is, walking aimlessly in the busy streets of Shanghai. It may be a bit crowded compared to her province but she can't help but marvel at the wonders of the city. There are many lights, huge screens. tall buildings and large billboards all over.

 

And she stopped as she saw a very familiar face being plastered.

 

It was Ximen. She stare at his photo and saw a different emotion in his eyes, rather an unknown person. Ximen seemed different.

 

The moment she saw it, she regretted instantly. She starts to feel depressed over the thought that Ximen’s existence belonged to another world. Their worlds are like night and day.

 

She sighed and continued walking. It has been a long and tiring day. While walking, she noticed a child crying near the sidelines of the streets. Being a child lover, she went over and asked what's wrong.

 

The two were locked in a small conversation. Everything was going fine at first. But it seemed like trouble was second nature to Xiaoyou. She suddenly noticed that it became so bright. Panic filled her when she became sure of one thing: they will get hit if they won't move. But instead of giving onto fear, she grabbed the child and jumped on the corner. She rolled over as she protected the child, not caring how many wounds she will surely end up. The driver didn't even cared to stop at them. Instead, he sped off immediately.

 

She stood up however, her heroic actions awhile ago seems to ended up bringing more damage to her.

 

“Xiaojie, are you all right?” The little girl asked, panic evident on her voice.

 

“Ahhh, I'm fine. Don't mind me.” Xiaoyou replied as she forced a smile and masked her pained face. But her head soon starts to throb. She swear she might have hit something. Her vision soon started to become blurry.

 

From the other side of the rode, a man was busily but his attention was grabbed on the scene by the sideline. He couldn't see the face clearly but the figure clearly showed it was a woman and a child. Being a gentleman as he is, he slowly pulled over. But as he got nearer and nearer to the scene, his face became pale as he saw the woman from the window. His jaw dropped.

 

He knew her.

 

“Xiaoyou?” the man said.   _'Am I so drunk that I'm seeing her?'_ He thought. He blink as many times and even pinched himself to know if he was imagining but no. This is reality. She is real. His eyes were not playing him.

 

He immediately went by her side to help her. He tried to keep his cool and be as gentleman as possible. Of course he doesn't want to scare the girl by telling her _'Hi are you Xiaoyou? I'm Ximen’s friend please to meet you'_ or _'You must be Xiaoyou! The one who changed the my bestfriend Ximen_ ’.  

 

Oh hell no. Ximen would surely kill him if he knows. He chooses his words carefully.

 

“Are you alright miss? Do you need a hand?" He asked as he offered her his hand which she gladly accepted but as he gripped her wrist, she yelped in pain. Her heads started throbbing and her vision becomes blurry. The man immediately picked her up and carried her bridal style before she can even faint.

 

As he stood up, he asked the nearby bystanders who were now gathering to them. “What happened here?”

 

“Ahhh... This girl got separated from her parent. She found her crying by the sidelines and approached her when a reckless driver nearly hit them.” The old man narrated. “I think she landed badly while shielding the young girl.”

 

Meizou eyed at her from top to bottom. She doesn't look good. Her clothes are dirty, wounds were on her arms and face and some bruises were starting to show up. 'Shit. how will I explain this to Ximen without getting myself killed' he thought.

 

“Come with me, little girl, I'll help you.”  He immediately went to his car and drive to the nearest hospital as he dialed Ye Sha’s number.

 

* * *

“Minor sprain on the wrist and minor concussion” The doctor said to Meizou as they looked at the sleeping woman. “My guess is that she might have hit her head in the gutter while doing the stunt and her wrist was damaged when she tried to balance the two of them from the fall. We have bandaged the sprained area and given her medicine. All she needs is some rest. She'll be awake soon.”

 

“Thank you Doctor.” It took nearly two hours for everything to be settled. First, he went to a nearby police station to report the lost child. He wanted to stay there and wait for the child's parents to arrive but seeing Xiaoyou's state, he couldn't afford to. So he made a call to some of his men to watch for the child.

 

Afterwards, Meizou drove Xiaoyou to a nearby hospital to let a doctor check and clean her wounds. She hesitated at first saying she has no money to pay for the bills and medicine but the guy insisted considering she is close to fainting. It took a few arguments and she gave in with his request after being persistent and saying it would be free.

Meizou watched at the sleeping lady and a random thought instantly went inside his mind. Just looking at her made him want to ask millions of questions like how his best friend fell for her and anything about her. His thoughts were interrupted when the door suddenly opened and revealed a panicked Ye Sha.

 

“What happened here?”

 

“Hey calm down Ye Sha. Everything's fine now. You'll wake her up.” As if on cue, Xiaoyou’s eyes slowly opened and white walls and ceilings greeted her. She slowly motioned to sit up.

 

“Now look what you've done.” Meizou looked at her accusingly and Ye Sha sighed in disbelief.

 

“Now it's my fault?” Their bickering was interrupted when they heard a voice.

 

“Where am... I?” Ye Sha instantly sat beside Xiaoyou.

 

“Shhhsss... You're in the hospital.”

 

“Ye Sha, is that you?" Xiaoyou's vision was starting to become clearer.

 

“Hey...why didn't you tell me you were here?” Ye Sha asked as she hugged her. “You had me worried.”

 

“I’m sorry. I forgot.” Xiaoyou smiled and hugged her back.

 

“A-ahem!” Ye Sha and Xiaoyou looked at the guy standing at the back. Xiaoyou furrowed her eyebrows. She can't pinpoint where but it seems she had met him before or was she imagining things. But she really has this gut feeling that the man was oddly familiar.

 

“So... Xiaoyou right?”

 

“Yes, and you are...?”

 

“I'm Meizou.” He answered as he gave his nickname. “I'm Xi-” Before he could even introduce himself as Ximen’s friend, Ye Sha glared at him, giving him a signal not to continue so he dropped it.

 

“I'm... glad to meet you.” Xiaoyou laughed at him and Ye Sha sighed in relief. Xiaoyou answered him back with a smile. “Nice to meet you as well. By the way Ye Sha, How did you know I'm here?”

 

Ye Sha gulped. She has not worked on her alibis yet. It seems like Xiaoyou has forgotten what Ximen's friends look like. Well, that should be given. She only saw them once and only in pictures so Ye Sha is really not that surprised. Seems like Ximen was the only one she really got to familiarize. So for now, she won't say anything regarding Meizou's identity. It can wait.

 

“I...I was-”

 

“I saved you.” Ye Sha looked at Meizou who just literally saved her. “And I'm a... friend of Ye Sha. I saw some of your photos with Ye Sha in your belongings so I called her.”

 

Nice Save.

 

Ye Sha instantly think of a way to change the subject and the light bulb blinked immediately. “By the way, how long were you in Shanghai? Do you have a place to stay? You can stay at my place.”

 

“I just arrive a few hours ago. And thank you for letting me stay at your place.”

 

“By the way Xiaoyou.” Meizou started. “What brings you in Shanghai? Your accent tells me you’re not from here, right?”

 

“Ahh... I'm in search of someone.. someone who is special.. to me..” She replied with a smile in her face at the same time touching the heart necklace. Ye Sha could see the longing in her eyes.

 

 _'Could it be Ximen?'_ Meizou thought. “Have you seen him already?”

 

“Not yet. He is...somewhat very far from me so it may take time before I can see him again.” She replied with a faint smile on her face.

 

 _'Oh no you won’t. Not when we are here to help.'_ He thought while smiling “Don't worry Xiaoyou. You'll see him soon.” 

 

She smiled at his positive statement. “Thank you.”

 

“Don't worry. It's the least I can do.” He answered. “Anyway, Ye Sha, Xiaoyou, I need to get going. I have some important matters to attend. Bye!”

 

The moment Meizou closed the door of the room, he run immediately towards the elevator with a smile in his face. He can't believe. He finally got to meet the mystery woman.

 

And he liked her!

 

Well, not 'like' in a romantic way cause Ximen will surely skin him alive. Like as in a friendship way. He finds himself really comfortable around her company. It's like she was the sister he never had. He liked her personality because she really matches Ximen’s personality.

 

Total Opposites. But well, opposites attract.

 

He went to his ride and started the engine immediately as he dialed his best friend's phone number. It took a few rings before the duo answer in unison.

 

“Hello?” Lei calmly answered while Ah Si grumpily answered.

 

“Guys, you won't believe who I just met earlier. Meet me at the bridge lounge asap.”

 

* * *

“WHAT?” Lei, Ah Si and Shancai answered in unison. They somehow can't believe what Meizou just said.

 

“Hey, do I look like I'm joking?!?” Meizou replied with an annoyed tone. It really hurts him sometimes when they just couldn't believe him immediately.

 

“How did this happened?” Lei tried to remain as calm as always.

 

“Well, I was getting home from work when I saw her from the sidelines. She was nearly hit by a reckless driver after saving a child. Man, you should've seen how the scratches she had. I took her to the hospital to get it done. She'll be out tomorrow and will be staying with a close friend of her. She is here to meet Ximen.”

 

“Does Ximen know about this?” Shancai asked. Despite not being a member of F4, she has now became close to them after being together with Daoming Si. And being the loyal boyfriend as he is, Daoming Si has not kept any secrets from her which was why she's up to date to the recent happenings around them.

 

“No. Not yet.. I do plan on telling him on his birthday since it’s fast approaching.”

 

Just then, the door made a loud bang after someone entered. The man of the hour, Ximen, entered with a devastated look. “Look who just got up from hell.” Meizou greeted happily. “Bro, what happened to you?”

 

“I'm having a lunch with my mom tomorrow.” He answered. He began telling them how his mother called for him and plead for him to attend the said lunch. Said she needed his help for some business matters. And being the respectable son he is, he did agreed. He did it as a favor for his mother. After all, he still respected her.

 

“That's good to hear.” Lei answered. After all that have been through with his family, it was good to hear that his mom was making time for him. But looking at him, this doesn't look like someone who is happy. “Is there something wrong though?”

 

“It’s just that, my mother, brought up the engagement.” Ximen continued and everyone looked at him.  All eyes widen and looked at Ximen. Their jaws dropped and they can't believe what he said.

 

Lei glanced at Meizou and he somehow got Lei’s message. _'Uh-oh. This situation spells trouble. What about Xiaoyou?’_

 

As if reading each other's minds, he fired back.   _'Oh shit! Code Red!!!!!!’_

 

* * *

It was around nine-thirty by the time Xiaoyou and Ye Sha arrived in the latter’s apartment. Xiaoyou scanned the area and noticed that it was pretty big and wide. There's a living room, kitchen, a bedroom and guest room each with their own rest rooms. Xiaoyou was suddenly curious with her way of living.

 

“Ye Sha, what do you do for a living? Isn't this house kinda big? and you live alone.”

 

Ye Sha laughed. “Well, I have photography as a side job. But currently, I am a fashion assistant of one of the famous models.”

 

Xiaoyou's eyes widen. “For real??! Wow! Lucky you!!” Xiaoyou then recalled how Ye Sha has these many incredible clothes back home as well as when she dressed her up during the beach party. “That explains the various clothes then?”

 

Ye Sha laughed and nodded in agreement. “By the way, Xiaoyou, do you have any plans here in Shanghai? I mean, I'd also like to help you, you know.”

 

“Thank you, Ye Sha. You're really a big help to me.” Xiaoyou smiled. “For now, I'd just like to look for a job so I could have money for my expenses. My savings is nearly out and I don't want to keep relying on you.”

 

“Work? What type of work?”

 

“Hmmm.. Anything I guess.”

 

Ye Sha contemplated for a second and then an idea came to her mind.  “I got an idea.” And she grabbed her phone and made a call.

 

* * *

Ximen drove his car on the way to the restaurant. It was 11 am and they planned to meet at 12:00. He still has time.

 

Or so he thought.

 

He pulled over as when he caught another bookstore in sight. He went inside the bookstore. As usual, he scanned the many books inside looking for that one particular book. And when he saw it right around the corner, he went to it and starred a it.

 

 _'I wonder how in the world will I get you.’_ He thought as he smiled sadly and eyed on a copy of Dear John. _‘Moreover, will I even get you?’_

 

“That book has a wonderful story.” A voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked sideways and saw the old lady who seems to work there. “It talks about a man and a woman's love and that though harsh and complex, love transforms us forever.” Ximen eyed at the woman. Somehow he felt as if that book is a mirror to his story now. He smiled at the mere thought.

 

“Thank you.” He said as he bowed. He looked at his watch. Whoops, it was 11:40 am. He ran immediately to his car and drove off.

 

Little did he know, someone clearly him by the wide glass.

 

* * *

Ximen entered the restaurant twenty minutes late. He looked for them and found them already sitting. He slowly approached them and as he got closer, he saw a familiar figure. There he saw his mom, an old man and…

 

“Xinhui?” Ximen surprisingly asked. Li Xinhui, A school mate of theirs in college, and honestly one of the most annoying girls on the planet.

 

No slash planet. Make that universe.

 

Of all the women in the earth, why did his mom have to choose her? Oh dear lord, this is gonna be a loooongggg lunch for him.

 

“Hello Ximen~” She greeted, trying to sound as cute and innocent as possible which makes her more annoying. Just her sound was enough to give him shivers. It makes him want to puke.

 

“What are you doing he-” His mother cut him off as she grabbed his arm and forced him to sit down. Oh great, the situation is getting more awkward. Her mother tried to explain.

 

“Ximen. I think you already know of Xinhui. Now, this is Li Zi Jiu, the CEO of Li Corporations, Xinhui father and you're future Father-in-law.”

 

Ximen's eyes widened as he look at his mother. What did he say? Father in law? Oh hell no! He is not marrying and certainly not to Xinhui. This was beyond what they have agreed. He was about to react but his mother keep holding his hand and giving him a stare saying _'Don't do anything stupid'_. He had no choice but to agree and put on a fake mask.

 

“Ahhh! The one and only, Ximen. It's a pleasure to meet you.” His supposed 'Father-in-law' said as he offered his hand for a shake which he obliged with a fake smile, so fake it made him want to puke.

 

“The pleasure is all mine, sir.”

 

The lunch passed on like a blur and seriously, Ximen's mind was wandering off the whole time. After eating, he immediately stood up and bid his goodbyes. There is no way he is staying there. He eyed on his mother as if saying 'We will talk later.' As he leaves, Xinhui follows him and bid her goodbyes also. She went after Ximen and grab his arms.

 

“Ximenieee…” Ximen rolled his eyes. Shit, she is really getting annoying. “Wait up! Where are you going?” She asked as she pulled his arm.

 

“Away from you.” His tone was harsh but he doesn't care.

 

“Is that a way to treat someone's fiance?” She asked him in disbelief.

 

“Fiancee? Tch… Sorry to disappoint you but I did not agree to this engagement. Now, please stay away from me as possible!” He ordered as he stepped inside his car and sped off, leaving a pissed-off Xinhui.

 

* * *

Ximen drove his car faster than the speed of light. He was mad, no he was furious. How could his mother do that to him?

 

While driving faster and watching the area, his eyes were caught by a girl wearing a familiar pink coat and a beanie. “Xiaoyou?” he said aloud as his eyes follows the woman disappearing figure. “Nah.. It can't be..” he said as he continued driving and focus his eyes back on the road.

 

After minutes of endless driving, he found himself parked by a bookstore, yet again. He chuckled. He went outside of his car and as usual, he did his usual routine: Scan the many books, look for a copy of 'Dear John' and constantly smile and reminiscence his precious memories.

 

Across the bookstore was a cafe and someone just finished his lunch. When he went outside. he saw the same person in the same book store not long ago. He narrowed his eyes to the man who was staring at a copy of the book, 'Dear John'.

 

The man furrowed his brows. “What has gotten into you, Ximen?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xiaojie 小姐 (Miss) – literally translates as “little elder sister”


	17. Nightmares and Downfalls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be MeiZi-centric because I wanted to give their story a proper closure before going to XiYou. To all MeiZi fans, this one is for you ^^

It was nearly a week and half since Xiaoyou stay in Shanghai. She decided to look for a job and  luckily, Ye Sha was able to help her land a job immediately, with the help of her new friend Meizou of course. Currently, Xiaoyou works at a milk tea shop. The work was light and thee pay was also good.

 

It never ceases to amaze her though. Her new friend, Meizou seemed like a genie in a lamp. With just a simple call from Ye Sha, he was able to immediately get things done. He must be rich considering he has some connections.

 

And in the past days, Xiaoyou grew comfortable with him. She really enjoyed talking to him and getting to know more about him. It feels like he was the brother she never had. But still, she can't shake this feeling in her that she have met him. She even asked Ye Sha about this but she just shrugged it off. It must be just her imagination

 

All throughout her stay in Shanghai, she can honestly say life was a bit harder now. She can't rely on her savings anymore otherwise she’ll end up using everything. Good thing that Ye Sha was letting her stay in her apartment for free. But still, she didn’t want to rely too much on her.

 

So, as much as possible, she’d help pay the bills and food.  

 

It was around 10 in the evening when Xiaoyou left the Milk Tea shop. Work was tiring but it was fun. There was also Meizou and Ye Sha who checked up on her up from time to time. Honestly, those two really helped her big time.

 

Short on money, Xiaoyou decided walking would be her only option for now. She needs to save as much after all. But it would take her more or less an hour walk from here to Ye Sha's apartment, unless she'll take a shortcut.

 

She decided to take the shortcut.

 

Xiaoyou turned right and walked to a darker alley with only a flickering light in it. She continued walking toward the dark alley. It seemed like ten minutes has passed already and so she only has twenty minutes to walk. She eyed at her watch and the clock says 10:10 pm. She's used to taking this passage already since she has been using this route during the day.

 

But today, something feels different. The surrounding seemed too eerie. She feels cold and felt the need to move almost without end. She was clammy and there was the glisten of a cold sweat. She fasten her pace and the area grew ever more dark.

 

And then she heard it.

 

There were footsteps behind her. Her heart started to beat fast. She turned back and pitch black silhouette slowly advanced.

  


She run as fast as she can. Heart pounding, her breath panicked like thunder in her ears. Her thighs burning, lungs on fire, praying not to trip. Adrenaline bursts through her skin, eyes wide with fear, screams locked in her throat.

 

And then she stopped.

 

Her watery eyes enlarged and the hairs on the nape of her neck bristled.

 

It's too late now.  She could see two people from her front and two at her back.

 

Not to mention, they were all guys.

 

She tried to scream. But the inside of her mouth lacked any moisture and a croak was all that issued from her gape. She breathed in and out but air wouldn't enter her lungs. Fear started to build up to her. Her hands started to tremble. They cornered her in the side in a few minutes.

 

“Hehehe.. What's a pretty little lady doing here?” the first man said as he starts caressing her face.

 

Xiaoyou continued putting a brave face but to no avail. “Keep your filthy hands off me!” She said as she pushed away the man and started sprinting forward. “Help! Anyone Help!” She screamed as she continued running but the second guy caught her wrist right away and pinned her back to the wall. She started sobbing.

 

“Ooohh! Such fierce and helpless girl. I like that.” The first man grabbed her face by her cheek and started touching her hair. Feeling disgusted and helpless, she spits back to the first guy despite knowing what might happen. The man slapped her so hard that she fell down. She touched her cheek as she winced in pain. She continued crying and asking for help “Help... help!”. Her voice started fading.

 

“Ughhh! You Stupid Bitch!" The man pulled out a knife and pointed it at her. Xiaoyou froze. She closed her eyes and expected the worst.

 

But nothing came. Instead, she heard continuous loud crashes and slamming noises. She starts covering her ears.

 

She slowly opened her eyes to catch a glimpse of what was happening but it was too dark. All she could see were shadows.

 

After a seemingly endless exchange of fistand kicks, the four men were all down and defeated. Instead, there was a new guy standing up to them and giving them a warning.

 

“The next time you dare touch her again, I will make your lives a living hell.” The man warned. The four guys looked at the man and when the moonlight hit them, they cower immediately after recognizing him and his power. They run for their lives instantly and never look back.

 

The man approached her and offered his hand. Xiaoyou slowly remove her hands from her ears. She was still shocked and trembling from from what happened. She looked up and was shocked to see who it was.

 

It was Meizou.

 

She slowly grabbed his hand and started to recover from her cries.

 

“Xiaoyou, are you all right?” Meizou asked. Although his plan only involved watching Xiaoyou from the sidelines, this was clearly an exception. He remembered his talk with his best friend regarding Xiaoyou and he promised himself and to the other F4 members that he will watch over her in the meantime. Just until he lets Ximen know of her presence. “Come.. I'll... get...you home.” He said as he panted.

 

As she slowly stand up, Xiaoyou put her hands on his right side for support and he flinched upon contact.

 

Xiaoyou's eyes widen as she looked at his side that was now covered in red. “Oh my god, you're wounded. We should get you to a hospital.”

 

“No... just... get me home…” Meizou instructed as he tried to fight his blurring vision. “Here, call Ye Sha... and meet us there. Tell her... to bring...Dr. Han.”

 

* * *

“I'd already stitched the wounds. Luckily, the stab wound wasn’t deep enough. Nor did it hit any veins or bones. It is a minor wound only. I have given you anesthesia to numb the pain and your antibiotics are in your room. Keep the area clean and dry and don't forget to change the dressing. And most importantly, don't forget to rest.  Your wound will heal in a few weeks.” Dr. Han instructed.

 

“Thank you, Dr. Han.” Meizou bowed at the doctor and he take his leave. Silence soon enveloped the area. Xiaoyou was still in a shock and the tension here is suffocating Ye Sha.

 

“Ehem…” Ye Sha coughed. “Xiaoyou, I'll wait for you outside.”

 

Ye Sha went outside and Meizou sighed. He look at the clock and noticed that it was close to midnight already. “Xiaoyou, it's getting late. I'll have my driver send you, all right?” Xiaoyou nodded.

 

“Meizou… Thank you. And I’m sorry.” Xiaoyou couldn't take it anymore. Small tears soon started falling from her eyes. She couldn't bare it. The thought of seeing someone close to you get hurt. She can't help but blame herself. If only she didn't took the shortcut.

 

Meizou went in front her and started wiping the tears. “Shhhss.. It's not your fault.” He hugged her and patted her back softly to calm her down and after a few minutes, her sobs subsided. He released her from his embrace and wiped a few more tears falling on her face. He smiled at her. “Now... Give me that smile you always show me.”

 

Xiaoyou chuckled and smiled at him.

 

And then the door flew opened, revealing a stunned Xiao Zi.

 

* * *

Xiao Zi’s eyes widened at the scene and something inside her shattered. But she can’t break down. Even if the scene before her eyes was tearing her apart, she breathed deeply and composed herself. After all, she is still a sophisticated woman. Making a scene here is totally not her way. And if this lady was indeed 'Her', then she would be willing to back herself instantly. After all, his happiness was her happiness. She’s not childish enough to sabotage his feelings for the sake of hers.

 

I mean, who is she compared to her. She can't even be jealous because she was not his girlfriend. What they have was a no-string-attached relationship, which she ruined a few weeks ago by confessing.

 

“Ummm...Am I... interrupting something?” Her voice was starting to crack. It's betraying her.

 

Meizou immediately separated from Xiaoyou.  Xiaoyou looked at Meizou. Then at the Lady, then back to Meizou then back at the lady.

 

And her mind instantly says _'ooooohhhhhhhh'_. Her brain took a wild guess that the two might be in a relationship. A small curve formed on her face. She looked at Meizou and bowed.

 

“Thank you for saving me earlier, Meizou. I'll take my leave now.” As Xiaoyou neared the door, she bowed at the lady and left, leaving the two in an awkward and tensed situation.

 

Xiao Zi looked at him and noticed how terrible he looked. There are bags under his eyes and his complexion is horrible. Her eyes widen at the bandage on his right shoulder. She went to his side and softly touched his wounds. “You're hurt.”

 

Meizou grabbed her wrist and kissed her knuckles. “I'm sorry for making you worry.”

 

“Come on. You need to rest.” Xiao Zi motioned beside him and assisted him as he stand up.

 

After being stabbed, Meizou had a sudden realization. It occurred to him while he was bleeding and gasping for air all the while fighting for his consciousness. The only thought that came inside his head was to Xiao Zi. More than anything else, he realized he wanted to see her if ever he happened to breathe his last. He realized how life is too short to miss out being happy.

 

When the two arrived on Meizou’s bedroom, Xiao Zi helped him as he sit down on his bed.

 

“What's wrong?” Meizou asked, noticing Xiao Zi’s silence.

 

“My time is running up” Meizou immediately felt silent. He knew what she meant. “I only have until Ximen’s birthday.”

 

Xiao Zi walked towards the closet to change. As she looked around, she noticed how nicely she fit into his room. His closet has a touch of her clothes. Her make-up and kit wwere on his dresser, along with his hygiene products. Their shoes stood side by side on the rack.

 

She realized that for the past months they were together, She and Meizou had been too comfortable with each other to the point that they looked like a married couple. That though crushed her heart painfully. She needed to calm herself down, and a shower would be perfect.

 

As the bathroom door closes, she finally dropped her strong front and slumped dejectedly. Her heart has been aching lately, to the point she's becoming numb. Xiao Zi has always prided herself in being strong, badass and independent. Even though she was an heiress and a model, she could handle just about anything except for one thing: caring too much for someone. She couldn't handle the emotional stress that came with caring too much for one person.

 

After thirty minutes of spending in the bath, Xiao Zi finally decided it was time to come out. She dried herself with a towel, picked up Meizou's shirt and put it on. As always, the shirt falls on her mid thighs and it looked like a dress on her.

 

As soon as she was out of the bathroom, she was greeted by the sight of the half-naked Feng Meizou lying casually on top of the bed. He was freshly showered and only wore black pajamas. The view definitely affected Xiao Zi but she would never admit it. She should have been so used to his half-naked glory by now, but she wasn't. Her heart still skipped a beat.

 

“Oh, finally you're done. Come, let's go to sleep.” Meizou patted the bed space beside him as he looked at Xiao Zi. Any person, women especially, who heard him say those words out loud would surely flip out because he was actually inviting a perfectly sober woman to bed in order to sleep, not 'make love'

 

“You done showering?” Xiao Zi asked, sounding completely calm even though it was making her giddy and all because they sounded like a married couple.

 

“Yeah, I took a shower on the other room. I kinda needed extra help because my wound needs to stay dry.” He explained. “Speaking of it, um, I need to change my bandages, so…”

 

“So..?” Xiao Zi raised her left brow at him.

 

“So, I need your help.” Meizou grinned at her and held up the rolled bandages in his hand.

 

“You know... You could have asked your helpers to help you.” Xiao Zi replied back as she stepped towards Meizou.  


Meizou grinned at her. “Well, yeah, but where's the fun in that?” He pointed out. Little did he know that that 'fun' in Xiao Zi's situation involved a little bit of pain and more of hell.

 

Two minutes later, Feng Meizou was shrieking because of Xiao Zi's expert hands in bandaging his wound. “Oooouch! Too tight! Toooo Tiiightt!!” Meizou growled in pain as Xiao Zi wrapped his chest tightly in fresh bandages.

 

“Shut up! You got yourself wounded so bear the pain!” Xiao Zi rebutted as she pull the bandages tighter around his shoulder area and chest.

 

“Aaaahh! ughhh.. Remind me.. never to ask you.. to nurse me again.” Meizou panted as soon as Xiao Zi managed to bandage his wounds.

 

“Hey... You better not get any more wounds in the future because if you did, I'd stab you and kill you myself.” Xiao Zi threatened, sounding completely psychotic but perfectly serious.

 

Meizou chuckled at her small threats. “How could you stab someone when you have a minor phobia for blood.” Xiao Zi smiled faintly. He totally knew her inside out. He knew her likes, her dislikes, cope up with her mood swings, knew her history and even her fears.

 

“Well, I could always close my eyes.”

 

Meizou raised his left eyebrow. “And if you miss?”

 

“No, I don't miss. Your argument is invalid. I'm tired so I'm going to bed.”

 

Meizou chuckled. On the other hand, Xiao Zi climbed on his bed after putting aside the bandages and medicines. She deliberately faced away from Meizou as she lie down in bed because she was sure that looking at him would tear her apart.

 

“Hey…” Meizou slid down to bed beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Are you all right?”

 

“Hmmmm...Good night.”

 

“Are you upset?” Meizou asked again as he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Xiao Zi didn't reply. Instead, she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She would rather get this night over with than drag it on, because as of this very moment, she was hurting so bad and she didn't like it.

 

Meizou sighed. “I'm sorry... if I upset you.” He slowly lifted her head and placed his arm below as a pillow, while his other arm enveloped over her protectively. Slowly, Xiao Zi opened her eyes when she realized what Meizou has done. This made her want to cry desperately.

 

“These past few days... I've been think-” Meizou began, sounding soft and unsure but Xiao Zi suddenly cut him off.

 

“Don't. Please Stop. Whatever you're planning on saying, I don't want to hear it.” Xiao Zi tried to sound as normal and as calm as possible but her voice eventually betrayed her.

 

“See.. You're upset.” Meizou shifted his position and transferred to her side, forcing her to face him. When she tried to change her own position to the opposite side, he pulled her close with his arms and trapped her.

 

“Let me go.”

 

“I will. But we need to talk first.”

 

Xiao Zi sighed. “I told you to drop it.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you're acting all weird, and you're confusing me and you're making this thing harder for me.” She finally admitted, feeling a tiny prickle of tear sliding from her eyes. Meizou instantly got what she meant. “You know I don't like goodbyes.”

 

Meizou frowned. As far as he knows, in a few days, Xiaozi will only go back to New York to continue modelling. But she sounds as is she'll be gone for a very long time.

 

She's coming back... right?

 

“Are you upset because you don't like goodbyes or because of me?”

 

Xiao Zi finally surrendered. Small tears finally dropped from her eyes. “Both.” Meizou run his thumb to her face to wipe the fresh tears that were falling. After a few minutes of silence and soothing, she finally calmed down.

 

“Listen-   / Hey- “ They both laughed at the coincidence. The laugher soon died and silence encircled them as the tension rises.

 

“How many more days?” She heard him asked in a serious tone.

 

“2 or 3 I guess? I'll leave after Ximen’s birthday celebration.”

 

“Well...I was kind of wondering if you'd be willing to sta-” Meizou asked but was cut off immediately.

 

“I can't.” Xiao Zi replied immediately. “I can't put my responsibilities on hold anymore. I already promised my parents to handle our business after this so I can't stay.”

 

Meizou frowned. If she's talking about business and not modelling then that means… “Wait... are you saying y-”

 

“Yes Meizou. I'd be leaving Shanghai for good.”

 

Meizou paled at the sudden realization. He just felt his world crumbled. “I.. understand.”

 

Xiao Zi sighed. “Besides, I think we need some time and space apart to sort out our issues. I really think that this is for the best because right now, I'm really really tired.” Xiao Zi tried to act positive and calm but it didn't turn out like she wanted. Her voice slowly broke. “You do know I like you, right? Don't worry. Time will heal me. And maybe someday, we can also think about us fondly.”

 

Yes. It was time to let him go. Time will heal her. Time will make her forget. Time will make on. Time will make her live again.

 

A small tear fell from her eye as Xiao Zi forced a smile and Meizou could feel thousand needles stabbing his heart. He slowly closed his eyes as he force the tears not to fall.

 

He is as broken as her.

 

No, much worse.

 

Because this kind of love he has for her is the type of love where you want someone but you know you can't have it.

 

“I also pray for you and her happiness.” Meizou opened his eyes. Did he just heard her right?

 

“What are you talking about? Who's her?”

 

 _'So he denies her?'_ Xiao Zi softly chuckled. “That woman earlier. Isn't she the one?" Meizou creased his brows and remained puzzled. “You love her, right?”

 

Meizou widened his eyes. _'Is she misunderstanding things? Shit Shit SHIT!'_

 

“I mean... didn't you reject me because of h-” Xiao Zi was cut off when Meizou crashed his lips hungrily onto hers. He nibbled her lower lips, asking for permission and she gave it. She opened her mouth and he entered. The lip lock grows hotter, needier, sloppier.

 

“Shit.” He groaned as he pulled away for air. Both of them panted as they catch their breaths. Meizou held her right hand and cupped her face using the other. He guided her hands and place it on his heart.

 

“I don't know... what made you...misunderstand things…” He said as he panted. “But as far...as I know... this beating heart of mine is only... screaming for your name. I have no other woman since then except you Xiao Zi. And it will only be you. Always.”

 

Meizou blinked rapidly, desperate not to let the tears out. He could not handle it anymore. It's too late for that because she already crawled her way into his guarded heart. She already broke past his barriers. Xiao Zi look at his eyes and saw the sincerity in his eyes. Confusion soon hit her.

 

“That woman earlier..is Ximen’s.”

 

“Then... why did you re-”

 

“I don’t want to lose you.” Xiao Zi flinched when she heard him raise his voice. He raked his hair in frustration and sighed. He calmed down after a few minutes and cupped his face. “I can't afford to lose you. You're too precious for me.”

 

Tears soon filled on Xiao Zi's eyes. She cupped his face and kissed his forehead as fresh tears fell on her eyes. She kissed his nose. Then his lips. And then she rested her forehead on his.

 

“And I don't want to lose you also.”

 

Meizou finally let go of his inhibitions and fear and took the leap. She needs him and he needs her. It's too late to back out now. She was the only one keeping him sane. She is his weakness and strength. She is the reason why he is living despite the hellish life he is in.

 

He finally put down his armor and succumb to his sweetest downfall.

 

And in that night, the two made love like there was no tomorrow.


	18. Cornered

Meizou was woken up by loud noises. He looked at the clock. It read 8:07 am. He looked for the person who is supposed to be sleeping soundly beside him but wasn't there. Panic filled him at once. He was about to get out of his bead when the bathroom opened, revealing a smiling Xiao Zi. He smiled instantly and she smiled back.

 

“Good morning.” She went to his side and gave him a morning kiss. He smirked and snaked his arms around her waist. He was about to kiss her hungrily when she suddenly stopped his lips with her palm.

 

“We have a visitor.” He furrowed his brows. “You might as well introduce me to 'mystery lady' ” She added as she winked at him. Meizou got the idea directly and stood up to fix himself.

Meizou has already cleared everything regarding Xiaoyou. He told her everything regarding Xiaoyou and Ximen's situation though when he was asked by Xiao Zi on what his plans are, he didn't say anything. He just said, it's a surprise. It's a good thing that the misunderstandings were now cleared. After all, it's not a good idea keeping secrets to your 'Girlfriend'.

 

Yep. That's right. They are now official.

 

After fixing himself, the two immediately went down only to be greeted by the sound of a piano. Xiao Zi and Meizou paused for a while and looked at each other. Both are wondering who is playing the beautiful melody. They tiptoed and scanned the area until they found Xiaoyou consumed in playing the piano. When she was finished, Meizou clapped his hands and Xiaoyou couldn't help but yelp in surprise.

 

“You scared me.” Xiaoyou stated as she calm herself.

 

“You're good.” Xiaoyou chuckled at his comment. “Thanks.” She replied back.

 

“By the way, Xiaoyou, what brings you here?” Meizou asked.

 

“Ahh... I would just like to check you one more time to see if you are okay. I mean... It was my faul-” She was cut off by Meizou.

 

“Hey...We already talked about this right.” Xiaoyou nodded. “Now, let's forget about it... Don't worry. No one will hurt you now. Consider it as my thank you for everything you've done.”

 

Xiaoyou looked at him curiously as if demanding an explanation. Meizou instantly looked for an alibi and the bulb popped. “Umm.. By the way, Xiaoyou. This is my girlfriend, Xiao Zi.”

 

Xiaoyou instantly recognize her because she has seen her in one of the billboards around Shanghai. She is a famous model after all. “Omooo! You're Xiao Zi?”

 

Xiao Zi smiled warmly at her and held her hand. “Please to meet you, Xiaoyou.”

 

Realization soon hit Xiaoyou as she recalled something. “Wait... Then... You're Ye Sha's boss?" Xiao Zi chuckled and nodded. “Come on Xiaoyou. Join us for breakfast.”

 

Xiaoyou joined the couple for breakfast. The two then started a 'mini' interrogation to get to know Ximen's 'mystery woman'

 

“By the way Meizou. I wanted to ask you. How did you end up there?” Xiaoyou asked. There are still many questions she wanted to ask Meizou and there's also this issue she has with her gut feeling.

 

“Ahhh... I had a meeting with some people around that area.” Xiaoyou looked at him curiously so he explained more. “I may not look like one but I ran a few business you know.” She looked up to him and narrowed her eyes as if judging him. She also scanned the area.

 

“Hmmm...Judging from your car, from your work and your house, Meizou must be a really rich person. Am I right?” Meizou coughed at her comment and nearly spilled his tea. Xiaoyou and Xiao Zi laughed at his reaction.

 

Xiao Zi looked at Xiaoyou just in time to save his 'boyfriend's. “hmm..Well,  you could say that unnie.”

 

“Then, do you know Yan Ximen?”

 

“Of course!” Xiao Zi froze at his boyfriend's sudden statement. Oh no.. “He is-”  Whoops! Meizou just realized what he is about to do. Oh no. He won't reveal their identity yet. He quickly formulated an excuse. “-He is famous after all so I know him. I mean, Who wouldn't?”

 

Xiaoyou's faced formed a disappointed look. Meizou and Xiao Zi felt guilty so they tried to change the topic. “By the way, are you a musician? " Xiao Zi asked

 

“I don't know if I can be called musician but I love to sing.”

 

Meizou and Xiao Zi made an 'Ooooohhh' sound. Seriously, Ximen and Xiaoyou suited each other.

 

“I also love the arts. I do drawing and small paintings. But I don't consider myself as an artist. yet.” She added.

 

“What other instruments do you play?” Xiao Zi inquired more.

 

“Just piano. I do want to know the guitar.” she replied.

 

The three engaged in a lively conversation. Xiao Zi and Meizou learned more about Xiaoyou and they finally understood why Ximen fell for her and they had to admit, both of them suited each other. Xiaoyou was also happy to gained a new friend, Xiao Zi. She was easy to get along with and she felt comfortable with her. Xiao Zi even offered her some few works and Xiaoyou said she'll happily think about it.

 

After breakfast, Xiaoyou decided to leave, stating she has to do some things. Before she was about to leave, Meizou called her back.

 

“Ahh! By the way, I almost forgot. Xiaoyou, What's your phone number?”

 

“Sorry Meizou. But I don't have a phone…” She answered.

 

“Ohhhhh I see... “

 

“Okay, I'll go now..”

 

* * *

 

It was late in the evening when Ximen arrived at their family mansion. He was summoned once more because of his behavior. Her mother kept on setting up 'dates' with her supposed fiance and this enraged him more. He immediately burst into his mother's study to talk about this. Mrs. Yan was looking intently at the window as if her mind was somewhere.

 

“Ma, Do you mind?” He said it directly. There was a few minutes of silence. Her mother made a loud sigh and looked at him intently. He could feel her gaze pass right through him. It gives him chills. His mother is different today. She started to stand up and walked towards him.

 

“You think you could hide it from me?” Ximen was confused about everything her mother was talking. She grabbed something from the folder in her table and throw it to him. Ximen's face dropped. He started to look pale and words left him. His palm became sweaty and his heart started beating faster. He gulped as he look once more on the photograph her mother was holding.

 

“Who is this woman called, Jiang Xiaoyou?”

 

Ximen looked at her mother. He closed his eyes for a minute and made a long sigh. “Is this girl the one you are talking about last time?” She continued asking yet he remained silent all the while. “The girl you’re going to marry?”

 

She made a loud sigh as she went towards her table and grabbed a folder. Ximen thought maybe his mom would understand him now. I mean, he did change for Xiaoyou. He is now focused on his work and his womanizing days are over also.

 

“I’m sorry Ximen.” She started talking and Ximen looked at her. He could feel something is off by the looks in her eyes. “... But like I said, you're going to marry Xinhui. You may leave now.”

 

When the frustrations finally built up, Ximen snapped. He thought his mother would understand him but it seems she won't. This was way below the belt. There is absolutely no way is he is gonna let her keep controlling him. He knows this marriage will surely fail and Xinhui would end up like his mother. That should be enough reason to convince his mother.

 

“Ma! You know I don't love her”

 

“Don't worry, you'll learn to love her.. in time... And you have all the time in the wor-” She was cut off by Ximen's loud voice.

 

“Do you want her to end up like you?” His mother's eyes widened. Never had she heard Ximen's voice raise like this. “Do you want me to become like father?” She became silent instantly and a few minutes after, Ximen finally calmed down.

 

His mother sighed and closed her eyes. “I’m sorry Ximen. I don't want to use this method. But you leave me no choice.”

 

She said as she handed him a folder. Ximen took a look and his eyes could believe what he saw. His jaw dropped and was left open for a while. He tried to speak but he couldn't. He strongly clutched the folder and it started to crumple on the edges. Inside were photos of Xiaoyou in Shanghai.

 

He sarcastically made a small laugh. So what he saw a few days earlier wasn't pigment of imagination. Inside were also some pictures of Ye Sha with Xiaoyou.

 

“I know everything about this woman Ximen. Where she lives, where she works, her background, I know everything. As well as that close friend of hers. Her scholarship, her side job, her apartment.” He laughed at his mother's statement. He knew where this conversation is leading.

 

“How long was she in Shanghai?”

 

“Almost three weeks already.” He stood up immediately and went away. But before he could reach the door, his mother grabbed his arm. “You already know what I mean earlier right?” He brushed of her arm and turned the knob but froze as his mother said another warning.

 

“If you won't marry Xinhui, I'll make sure this woman and that friend of hers will be living in hell.” He looked at her once again. “I mean what I say Ximen. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll still need to plan for your birthday party.” She was about to go back to her table but Ximen grabbed her arm.

 

“So you’ve resorted to blackmailing? What kind of mother are you?” His tone was harsh. His voice full of venom. He brushed her arm and went outside, leaving his mother stunned . His words surely have pierced her heart.

 

Ximen went inside his car and stepped on the accelerator. He was furious. And none of his bestfriends were available at the moment. He drove his car and head to the nearest bar to drown away his problems.

 

He was left with an ultimatum.

 

And knowing his mother, he has no choice but to agree with everything she plans.

 

* * *

 

Xiaoyou was happily watching TV when she heard a knock from the door. She was startled at first, considering since Ye Sha was currently at university while she barely made any friends. She was hesitant at first but gave in after a few more knocks from the door.

 

“Honestly, who would come at this- Oh!” She stopped as she recognized the smiling figure standing by her doorstep. “Meizou!”

 

“Yo!” Meizou greeted her with a smile as he wave his hands.

 

“What brings you here? And where's Xiao Zi?”

 

“Xiao Zi has some modelling things to do. And.. Ahh... We're going out…” He said as he dragged Xiaoyou out and led her in his car.

 

“What??? Where are we-” He cut her off by closing the door quickly and went to the other side and started driving.

 

“Where are we going?! Yah! This is kidnapping!” Xiaoyou noisily complained and Meizou can't help but laugh.

 

“Don't worry. I already phoned Ye Sha. Trust me on this and just enjoy, all right?” Xiaoyou made a small pout on her face and Meizou can't help but smile.

 

The drive took a few minutes before they reached their destination. Meizou parked on the side and Xiaoyou was shocked when she realized where they are.

 

“What are we doing here? Why are we going to the mall?”

 

“Ahh.. That.. we're here for some shopping.” He replied as he drag her out.

 

“Oh no no no…” Xiaoyou stopped as she waved her hands no. “I really appreciate that you brought me here but... let's just say I'm broke at the moment.” She said as she looked down.

 

Meizou made a small laugh that Xiaoyou had to look up at him to see whats funny. He grab her arm once more and said, “Who said anything about you paying anyway?”

 

Meizou dragged Xiaoyou into many stores: from Chanel to Gucci to Prada then Armani. It seemed like he planned on trying everything the mall could offer. Well, you can't blame Meizou. He already got an invitation from the party so he need to dress up Xiaoyou well for Ximen's birthday. It would be a perfect surprise for the two.

 

Meizou let Xiaoyou tried many things: from five-inches stilettos to different dresses then different accessories. In the end, He brought Xiaoyou 3 dresses: 2 simple sundress and one cocktail dress. Xiaoyou was shocked at first since she knows the dress would be useless but he insisted. He picked a blue puffy-style cocktail dress which falls one and a half inch above the knees. The dress has a glittering small belt on the hips with diamonds. It was simple but elegant. Aside from the dresses, Meizou also brought her a five-inches navy blue stilettos with small blue jewels on it and a simple diamond earrings that would match her heart necklace. After picking dresses and shoes, he dragged him to one of the salons he owned gave her an extreme makeover. It took at least 30 minutes to an hour and when it was over, her jaw dropped as she looked to herself in the mirror.

 

She really... looked different. She can't even recognize herself. Meizou looked at her and was pleased with the results. He gave her a thumbs up and she smiled.

 

By the time they were finished, Xiaoyou was exhausted. It's was like he was trying to buy the mall. Honestly, if this was how rich people do shopping, the she doesn't like it one bit. Meizou dragged her again to another shop but this time, it wasn't a clothing shop nor a shoe department. She recognized it immediately and looked at him for explanation.

 

“It's a bother if you don't have a phone so I'm buying you one.” He said as she dragged her inside.

They scan the many phones and after few minutes, he finally found a found that would matched Xiaoyou. She tried picking the simple ones but Meizou insisted.

 

When they were done, the two had lunch in a nearby Italian restaurant.

 

“Meizou, I know we are friends and I appreciate what you are doing. But, what's with the dress? I can understand the sundress but the other dress doesn't seem right. And the shoes…” She looked at him and looked down afterwards.

 

“Ah that.. There's a party this Saturday and I want you to be there.” Xiaoyou looked at him with widened eyes and a dropping jaw. This guy was nothing but surprises. Seriously, being with him will shorten your lifespan.

 

“Sorry Meizou, I'm not going! I'm not even invited!” She said.

 

“Xiaoyou, I've brought you a dress and everything already and you're saying no? Come on.. Please?” He said to make her feel guilty. He added a puppy eyes and a small pout. “Lets just say it's your way of saying thanks to me. I promise you you won't regret coming to it. Miss that party and you'll regret it for a lifetime.”

 

Xiaoyou looked at him as he continued pleading and threatening. “Fine. Whose party is it?” It took a minutes before she finally gave in. He smiled.

 

“One of my best friend will be celebrating his birthday so I'd like you to come. Don't worry, I'll be going with Xiao Zi. I want to introduce you to some of my friends as well and I'm sure you'll love them. Ye Sha will be there also to do some photography.”

 

When the two finished eating their lunch and decided to part since Xiaoyou has to go to her part-time job.

 

“Don't worry Xiaoyou, I'll just drop them to the apartment while you go to work.” He said as he went inside car.

 

“All right! Drive safely, okay?!”

 

* * *

 

It was almost lunch by the time Ximen woke up. After his confrontation with his mother last night, he drowned himself in alcohol all night long, which was why he was greeted with a severe hangover and body pain the moment he tried moving.

“Ughh... Shit” He reached out his phone and it has 9 missed calls and 5 messages. He was pissed off though as he saw the numbers: 5 from his mom and 4 from Xinhui.  He read some of his mom's message and automatically, his day is ruined.

 

It read, “Ximen, I've already given invitations for your birthday party especially to your friends. I''ve already organized your party so no need to worry. You also have a lunch with Xinhui today so don't miss it or else…”

 

He throw his phone back. Blah blah...This day couldn't get any worse. He had no plans on everything today. But then images of Xiaoyou and Ye Sha went back inside his head. He could not imagine anything happening on them.

 

Especially to her.

 

So he went to have a shower.  He was thirty minutes late for their lunch but honestly, Ximen doesn’t care. He just wanted this to be finish.

 

All throughout lunch, Ximen's mind was in space. He was physically present, but mentally absent. Xinhui just keep talking non-stop about anything and everything and her voice was getting on her nerves. When they were done, Ximen bid his goodbyes immediately.

 

“We've had lunch now so I'm going.” He quickly stood up but she grabbed his arm.

 

“Can't you at least put a mask on and go with the flow?”

 

“I'm an honest and frank person so I don't need a mask. I'm not interested in you now if you will please excuse me.” He said as he pushed away her hands.

 

Xinhui is really pissed off now. No way is she leaving things like this. “Ximen, you will become mine.” She said as she dialed a number in her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Xiaoyou being an artist is inspired by Jia Qi, who is studying Arts at the moment ^^


	19. So close yet so far

Xiaoyou walked towards the milk tea shop for her job. As she crosses the pedestrian lane, she count the many white lines, as if leaving her decision to fate.

 

“To go.” She said on the first line

 

“Not to go.” She said on the second

 

“To go”She said on the third line

 

“Not to go.”  She said on the fourth.

 

She repeated this until her feet landed on the 9th line. “To go” She sighed. Well, It's too late to back out now. She already had a dress, shoes and accessories. She was even brought to the salon. But one thing is bugging her mind: Exactly what is she going to do there?

 

'Ughhhh' She complained as she head towards work. She fasten her steps and arrived at the shop and quickly changed to her waitress uniform.

 

* * *

Meizou dialed his phone as he pressed the accelerator.

 

“Hello!” The twp F4 members, Xiao Zi and Shancai said in unison. Lei, Ah Si and Shancai noticed that there was a familiar female voice and they realized who it was.

 

“Xiao Zi!!/ Yo, Monkey Girl!!!” Shancai, Lei and Ah Si exclaimed.

 

“Hey guys! It's been so long!” Xiao Zi replied.

 

“Oh! Since Xiao Zi is here, I'm guessing you know about it already?” Lei asked.

 

“Yep. Meizou has been keeping me tabs. Sorry, guys if I couldn't hang out with you, I'm kinda busy with work.” Xiao Zi explained

 

“It's okay Xiao Zi!! It's enough that you are updated!” Shancai exclaimed. Being the girlfriend of Daoming Si, she too has been up to date with the the news around his bestfriends.

 

“Hey! Hey! Can you not forget about me and focus on the main subject?” Meizou scolded. It seemed they were having fun and forgetting him. “Guys, guess what?” Meizou asked with a laughing tone. It was as if he just succeeded in doing something crazy and so happy with it.

 

“What?’ The four answered in unison once more. Meizou laughed again because for some reason, they all sounded funny. Two were really curious, the other was annoyed, while the last one remain calm.

 

“I invited Xiaoyou to Ximen’s party and she said yes.” Okay. He said it. Unfortunately, their reaction made Meizou reflect.

 

“WHAAAAT?!” They said in unison AGAIN with different tone. Xiao Zi was rather shocked. Shancai made it sound like he shouldn't have done it. Ah Si was the usual Ah Si while Lei made a serious yet dangerous tone.

 

“Why? Is there anything wrong? Did something happened?” Meizou asked.

 

“No…” Shancai started “It's just that…”

 

“Ximen seems different nowadays.” Lei continued

 

“Different.. What do you mean?” Xiao Zi asked

 

“Ahh! Speaking of, where is he by the way” Meizou asked back.

 

“That's what I've been saying.” Lei started explaining. “Last night, He left us some calls but now-” Lei was cut off

 

“We haven't seen him since then.” Ah Si continued. “We tried calling him but it would turn to voicemail.” Lei added

 

“He hasn't even visited us.” Ah Si continued with an annoyed tone but he seems rather worried for his brother.

 

“I don't know about this. But I have a bad feeling about the party.” Lei worriedly added.

 

Meizou, Ah Si, Xiao Zi and Shancai grew silent. They hate to admit it but for some unknown reasons, Lei's hunch and gut feelings were on point most of the time. When he says something is bound to happen, something is surely bound to happen. They trust his senses so much, most of time, they would always listen to what he says.

 

There was a long silence at first because it was Lei who spoke. The atmosphere among the, suddenly became heavy. Sensing their feelings, Lei broke the silence.

 

“By the way Meizou, where is she?”

 

“We had lunch a while ago but she went to her job in a-” He was cut off by Lei

 

“-in a shop?” Lei finished his last statement. There was a long pause before he continued. “I gotta go guys.” He said as he end the call and the others followed also.

 

* * *

Lei slowly put his phone down as he stopped walking. His attention was caught by something or rather by someone. He smiled upon seeing her from the glass window but she doesn't seem to notice. He walked slowly inside and he was greeted by her.

 

“Welcome!” She bowed her head as she greeted him but her voice seems to trail off as she lifted her head and saw him.

 

Xiaoyou can't help but feel mesmerized at the sudden figure. Although she was mesmerized, it wasn't a 'Love-At-First-Sight' feeling. But rather, it was a feeling of peace, serenity, calmness and security.

 

Lei slowly approached her. “Hello!” He greeted with a dashing smile that can instantly warm your heart. His smile was innocent and simple and cute especially when his eyes seem to disappear. She replied back also with an innocent smile and a small bow.

 

“I'd like to order one Jasmine milk tea and one slice of the red velvet cake.”

 

“Coming right up!” She replied as she left for the kitchen and he head towards a table. It took only 5 minutes before she served him his order because there were only few customers during the afternoon than the evening.

 

Lei started eating the cake, though he could feel the heavy stare of Xiaoyou even if she's at the counter. At times, she would glance at him. She can't help it. She feels as if she knew him. Her gut feeling is doing something again. But where?

 

Lei smiled at what she was doing.

 

_'Ximen would be bursting in flames if he sees this scene'_ he continued smiling at the thought. He quickly finished his food as he noticed the time. He needs to leave since he still have other matters he needs to attend.

 

As he reached the doors, he looked back at Xiaoyou again and smiled at her saying, “It's nice meeting you. I'll see you again soon.”

 

When he left. Xiaoyou was shocked with what he said. “Maybe he'll just visit again? Ughh..i'm meeting weird people everyday.” she said as she continued her job.

 

* * *

Xiaoyou arrived at the apartment earlier than expected. She took Meizou's suggestion that she should go home earlier if she wants to take a shortcut. As she put her keys on the lock, she could feel as if she was being watched. Someone's gaze are giving her shivers. Someone's gaze is sending her tingles in her spine. She turn to see who it was but no one was there. She hurriedly opened the door and closed it.

 

“Hey, are you all right?” Ye Sha asked.

 

Xiaoyou felt weird. Her heartbeat was still beating fast. She tried to calm down as fast as she could to not worry Ye Sha. “Yeah..I'm.. fine..” She smiled at her.

 

Outside, Ximen was watching her intimately. He feel his heart throb. She was so near yet so far.

 

It pains him to see her this so close and yet he can't even approach her. He wanted to embrace her.

 

To talk to her

 

To stroke her hair.

 

To cuddle with her.

 

To breathe her intoxicating and sweet scent.

 

To nuzzle on her neck.

 

To kiss her shoulders and hold her hands and her tiny waist.

 

To claim her luscious lips.

 

He wanted her and he missed her so much.

 

He sighed in defeat when he saw the window turned black. With his head down, he went inside his car and started driving.

 

From afar, someone was also watching Ximen's action carefully.

 

“Exactly what are you doing in this kind of place, Ximen?”

 

* * *

The days passed like a blur and finally, it was finally the birthday everyone was anticipating for. Birds were chirping, the sky was clear and the ray of sun was passing through her window. Startled when she heard her phone rang, Xiaoyou sat up on her bed immediately. She grumpily checked the caller's ID. It was from Meizou.

 

“Hello?” She sleepily asked with a yawn

 

“Xiaoyou!!!!” He exclaimed happily that she had to put her phone away from her ears. “Hey!! Don't forget about today all right?!? By the way, someone will pick you around 3:00 pm so you should be prepared then. They also have your invitation. Don't worry, they are my people.” He explained more so she wouldn't worry.

 

“All right, all right, all right. I promised to go so I'll go, Okay?” He smiled at her statement. “Now I've gotta go Meizou.”

 

“All right!”

 

Xiaoyou walked lazily to her bathroom. She still have six hours before she needs to leave for the party which she didn't really care. She read the note on the fridge from Ye Sha.

'Left early because I have to prepare for work! Big day today! ~Ye Sha' Xiaoyou smiled.

After a warm shower and a good breakfast, Xiaoyou tried to spend the remaining hours doing painting, sketching, composing music and just watching movies. She can't calm down as she continued to think of the party. She really feel as if there is something off. It's as if something big was going to happen.

 

* * *

The F4 members plus Xiao Zi and Shancai were having a small celebration in the lounge for Ximen's birthday. A simple lunch was prepared by the Xiao Zi who made a day off to meet them.

 

Finally, the Gang is complete.

 

Wait, complete?

 

How can that be when Ximen's mind was busy exploring the universe? The birthday boy, Ximen look really really really looked horrible. Bags were under his eyes, he was rarely seen, and he was always absent minded.

 

“.......Right Ximen?” Xiao Zi asked him and everyone looked at him intently. It was only then he noticed that everyone was waiting for his answer.

 

“I'm sorry. What was that again?” Xiao Zi groaned at his answer as she rolled her eyes. It's understandable of course since nobody wanted to repeat something that was so long.

 

“to make it short, she was making sure if you have plans on formally introducing Xiaoyou to us. Hey, are you all right?” Shancai asked him.

 

And that was when Meizou took notice of his complexion. “Come to think of it, bro, you look horrible. How come you don't look so good?” Meizou commented.

 

“Are you sure you’re fine?” It was Lei this time. And Ximen better think fast. He needs to make a really really good excuse to convince him.

 

“Yeah.. I’'m just.. tired from all the things I need to prepare.” He answered, with the hopes that they would buy it.

 

Lei eyed at him intently and furrowed his brows.  _'_ _Oh shit! He isn't buying it. He need to change the topic!!'_

 

“By the way, you called yourselves my friends but you haven't handed me any presents!” He answered back with a pout and everyone laughed at him. Ximen was relieved when the atmosphere shifedt back to normal.

 

“Ximen, this lunch is my present for you.” Xiao Zi answered with a grin in her face

 

“The cake is mine.” Shancai added as she pointed at the cake she baked.

 

“Here is mine.” Ah Si handed him a medium-sized wrapped box. He slowly opened it and smiled at what was there. He remembered how he keep bugging Ah Si for years to give him that one-of-a-kind tea set collection. “Since you keep bugging me to give you the French Collection, I'm giving it to you now.” Ximen didn’t know how he had a change of heart but he is really happy for this. Perhaps Shancai played a part to this sudden decision.

 

“Thank you.” He replied with a small bow. His eyes moved to Meizou and he immediately understood what it meant. Meizou looked at his clock. He smiled and said, “My present is a surprise! It can wait till evening.” He said with a big grin on his face.

 

Ximen then moved his eyes to Lei. “Sorry Ximen. But mine can also wait. I'll give yours this evening.”

 

He shrugged off at their replies. He doesn't really care what they give him. All he cares is that his friends, or rather Best friends are always there for him. And he is sure, they will stand by his side no matter what happens.

 

* * *

Xiaoyou finished her painting. She eyed at the clock at it was almost time already. She eyed at the painting she just finished. She feel proud looking at her work but at the same time, she doubted it.

 

Since she’s out of money, buying expensive gifts was out of the list. Even if she doesn't know who the celebrant is, she thinks it's polite to give him or her a present. So she decided to give them a painting she just finished. She quickly stood up to change clothes and prepare her things and after a while, a knock from the door could be heard. She opened it and her eyes grew wide.

Outside was an old butler who then bowed his head.

 

_'Exactly how rich is Meizou?!'_ She thought.

 

“Miss Xiaoyou, your service awaits you.” He said as he politely pointed the black car down.

 

“Let's go now young lady.” He added as he grabbed her things from her hand. She immediately followed him and went inside the car and the man quickly started driving. After few turns,

 

“Oh my!” Xiaoyou exclaimed as she remembered something. “I forgot about the painting.” She said disappointingly.

 

“Would you like us to go back, miss?” Xiaoyou looked at her watch and notice that it was late already. “Ahhh... Nevermind... Let's just go.”

 

Thirty minutes later, they finally arrived at their destination. She was shocked when she was brought to a salon. She looked at him curiously, demanding an explanation. “The young master already set this up. He wants you to look your best for this evening's event.”

 

She smiled at his statement. _'Maybe this party is really important for him.'_  she thought. Xiaoyou sat down at the chair as she was given another huge makeover. For sure, she was going to look differently tonight.

 

Xiaoyou's makeover took around almost two hours and when she looked at the huge mirror, she was speechless. Her jaw dropped and she can't help but smile. Her hair was braided in a waterfall style and are being curled up and dropped below her shoulders. Her make-up was light and simple but it sure was enough to make every pair of eyes turn around her. She was sprayed with a very expensive perfume that surely made her fragrance more feminine and elegant. Her short yet bubbly dress made her look like a beautiful doll. Her luscious lips were light pink and has a strawberry lip gloss. As of this moment, Xiaoyou's beauty could surely launch a thousand ships.

 

She stared at her reflection for quite a while, her mind wandering throughout space.

 

“Shall we go now, Miss Xiaoyou?”The butler interrupted her thoughts.

 

“Yes.” She stood up and walk towards the car and they left for the party.

* * *

 

Meizou looked at his clock for the nth time. It was 6:25 pm. The 'Grand Entrance' was over and majority of the visitors are already inside the hotel. And yet he didn't see Xiaoyou among all of them. He started to worry.

 

“Xiaoyou, where are you?!” He said to himself as he looked around the many number of guests inside. The party will start in five minutes yet she isn't here yet.

 

“Don't worry, Meizou. She'll come.”  Someone said as he patted his back that made him turn around in surprise. It was Lei. “From what I've observe, Xiaoyou isn't the type who breaks her promises. Maybe it's just the traffic.”

 

Meizou raised his left brow. “‘From what I observe?’ What do you mean 'From what I've observe'?” He asked, at the same time imitating Lei's voice. “As far as I've know, only me and Xiaozi have me-”

 

He paused. He pondered on what he said and it hit him. He got what Lei was talking about. “Hey, don't tell me you-? Where and when have you seen her?” He sighed in defeat.

 

Lei chuckled. “Two days ago. When you told us you have invited her…” Lei then narrated what happened a few days ago, when he saw her working in the milk tea shop.

 

“Ack!! No wonder you ended the call immediately!” Meizou exclaimed as he remembered what happen.

 

“Don't worry, She'll come.”

 

The conversation of the two were interrupted as the host started the party. “Ladies and Gentlemen. A wonderful and pleasant evening to all of you. We are gathered here today to celebrate the birthday of one of Shanghai’s most successful business man....”

 

 

 

* * *

The driver immediately pulled over and Xiaoyou emerged from the car. She quickly climbed up the stairs and as she reach the top, she presented her invitation to a man there.

 

“Your name Miss?” the man looked at him intently.

 

“Jiang Xiaoyou” The man looked at the guess list and a few minutes of checking, he accusingly looked at her.

 

“I'm sorry miss, but your name isn't here on the list. I'm sorry but you have to leave.” Xiaoyou was too surprise to react. It took her a few minutes before she could gain her composure.

 

“That's not possible. Someone invited me and gave me the invitation saying that I’m invited. I'm sorry but you need to let me in.” Even though she dislike parties, she swore an oath to Meizou and she promise to fulfill it no matter what. She is this type of person. She will always try to fulfill her promise.

 

“I'm sorry Miss, but you really need to lea-” The man was interrupted at the sudden appearance of an unknown woman. Although Xiaoyou didn't recognize her and thought she might be just one of the guest, The man seem to quiver at the moment he saw her.

 

“What's going on here?” The woman asked. Words left Xiaoyou as she saw her. She was dressed in a beautiful white glittery long gown and wore a four-inch silver stilettos. Her hair was tied in a bun with diamond clips on it. By the looks of it, she was around the age of thirties. The lady looked at Xiaoyou and her eyes widen. She looked at the man again. “Why is a guess being left outside?”

 

“I'm sorry madam. Its just that, her name wasn't on the guess list.”

 

“She is bringing an invitation isn't she?” She replied and turned towards Xiaoyou again. “I'm sorry for the inconvenience. The party has already starting so you may go now.” She smiled at her and Xiaoyou can't help but blush. She slowly bowed her head to the woman and proceeded to the party.

 

The woman looked at Xiaoyou's back as she left. She smiled at the sight at of her. “Jiang Xiaoyou. What an interesting child. Exactly how in the world did you manage to get here?”

 

* * *

Xiaoyou slowly entered the party as if she was hiding her presence. She slowly walked to the door and noticed that many people were already inside. She started to look for Meizou and Xiaozi when her attention was caught by someone talking.

 

“... Everyone might have known this outstanding person…” Xiaoyou furrowed her brows. She slowly moved forward to get a better view. “... Now let us all welcome, the Birthday celebrant, Mr. Yan Ximen.”

 

Xiaoyou froze for a moment. The loud clapping noise soon and music soon become faint and all she could hear was the loud beating of her heartbeat. She quickly turned her face towards the stairs and there she saw him. Dressed in an elegant gray suit, he slowly descend the stairs.

 

Xiaoyou's breathing hitched as she was rendered speechless. Her heart pounded so hard and fast it seems it was about to burst.

 

It was Ximen.

 

After how many weeks of finding a way to get to him, here he is. He is within her reach now. Random visions soon entered her mind. She recalls all the times that they have been through.

 

Their random chit-chats.

 

Their meals.

 

Their movie marathons.

 

Their 'awkward moments'

 

The festival.

 

How his touch makes her shiver.

 

How his gaze makes the butterflies in her stomach flutter.

 

How his scent makes her feel calm and at ease.

 

How her heart only beats for him.

 

Emotions soon filled her: Relief, Happiness, Comfort, Hope, Love.

She can't help but smile. She was too overwhelmed with happiness that tears slowly formed in her eyes and her breathing became uneven.

 

Ximen slowly walked towards the stage and her eyes never left him.

 

And that was when she noticed it. Ximen was different now and Xiaoyou could sense it. There was loneliness, longing and anguish in his eyes. She wanted to run to him.

 

To embrace him

 

To console him

 

To caress his cheeks

 

To ran her hands on his soft hair.

 

To tell him that she's is here.

 

That everything is fine.

 

Xiaoyou's eyes followed him as he slowly ascends the stage. She clapped her hands as the other applause as well. Ximen smiled at the many people but Xiaoyou knew it was a fake one. And this brought pain in her heart.

 

After the introduction, two woman from nowhere suddenly went up from the stage. Xiaoyou recognized the older woman immediately for she was the one who helped her a while ago. She quickly took the microphone from the host.

 

“I'd like to thank you all for coming to my son's birthday.” The woman, or should we say, Madam Yan greeted.

 

_'Son? She is Ximen's Mom?!'_   Xiaoyou's jaw dropped and her eyes continued to look at them.

 

“But first I would like to announce a good news to all of you.” She started. Xiaoyou had a bad feeling about this. Her heart starts pounding fast.

 

“I know all of you recognize this young lady beside me. She is none other than the daughter of Li Zi Jiu of the Li corporations.” Murmurs are starting to arise from everywhere.

 

From the ride side corner, Xiao Zi, Shancai, Ah Si, Meizou and Lei looked at each other and furrowed their brows in confusion.

 

On the opposite side, Ye Sha slowly put down her camera.

 

All of them definitely felt one thing: Something is definitely not right here.

 

“..but today, she isn't just an ordinary lady. Rather my daughter in law.” The other F4 members, Shancai and Xiao Zi looked at each other with surprised faces. Ye Sha’s eyes widened and instantly walked out to search for someone.

 

Based from experience, Lei and Meizou immediately knows where this announcement is heading.

 

“I would like to present to you, Li Xinhui, fiancee of my son, Yan Ximen.”


	20. Reunion

The announcement shocked majority of the guess but after a few seconds, it soon turned into loud cheers and applause. Everyone was happy for the 'Engaged couple'. 

 

Well, everyone but six people.

 

Ye Sha instantly gave her camera to her co-worker and said she needed to leave because of an emergency. She hurriedly dialed Xiaoyou's number in the hopes of stalling her.

“Xiaoyou, Please pick up!" Ye Sha worriedly exclaimed as she dialed her number once more. 

  
  


On the right wing, stands the remaining F4 members, Xiao Zi and Shancai with their mouths wide opened. They still can't believe the announcement. The five stood still, frozen and pale. It was Lei who finally regained his composure and grabbed Meizou.

 

"Meizou, where's Xiaoyou?" He whispered as softly as possible but worry was evident. Meizou realized what he meant and grabbed his phone immediately and called her but it went to voicemail. Unknown to everyone, Xiaoyou left her phone at Ye Sha's flat.

 

Meizou started to panic. “Lei, she's not answering!”

 

“Then look for her. She might have not arrived here yet. Don't tell her about the engage-” He stopped as his eyes looked at the far end of the most corner of the left wing. He narrowed his eyes and widen after a few seconds. Meizou looked at his reaction and turned his head to see where he is looking for.

 

“Hey! can you at least focu-” He stopped as he saw what, or rather who Lei was looking at. His jaw dropped and his eyes widen in horror. On the other side of the corner, among the many guests, she stood there, frozen and shocked.

 

Xiaoyou was too stunned to move. Her chest pained and her heart feels as if it's being squeezed. Her legs seemed to wobble and her vision soon starts to become clouded. It's like a huge bomb was dropped and her world instantly break. Her senses grew numb and her face became pale. Her palms become sweaty and her breath became erratic. She felt the muscles of her chin tremble like a small child, and slowly, tears started to fall from her eyes. She slowly closed her eyes and bow down to let her sorrows fall. She softly wiped her face and looked at him once more. Or maybe, one last time. She looked at him, as if begging him to notice her.

 

As if on cue, Ximen shifted his gaze to the left side and his eyes widen at what he saw. His jaw fell and he froze. For a moment, he totally forget the hundreds of people in his party and all he could see is her. She looked so beautiful and sophisticated in her attire. Her beauty is compared to that of Helen. No, even more. It feels as if her porcelain skin is begging to be touched and her hair to be stroke. His chest pained and his heart throb at her sight. She looks different. There was longing and sadness in her eyes. She look as if she's pain.

  
  


Then reality came in to him. How could he be so stupid. His Engagement.

 

He immediately tried moved from his place to go after her. But before he could do it, her mother grabbed his arm as if asking him to stay. He gave his mother a death glare and she raised her eyebrow back at him which made him behave. He looked right back at Xiaoyou and saw her smile. A smile that made his heart shatter. A small smile that was accompanied by small tears in her eyes. She slowly bowed at him and wipe her tears off and immediately left the table.

 

Ye Sha stopped walking as she watched the scene unfold.  On the other side, Ah Si, Shan Cai, Lei, Meizou and Xiao Zi witness the whole scenario. 

 

They were too late.

 

They witness how Ximen and Xiaoyou's supposed reunion turned up into a heartbreak scene. As they saw Xiaoyou leaving, The Gang and Ye Sha immediately left to go after her. Ximen watched at what was happening. He badly wanted to go down after her. He wanted to go with his best friends as they search for her. But what if something happens to her? He closed his eyes and pray to God to keep her safe.

  
  


“...We'll hope you'll enjoy the rest of the night.” The host finally said the words he was waiting for so long. He slowly descends down, not wanting to cause a scene, leaving his Mom and a puzzled Xinhui on stage. He quickly excused himself from the many journalists, photographers and businessmen saying his best friends were waiting for him. As he got out of the room, he ran as fast as he can in search for her. He dialed his phone and on the fourth try, his friend answered.

  
“Hello?”   
  
“Meizou, where are you?!” His voice was filled with anger and worry.   
  
“We're at the pavilion by the garden." He immediately put his phone down and rushed to their side. He running so hard to catch them in time. He noticed six figures talking. As he got closer, he noticed who they were: Ah Si, Shan Cai, Meizou, Xiao Zi, Lei and Ye Sha. But where is she?   
  
  


The six people were loudly talking about the engagement party but they soon stopped as they noticed his arrival. Ye Sha instantly ran to him and was about to slap his face when Meizou took a hold of her.

  
  


“You!!! How could you?!?! I trusted you! And you did this to her?” Ye Sha shouted at the top of her lungs with small tears forming in her eyes.

 

Lei went to Ye Sha's side to calm her down. “Calm down Ye Sha.” Ye Sha closed her eyes and sighed in frustration. She turned her back against Ximen because honestly, the mere sight of him makes her want to kill him and throw his body to the river.

 

“Where... where is.. she?” Ximen asked as he tried to regain his breathing.

 

Ye Sha laughed in a sarcastic manner. “Hah! He dare ask?!”

 

Lei looked at Ximen. “Don't worry.. She's safe.” Ximen sighed in relief. It's as if the feeling inside his chest was gone. Knowing she is safe was all that it matters.

 

He looked at Meizou.  “Where is she?” 

 

“My driver already sent her to Ye Sha's apartment." Meizou spatted back. Slowly, Meizou moved towards him and grabbed his collar. “How could you?” His voice remained calm but his tone was filled poison. It was filled with disappointments, frustration and anger. 

 

Ximen regained his composure. He badly wanted to tell all of them the real truth as to why he was doing this. But no. He can't do it. He can’t risk her safety. He closed his eyes and masked his true feelings.

 

“People change Meizou.” His voice was cold. He definitely doesn't want to lie to his best friend. Lei, Xiao Zi, Ah Si, Shan Cai and even Ye Sha looked at him in disbelief. This was not the Ximen they know. This was a totally different person. 

 

Before Ximen could even noticed, Meizou pulls back and punches him. Ximen fell down hard on the floor and as he touched his mouth, he felt a warm liquid. It was blood. He was too shocked to react. 

 

After Lei, Meizou was the most laid back of the F4. He almost never raised his voice to anyone, especially his friends. Even Ah Si, who could aggravate a saint, was rarely on the receiving end of a tirade from Meizou. But tonight was different. This was the first time Meizou was frustrated. 

 

Lei was quick to come between them and held back Meizou. “You bastard! Do you even know what she was almost assaulted?” Meizou shouted back at him. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes, even Ximen. Except for Xiao Zi and Ye Sha, this was the first time they heard of this. “Did you know I was wounded saving her? Did you know that she nearly got an accident? Huh?!” He tried to knock his senses as much as he can.

  
  


“Calm down, Meizou! Let's not make a scene.” Lei tried to calm him down and thankfully, he followed.

 

Meizou looked at him. He was really really disappointed in his best friend. “Did you know how much she wanted to see you? The moment she knew how your worlds were so different, she had lost hope in meeting you! I've tried my best in helping her! In keeping her away from harm because I considered you my brother and I believed in you! I trusted your word. Guess I was wrong.”

 

And with that, Meizou left. Ximen can't do anything. Ye Sha left and went to  accompany Meizou while Lei, Xiao Zi, Shan Cai and Ah Si stayed.

 

“Ximen..” Shancai sighed as she looked at him and helped him get up. “What was that all about?”

 

“Ughh.. Can we not talk about it?” He said as he tried to get up.

 

“Are you all right?” Lei asked

 

“Yeah... sorry about earlier.” He said as he walked back towards the party.

  
  
  


* * *

 

Meizou was drinking alone in the lounge. He was drowning his frustrations and disappointment with alcohol. He wanted to be alone and think.

 

Well, that was until when the door flew open. He turned around to see who it is but disappointingly looked back at his drink as he saw who he was. 

  
  
  


It was Ximen.

  
  
  


Ximen approached him slowly and patted his back. “Meizou” 

 

Meizou rolled his eyes. “Meizou, I know you're still pissed off. But just, hear me out. Please.”

Meizou looked at him with displeased look and raised his left brow. Ximen breathed deeply. “I have something... important to tell you..”

 

Seungri's forehead creased. “The engagement party.. It wasn't my decision..” Ximen narrated everything to him and his mother's ultimatum and when he was done telling him, he made a huge sigh and patted his shoulders.

 

“Hey, you should have told us sooner... Right guys?” Ximen turned back to see who he was talking to and was surprised to see Ah Si, Shan Cai, Lei, Xiao Zi and Ye Sha standing there. They've been listening to him the whole time. They quickly approached him and gave him a huge group hug.

 

“I told you he was hiding something.” Lei smiled as if he just won one of his bets. They were so happy that the real Ximen is back now.

 

Ye Sha went to his side and smiled at him. “I’m sorry.I should have known you were only protecting her.”

 

“By the way, have you told Xiaoyou about this?” Xiao Zi asked him.

 

“No.. not yet.. But, I'll tell her tomorrow. I promise.” He happily replied to her. He was thankful that he had such understanding friends and it seems Ye Sha has forgiven him already.

  
  


Now it's just Xiaoyou.

  
  
  


“Cheers!!” Ah Si shouted “For Ximen!” the others cheered and they happily celebrated a continuation of Ximen’s birthday and his new-found resolution.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile on the other side of the world, a young man was waiting for his plane to depart. He repeatedly read news article in disbelief. “Tch.. You rascal! You're getting married yet you never told your older brother about it?”

 

* * *

The moment his alarm went on, Ximen immediately get up and took a shower. He took a quick breakfast and quickly head towards his car.

 

His drive to her place took only thirty minutes than the usual hour. Well, he was driving faster than the speed of light. He quickly climbed towards the stairs and knocked her door. But there was no answer. He knocked again several times but it remained quiet. He tried calling Ye Sha but it turned voice mail. Without a choice, he tried to open the door and surprisingly, it was left open.

 

“This girl, how come she didn't lock the do-” He froze as he saw what was inside. There was no one inside. There were less furniture and decorations. Everything feels empty. He tried to check her bedroom and it was the same: an empty bedroom and closet and a covered frame? 

 

He slowly walked towards the hidden object and read the letter beside it. 'Happy Birthday!' was there so he is guessing it was for him. He knew that Xiaoyou didn't know that the birthday she was attending was his. Even so, this was meant for him. He quickly took the cloth off and was amazed at the beautiful painting. It depicted a mask and a rose. He smiled as realized what it meant.

 

“Phantom of the Opera...of course…” He painfully smiled. He recalled when they had a movie marathon of the Phantom of the Opera and he smiled bitterly. He touched the painting and slowly he closed his eyes as he let the teardrops fall from his eyes. It wasn't really the painting that made him cry. But instead, the words encrypted below it:

  
  


_'Love me - that's all I ask of you.'_  
  
  
  


His world crumbled as reality hit him. 

  
  


She's gone. 

  
  
  


He lost her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm such a sucker for musicals.


	21. Hopes and Despair

It has been a week since Xiaoyou and Ye Sha left their apartment and her absence wrecked Ximen's life to the core. He is back. The old Ximen is back. The buried Casanova and heartless persona has now raised from the grave.

 

For the past days, Ximen spend his time clubbing and drinking till dawn. His philandering ways were back and this time it was much worse. He doesn't call or meet up with his friends and this made them worry.

 

Meizou knew best what to do. The moment Xiaoyou and Ye Sha left, he assembled some of his men to trace her immediately but there were no results so far.

 

One night, after sobering up, he drove his car to the family mansion and he was quickly greeted by the maids. He inquired the whereabouts of his mother and told them she was in her study room. He got a call from his mother earlier when he was still drunk telling him she needs to meet him. He waited for a few hours before he sees her in order to sober up a little.

 

Ximen was so frustrated again that when he proceed to his mother's study, he didn't noticed another car being parked outside. The man driving it emerged and as he entered the house, surprised maids and butlers bowed at him.

 

“Where are they?” He inquired and he was ushered immediately towards the half-opened study room.

 

Ximen hazily barge in the study room. He found her mother reading a newspaper and fold it the moment she saw him. He give him a smirk, as if saying he is proud of what he is doing. His mom looked at him in disgust and he evilly laughed back.

 

“Ximen, Why are you in such a mess? What if Xinhui sees you like this? What would she think?” She continued scolding him but he just rolled his eyes and continued giving sarcastic laughs. “This has gone too far Ximen. Don't forget that Xiao-” She was cut off when Ximen noticed she was about to mention her name.

 

“So what? You’re gonna kill her? Abduct her?” His harsh and loud voice silenced her. “It doesn't matter now cause she’s gone.” There was a long silence before he started talking again.

 

“You..Did you invite Xiaoyou to the party?” Ximen’s mother looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

 

“No. I didn't invite her. But I let her in after she was stopped by the guest checker.” She turned back from him and tried to head back to her table. “Well.. Whoever invited him have my thanks. At least she knows the truth now and-”

 

“Are you happy you’re son is like this?” He grabbed her arm as he cut her off. She could smell alcohol from his mouth so she guess he is still drunk. Normally, Ximen wouldn't even raised a finger at her, so she just understand him.

 

“Ximen,” She brushed his hand calmly. “-I know that you are only doing this because you're drunk. Get a good rest now because tomorrow, you'll have a lunch with Xinhui.”

 

“I’m sorry Ma. But my decision is final. If I'm not with Xiaoyou, then I don't mind going growing old being single. I am not going with this Arranged Marriage. I'd rather die alone.”

 

“Arranged Marriage?” A familiar voice questioned and Ximen and Madam Yan looked back to see who's familiar voice it was. They froze, both too shocked to move. They could not believe who it was. “So it was just an arranged marriage.” He smirked as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop but their whole conversation or rather, argument was loud enough to heard. And both were too busy arguing that they didn't even noticed his presence in the room.

 

Ximen was too shock to react. Random questions emerged inside his head: _'Why is he here?', 'Isn't he in London?', 'Did he heard everything?', 'Is he alright?'_

 

He was in complete awe that he failed to notice that he was already a few meters away from them. He patted his shoulder as if waking him up from daydreaming. “Hello Ximen.”

 

Ximen's mouth formed a small smile. “Nai He!”

 

Ximen's older brother, Xiao Nai He is finally back.

 

Step brother to be exact because their family was really really messed up. An arranged marriage that resulted in Ximen and an affair as a sign of rebellion which resulted in Nai He. The main suspect? their philandering father. The result? Lot's of breakdown, tears, heartbreaks, dramas, divorce and a one hell of a messed up family.

 

Yep. That's their family.

 

Now you know why marriage was a taboo topic for Ximen.

 

But despite all the drama in their family, Nai He and Ximen grew up together really close under their grandfather's care and later being raised under Ximen's mother. Ximen never blamed Nai He when her mother changed because of the affair and instead blamed his father for it. Nai He also looked after Ximen and protected him. Although the two grew up together, Nai He left the family for London to be free and to pursue medicine.

 

Xiao Nai He is four years older than Ximen. He preferred using his mother's maiden name, Xiao, rather than Yan because of the complications and toxicity in their family.

 

The two brothers were as close as a pod. They often play sports together or teach each other skills. Ximen looked up to his brother even until today. He regards him with a complex mixture of love and fear, exasperation and awe, as evident when he did not even dare utter a word of complain when he commands him something. The other F4 members also appear to share a respect for him as well, not daring to disagree with his decisions concerning them and other serious matters. On the other hand, Nai He was always protective of him and even to that of the whole F4, and now to the extension of Xiao Zi and Shan Cai.

 

“That's enough for now. Let's save the happy reunion later.” Nai He replied to Ximen as he look towards him. “Ximen, go outside and wait for me there.” He calmly ordered his younger brother. Ximen was about to move when his mother speak up suddenly.

 

“I'm not done talking yet.” Ximen froze and his mom look at him.  “Ximen, as of tomorrow, you will act like a proper fiancee to Xinhui. Understand?” Ximen bit his lips in frustration and his mood quickly shifted but he remained expressionless.

 

“Ximen, do not make me repeat what I said.” Nai He's voice was deep and dead serious. Ximen immediately went out after he said it. Even though it was his mother, he wouldn't want to disobey his older brother. Aside from Ah Si, Nai He was the only one who can truly make him follow.

 

His mother exclaimed in disbelief as Ximen's figure went out. “How come he follows his brother's order but not mine? I'm His Mother, for god's sake!” She turned her eyes back at Nai He who has very pissed off.

 

“Was I not enough?” Nai He questioned, a slight hurt and frustration hidden in his tone.

 

“Yan Nai He. Do not get involved!”

 

Nai He smirked and looked at her. “Need I remind you that I'm no longer a Yan? It's Xiao Nai He!” He retorted back with intensity.

 

“Enough!”

 

“You needed a business expansion in Italy, so you sold me, your adopted son. And now you needed an investment, you’re trying to sell your other son. The next time you need something, what will you do then? Since you don't have children anymore.” His spouted back with poison as he recall how his 'mother' did the same thing to him years ago and how it failed miserably.

 

Being an illegitimate son, Nai He bore the guilt of being the son from an affair. So to compensate for that, he silently agreed to the whims of his adopted mother. And that was the biggest regret in his life.

 

Yes, his arranged marriage with an Italian artist, Melanie Medici failed a year and half after their wedding. It was a mutual decision and later on, the two remained close friends afterwards, and are supporting each other's relationship now.

 

“Everything has always been for your sake” His mom answered him back regarding his accusations.

 

“And who decides that? Who the hell says that everything is for us? I have never once thought, that you have done anything for our sake.” His tone was cold and serious

 

“Your world of happiness, who do you think gave it to you?” His mother angrily answered him back.

 

Nai He gave a sarcastic laugh at his mother's answer. “Happiness, you say? Do you even know what happiness is? Leave Ximen alone.” He said with a warning tone.

 

“I told you it’s none of your concern!!” Madam Yan replied back in a loud voice

 

“No. Not this time. I will not allow you to ruin him. This time, I will not just sit back and watch.” He replied as he leave his frustrated 'mother' behind.

 

* * *

Ximen patiently waited outside. He keep fiddling his fingers as he waits for his older brother. A few minutes later, he quickly stand from where he was sitting as the door opened and Nai He emerged. He knows the two had a huge heated discussion but he couldn't figure out what it was. Nai He looked fine as if nothing happened. He just smiled at him.

“Let's go.”

 

Ximen followed his brother and entered his car. He slumped his back immediately and crossed his arms. Nai He entered the driver's seat, stepped on the accelerator and afterwards, left the mansion.

 

There was a huge tension in the atmosphere. Nai He thought that the silence is too deafening, so he broke the long silence.

 

“Aren't you gonna welcome me?” Ximen chuckled and looked back at him.

 

“Welcome home, Nai He.” Nai He shortly smiled back at him and then returned his gaze at the road. He made a left turn and Ximen realize where they are now heading: his apartement.

 

“Why are we heading to my apartment? Why not yours?”

 

“Well, yours is closer.” He glanced back at him. “And seriously, you need rest.” He smirked as he shifted his eyes back on the road.

 

The drive took more or less thirty minutes. The two had small talks but nothing really serious. Nai He pulled over and the two emerged from the car and entered his house. Ximen immediately did his daily routine when his brother visits him: make his favorite jasmine tea. Nai He smiled as he figured out what his younger brother is doing. Even though he was gone for too long, he never forgets what he needs to do.

 

A few minutes later, Ximen handed him a cup of tea and settled beside him. There was a long silence before Nai He broke it.

 

“So, what mess have you gotten into this time?” Ximen smiled at his question. He recalled how his older brother would always ask him the same question way back. Even at a young age, Ximen would always get into a different mess. Whether the trouble was big or small, there wasn't a day when he wasn't in trouble. And when he realized what he did, he would quickly hide to his hiding place and slowly cry. His brother would always calm him down and ask the same question and in the end, he would save him from whatever punishment he would have to go through. He really idolized him before and even now.

 

“Heh... Don't ask when you already know.” There was a long silence again before Nai He sighed and continued to speak.

 

“So, who's Xiaoyou?” Ximen looked at him immediately when he uttered her name. His reaction made him laughed. “Hahaha! You really have changed Ximen! Your expression is priceless!” He said as he ruffled Ximen's hair.

 

“Arghh!” He grumpily take his hand off and fixed his hair. “So you heard, huh?” Ximen tried to hide his blush though he was too late.

 

“Every single word.”  Ximen looked down. And again, there was a long silence.

 

“Look, I know I don't know the whole story. But believe in me when I tell you I understand how you feel.” Ximen looked at his brother back. He understood what he was trying to say. “Just always remember, whatever you decide, I'll support it. I'm sure Ah Si, Lei, Meizou and maybe even Xiao Zi and Shancai will also.” Ximen smiled. After all the years, his brother remains supportive of him. It brings back old memories.

 

Nai He looked at his watch. “Anyways, It's getting late. I'd better get going.” He said as he heads towards the door. He was about to protest when he turned back again. “Oh and... Don't worry. Your car will be will be here tomorrow morning.” Nai He waved and smiled back as he slid to the driver's seat.

 

Ximen watch as the figure entered his car. Nai He waved at him before driving again. A smile formed in Ximen's lips as the car sped off.

 

His sure is lucky to have his brother by his side at this moment.

 

* * *

The following day, Ah Si, Shancai, Xiao Zi, Lei, and Meizou arrived together at a F4 lounge after they received a message from an unknown number ordering them to go there.

  
“Who the hell is he to order me around?” Ah Si annoyingly asked as he opened the door. “Seriously, Whoever he is, he is so de-”

“I am so what?” Ah Si froze as a familiar voice interrupted him. Lei, Meizou, Xiao Zi and Shancai were shocked at the familiar figure leaning on the wall across them. He smiled as he saw them. Ah Si suddenly became nervous as the familiar figure moved towards them.

 

Uh-oh! He is in deep trouble. In all his years of existence, where were only two persons the Daoming Heir is deeply afraid of: His sister, Zhuang, and this guy, Nai He.

 

“Nai He!” Everyone greeted in unison as they moved towards him and gave him a welcome hug.

 

“Hey Ah Si, You're not planning on killing me are you?” Ah Si’s eyes widened and he gave a nervous laugh.

 

“Ha...Ha! O-of course not!” The rest laughed at his statement. Ah Si was really a bad liar but it's a good thing Nai He didn't took it seriously.

 

“Come on guys.. I prepared lunch.”

 

The F3, Shancai and Xiao Zi dropped their jaws as they saw the scrumptious Italian dishes on the table: Lasagna, Carbonara, Risotto, Crocchè, Tortellini and Ravioli. There were also different flavors of Gelato for dessert.

 

“Nai He, did you prepare all of this?” Meizou ask as his mouth started to become watery.

 

“Only the main dishes. But I had help. So Let's eat?” Everyone took a seat and tried his cooking. The moment the food entered their mouths, they can't help but smile at its deliciousness.

 

“This is so good!!” Shancai commented as she ate another scoop of lasagna.

 

“Shancai is right! This is really good!” Ah Si added who was busy eating ravioli.

 

“I agree. Your cooking is really good! When did you learn to cook like this?” Meizou added more and Xiao Zi and Lei also nodded in agreement.

 

Nai He smiled at their praises. “Well, I was in Europe for nearly five years. So, maybe I just learned?” While eating, the everyone started throwing random question at Nai He. After all,he was away for a very long time, so it doesn't hurt to ask.

 

“By the way, when did you come back?” Meizou asked

 

“Oh. Just last night.”

 

“So…” Lei started “What made you come back here?” Their short laughter and celebration died off by Lei’s serious question. Lei, and everyone else knows that with their family situation, he wouldn't dare come back. The last time they heard from him was when he sent his gift for Ah Si and Shancai. And should they wanted to see him, they visited him there in London.

 

Nai He smiled and scoffed at his question. “Do I need a reason to come back? Maybe I just miss you guys?” He made a small laugh. But, deep inside, he knows Lei won't buy it. He looked at Lei and his expression haven't changed. “You never change do you, Lei?” At a young age, Nai He was already aware of Lei’s uniqueness.

 

“I think you already know why I'm here.” His voice shifted to a serious tone. Everybody knows what he meant. Of course he came back because of Ximen. “I want to know the whole story. Tell me, what really happened.”

 

Everyone narrated the whole story with Meizou, Lei and Xiao Zi leading and spilling every single detail they know. Nai He’s reaction changes depending what they will tell him. He is happy to know that Ximen has found someone special already. But he's frustrated to learn that his 'Mom' is messing up everything.

 

The lunch took about an hour or two. Their topics are mostly about Ximen and Xiaoyou, The engagement, Xinhui, His Mom.

 

“So where is she now?” Nai He asked. He too, wanted to meet the young lady who change his brother. “Have you contacted this Ye Sha girl already?”

 

“I’m not yet sure where. And Ye Sha can't be reached also.” They sighed. Of course, Women and loyalty go hand in hand. "But my men are searching on Hebei already.” Meizou added. “There's a high possibility she went back.”

 

* * *

The following morning, Ximen was woken up by a loud ringing. He looked at the time and groaned. It was almost noon. And he was getting annoyed because his phone has been ringing nonstop. He motioned to pick it up and answered the call.

 

“Ximen, where are you?” Meizou tone was frantic and he was panting.

 

He slowly sat up. “I’m at my apartment. I just woke up. Why?”

 

“We found her.” Ximen’s drowsiness instantly subsided and he became wide awake. His brain formulated no thoughts other than to register that he was shocked, but his heart leaps with joy at the sudden news. “Yes she is safe and yes we are planning to visiting her today.” Meizou added, answering nearly all of his questions without him asking. “You might as well come with us so you could explain the whole thing bro!”

 

“Yeah sure.. I'll be there..” He immediately ended his call with Meizou and got up. He showered as fast as he can and prepared himself. As soon as he was done, he immediately grabbed his car keys and head towards the door. But as he opened open it, he stopped.

 

Someone was standing by his doorstep. Someone he didn't expected.

 

“What are you doing here Xinhui?”

 

Xinhui stood there with her arm blocking the entrance. Ximen step backward as she entered.

 

“I know everything.” Okay. This really caught Ximen's attention and he immediately turned towards her. She has that look on her face as if plotting something.

 

“I know all about your woman.” Xinhui continued as she emphasized the word 'All'. “Who she is, where she lives and where she is at the moment. Even that little best friend of hers, I know all about it.”

 

Ximen took this as a bluff and brushed it off by giving a small laugh but Xinhui continued by giving him details.

 

“Does Jiang Xiaoyou ring a bell?”

 

Ximen's eyes widened at her revelation. Dread creeps over him like an icy chill, numbing his brain. “You... How?”

 

“Well.. I was invited by your mom once to stay at your house and there I found out.” Xinhui smirked as she recalled and explained the events. She narrated how she once had a lunch with his mother and got invited to their family house. And there, she heard the heated argument between Ximen and his mother, and the mention of a name called ‘Jiang Xiaoyou’

 

“I heard everything that night Ximen. So I researched everything about her. I mean, what's so special about that bitch anyway?” Ximen furiously grabbed her shoulders.

 

“Don't you dare call her a bitch cause she ain't. In fact,” He smirked “who's acting like a bitch now, huh?!”

 

Xinhui’s jaw dropped in disbelief. “Be careful what you say Ximen. For your information, her life is at my hand. I know where she is. One call and my men can kill her.”

 

Ximen felt the panic begin like a cluster of spark plugs in his abdomen. Tension grew in his face and limbs, his mind replaying possible visions of Xiaoyou getting hurt. And that was the last straw. Maybe they weren’t made for each other after all. “What do you want. Name it.”

 

Xinhui evilly flashed a smiled at him, a sign of her victory.  “Never see her today and ever again. And marry me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yi) Xiao Nai He was a character played by Yang Yang in a chinese drama series. The idea of Ximen having a brother came from the original HYD manga.


	22. Unexpected Visitors

Meizou, Ah Si, Shancai, Lei, and Xiao Zi arrived at their designated meeting place. Despite their hectic schedules, they were able to free some day off and Xiao Zi even managed to convince her parents to let her stay for a few more days. But thirty minutes has passed since the call and Ximen was nowhere to be seen. They tried to contact him but to no avail. After a few more tries, finally, Ximen sent them a message which made Meizou furious.

 

_'I can't come guys. I'm sorry. Just go with out me. - Ximen'_

 

“This idiot!” Meizou commented said as he read his text. “He ain't coming guys. Let's go.”

 

* * *

It was evening when Xiaoyou heard a knock on the door. She looked at Ye Sha curiously but she has no idea also. They decided to ignore it at first but then consecutive knocks followed.

 

Xiaoyou looked at Ye Sha and read each other's minds. “Wait a minute.” She heard few more knocks before she finally opened it.

 

“Who is it?” she froze. Five people were standing on her doorstep. Three she recognized: Meizou and Xiao Zi on the side and the Blonde hair guy she met at the milk tea shop. But the other people were new: A guy with a spiky hairstyle and a petite young woman.

 

Ye Sha's eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the sight beforehand. “What are you guys doing here?” Ye Sha finally found her voice back after a few silence.

 

“Hey Xiaoyou! Hey Ye Sha!” Meizou greeted with a wide smile.

 

Xiaoyou formed a smile. “Hello Meiz- Oh! You!” She turned to the blonde guy who flashed her that warm and cute smile that made her heart warm.

 

“Hi Xiaoyou! Hi Ye Sha!” Ah Si, Shan Cai and Xiao Zi greeted in unison. Xiaoyou’s facial expression turned to a surprised one. She eyed at Meizou curiously, sending him a silent message saying ‘how in the world did they know her’

 

“May we come?” Meizou greeted back in reply. Xiaoyou looked at Ye Sha but she gave her a look saying, 'up to you.'

 

She looked back at them. “Su-sure”

 

Xiaoyou and Ye Sha lead them to the living room. Everyone sat down and the tension in the atmosphere arises. A wave of uneasiness and a stack of questions poured over Xiaoyou. She felt like every fiber of her being was vibrating with anticipation.

 

“Meizou, what are you doing here?” Xiaoyou timidly asked. “And who are they? And how do you know about me and Ye Sha?”

 

“Oh! Sorry for the intrusion! Let me introduce you to my friends, The F4.” Xiaoyou froze as she heard the word ‘F4’. She looked at Ye Sha but she turned sideways, clearly avoiding her gaze.

 

“This is Daoming Si, heir to the Daoming Group and his girlfriend, Shancai, a culinary student. This is Lei, a genius and talented musician. And of course, Xiao Zi, the heiress to the He Corporation and Ye Sha’s boss.”

 

There was a moment of silence. Looking up from the corner of the room, Xiaoyou tried to steady herself trying to comprehend what was going on around her. When the information started to sink in, Xiaoyou laughed in disbelief. She looked at Ye Sha. “You knew them all along and you didn't told me?”

 

Ye Sha looked at her guiltily. “No! Xiao Zi introduced them to me way before but I havent met them ever since. Not until the party.”

 

Xiaoyou closed her eyes and fought the tears that were trying to come out. All this time, she knew. They knew. and yet no one told her.

 

She totally made a fool out of herself.

 

Different emotions soon consumed her: Anger, Frustration, Hurt, Disappointment. The room suddenly became too suffocating for her and her breathing became unsteady. Her emotions turn jagged and her insides tight. She felt bitterness. She rubbed her temples and tried to regain her composure.

 

“So…” Her voice cracked. Anger was evident in her eyes. But the anger was nothing but a shield for the pain, hurt and disappointment. “What are you all doing here?”

 

Everyone exchanged looks before Meizou explained everything.

 

“Actually…. We came here... to.. um…” Meizou’s voice started trailing off as he felt the tension rise.

 

“We came here to talk about Ximen.” Everyone looked at Shancai. “You see...-”

 

“The Engagement was an arranged one.” This time it was Ah Si. “And now that you're gone, his whole world has turned upside down. And I can't stand watching my best friend wreck his life without me doing something.” Everyone turned to Ah Si and they all have a common reaction: Speechless. Who would have thought there was some sense inside Daoming Si?

 

“You see Xiaoyou…” Lei started as he narrates everything that he knew: Ximen’s messed-up life, the accident, her visit, the party and of course, her departure and how Ximen reacted to this. Lei explained how her existence has changed Ximen and how her disappearance reopened his inner darkness.

 

But as Lei finished, her reaction remained the same.

 

She made a small sarcastic laugh as small tears fell from her eyes. “All this time, all of you knew of who I was and about him. And yet none of you ever told me.”

 

Pain was all over in Xiaoyou’s face. All this time she was in the dark when they knew all along. She looked at Meizou and Xiao Zi’s direction and closed her eyes as she forced her tears back. “Meizou, Xiao Zi, you knew?”

 

Xiaoyou sighed in disappointment. “You know…” She looked back and smiled at Lei but the latter knew it was a mask. It was a smile full of pain. “If what you said was indeed true, then you shouldn’t be doing this anymore.” Lei keep his silence because what she said has a point. “If what you said is true, then he should be the one here and not you guys.” Everyone was so stunned at her statement that they couldn't even argue at her.

 

Xiaoyou just continued to smile to hide the pain away. “But I really appreciate all that you did for me. So, thank you, everyone.” Xiaoyou stood up immediately to started wiping the tears that were slowly falling from her face. “It's late so feel free to stay here if you want to. Excuse me.”

 

Meizou, Ah Si, Shancai, Ye Sha, Lei and Xiao Zi’s eyes followed disappearing figure. When the door closed, the six of them erupted in a huge discussion.

 

“So what are we gonna do about this?” Meizou asked.

 

“You know what, Xiaoyou has a point.” Shancai commented, clearly siding with Xiaoyou. “This was Ximen’s chance but he didn't grabbed it!”

 

Xiao Zi nodded. “I agree. He should be the one explaining the situation and not us.”

 

“I think something is not right. I can see that Ximen truly loves Xiaoyou. It was clear when he explained it to us during the party.” Lei reasoned.

 

Ye Sha looked at Lei and smiled sarcastically. “Yeah right. I thought he promised to explain this.  But where is he again? ” She asked as rolled her eyes. She has given enough chances for Ximen.

 

“How about we stay here for a while? Maybe talk things out?” Everyone turned to Xiao Zi.

 

“Staying here is a good idea.” Mei Zou backed up and the rest of the group agreed.

 

“Though I can only stay here for two days since I still have a recital to do.” Lei pointed out.

 

 

* * *

 

Xiaoyou slowly walked by sidelines as she ponder on what Lei said earlier. Part of her wanted to believe that what he said was true. That he was in fact in love with her and need her. That the engagement was arranged. That they will have a happy ending soon.

 

But she doesn’t want to get hurt anymore. Her heart and mind was confusing her.  She's really at lost to this new feeling.

 

As she continued walking, she failed to notice a pair of eyes continued to watch her every move in the dark shadows.

 

* * *

Meanwhile in Shanghai, at the family mansion, Nai He was slowly walk towards his mother's study. He was about to open the door when he heard her mother talk. His eyes widen at what he heard.

 

“...Really? that's good to hear Ximen! Okay, I'll arrange everything for your wedding immediately. Let's say, three weeks? maybe two?... Okay, Bye.”

 

Nai He didn't move an inch. Did he just heard her right? What is happening now? Instead of going inside, he turned back and head out. As he went inside his car, he immediately dialed a familiar number in his phone.

 

“Hello, I need to speak to him, May I? There is something he needs to know. It is urgent.”

 

* * *

It was late in the evening when Xiaoyou arrived back from to the house. She thought everyone was fast asleep already due to their trip but she was wrong. Sitting by the doorstep, waiting for her was Lei who was seemingly busy reading something. She slowly sat beside him.

 

“Why aren't you asleep yet?” She asked.

 

“Hmm...Not sleepy yet.”

 

Xiaoyou looks at him and furrowed her brows. “What are you reading?”

 

“A book.” He replied nonchalantly, eyes never leaving the page.

 

“Why do you read it?”

 

“Because I was curious why my friend seems to like this book so much.” Xiaoyou laughed and gazed upwards to the starry sky. She made a long sigh and when Lei heard this, he closed his book and watch her.

 

“You know. the things that you see in your eyes are not always real.” Xiaoyou turned back at him. Before she could even react, he said something which made her think. “There are some things that are only visible with faith.”

 

Lei stood up, smiled and bid good night at the clearly confused Xiaoyou. “Good night Xiaoyou.” He went inside, leaving a dumbstruck and confused Xiaoyou.

 


	23. Mania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short side story in Xinhui's POV.

**[Xinhui’s POV]**

 

“Hello?"” I answered the phone as I scan a few papers.

 

“Maam, we've been tailing her just like you said.” Shit. This is really annoying. Everything is getting ruined.

 

“And? any news?”

 

“Well, we can't make a move because some men are watching her-”

 

“What?!?!” I shouted at the top of my lungs before they could even continue. Seriously, who in the world is watching over her? “Who’s watching her?”

 

“The Triad Prince Maam. They are all men under Feng Meizou.” Well Shit! That Meizou is really getting in my nerves. If not for his background, status and power, that woman would have been long gone by now.

  


And I could have Ximen all for myself~

  


“Stand your ground and continue watching her.” I said as I put down the phone and rubbed my temple in frustration.

  


Don't get me wrong, I'm not a murderer.

  


I'm a fighter.

  


I fight for who I love.

  


And I really love Ximen.

  


Even when we were studying at Ming De, my eyes only follows him.

  
  


Okay. Okay. Before we get to the man of my dreams and my future husband and father of my children and our epic love story, I think it's proper to introduce myself and my story first.

  


The name's Li Xinhui.

 

I'm the only daughter of of Li Zi Jiu, CEO of Li corporations and Rika Akimoto, a former yakuza princess. They weren't really the best parents but they have always provided me with whatever I need, whatever I want, whenever I do. Especially my dearly beloved mother.

 

I lived in Japan and was home schooled at a young age. Back there, I was treated like a princes while my father was in Shanghai. Of course, I knew of my Mother's background and parent's history. Let us just say, they really don't get along and was forced to get along.

 

It's fine by me though. As long as I'm here and I always get what I want and what I need, whenever I want, whenever I need.

  


Life was beautiful as a princess.

  
  


Well, until my beloved mother passed away due to an accident because of a gang war. My father secretly took me to Shanghai to ensure my safety and I lived a normal life.

  


Yeah, a really normal, plain, boring life.

  


Can you believe my father's plan? I was to be enrolled in a very prestigious named Ming De something. Then I have to go to school with a simple car and a bodyguard. Parties were limited. Curfew was there and I have to act all simple and all.

 

Like can you believe it? And you repeat this lifestyle for like 365 days. I’m seriously gonna die!!!

  


Anyways, so  that was it. I was enrolled in Ming De.

  
  


And that was where I met my prince charming.

  


I can still recall the first time I met him.

  


It was first day at Ming De and the four of them emerged from those awesome rides of theirs. And among the four hot guys who walked as if in slow motion, he caught my attention.

  


The air around him is different.

  


It radiates an aura of mystery and authority and his charisma and charm is just too powerful.

  
  
  


It was love at first sight for me.

  
  


That evening, I went home with a smile on my face and my immediate goal? Know everything about him and them.

 

Apparently, nobody seems to interact with their circle. Seems like they were 'too rich' for us and that's why they they only hang out with each other.

  


The following days, my only hobby was to observe him and them. And as the days passed, I always noticed that he was always with those three guys and that two girls.

 

At first I was greatly frustrated when that short haired, ill mannered girl hangs out with them. Makes me wanna pull her hair and drag her away. But then it was revealed that she was Daoming Si’s girlfriend. I sighed in relief. If I had taken action before, Daoming Si would have surely killed me. Good thing I didn’t.

 

Now my only problem is that long haired girl. She was getting on my nerves. Like how is it possible that she was sitting with them? with him?

 

It took a few months of intense searching and a few calls from Japan before I found all the necessary information regarding them.

 

His name is Yan Ximen. He is the son of the largest tea ceremony school in Shanghai and the heir to the Yan group, one of the the biggest group in Shanghai as well as Asia. He has a brother named Yan Nai He who was older than him. He has five people he considered as close friends who are always with him: Feng Meizou, Huaze Lei, Daoming Si and his girlfriend, Dong Shancai and He Yuan Zi.

 

Phew! So that Xiao Zi was only a friend! It's good to hear that!

 

Anyways, his circle of friends is really one of a kind. No wonder, they are all filthy rich. One of them was a prodigy and a genius heir. Two were successors of great companies and one is an Heiress. Some of the people in our group back in Japan even warned me not to cross their group, especially since a certain 'Feng Meizou' is around their circle and it seems Shanghai is his territory. Apparently he is related to the underground.

 

So, back to my prince. It seems my prince really loves to club and party and go out with girls. They always hang out together at a certain club with different girls and I dreamed to be one of those girls someday.

 

Can you imagine me in his arms?? Ahhhh~ The love of my life.

  


So after a few more days of constant 'research' about him, I found out more of his ideal types and I didn't hesitate a single second. Using my mother's wealth, I fly immediately to Germany to become one of his ideal type. I've undergone different surgeries and transformations just to be suitable for him.

 

I was gone for a few months but he never slipped out of my mind.

 

His pictures and posters were all plastered in my bedroom and wall in my apartment. I also have some photographs of him because I asked some of my men to do so.

 

Ahhh~ My room is heaven. With so many photos of him, it feels like he was staring at me, especially when I change clothes. My heartbeat goes fast every time . I caress one of the photos and kissed it.  “We'll meet soon! I promised.”

  


After a few months, my transformation was finally done and I finally get back to Shanghai. It was evening when I reach home but I didn't waste any second. I directly change into a dashing sexy outfit, put on my mascara and red lipstick and went to the club where they frequent.

 

As I reach the club, I instantly scanned the area and there he was, stunningly dancing with many girls around him.

 

Oh god, he looked so stunning and hot and dashing. The real one is definitely different. The photos in my house paled in comparison to the real one.

  


I went to the bar and continue to looked at him as if piercing my gaze to his soul and as if on cue, he looked at me,  smirked and I melted.

 

It felt like I was having heart attack. I tried to act calm as if I was immune to him but the sight of him coming towards me was not good for my heart.

  


He put his hands on the table and trapped me between his arms. He bent down slowly and nuzzled on my neck. I close my eyes as I breathe his intoxicating scent.

 

Shit! My entire body feels hot. His scent was enough to set fire on my body.

 

And with that deep, dark sexy voice, he whispered into my ear, “Come with me.”

 

Without a second thought, I grabbed his hands and followed him. He took me to one of the VIP rooms upstairs and when he locked the door, he went towards me and kissed me.

 

My dreams.

 

This is it.

 

We're gonna make love and I'm gonna have his baby and we're gonna marry and live happily ever after.

 

He slowly released me, gently pushed me and smirked. “Seriously, Xinhui. Cut the crap. You think I wouldn't know?” I furrowed my brows.

 

“What?”

 

“I know all about you Li Xinhui. You disgust me.”

 

I remained silent. “I know you're the one who's been sending me anonymous love letters. You were also the one who has been sending threats to Xiao Zi as well as to some of the girls who I've dated. You're also the one who has been stalking me and my friends.”

 

I tried to calm down and tried to act cute like what some of the girls he dated. “Xi-Ximen... I've been sending the love letters but...the rest were not true.”

 

Note to all, Li Xinhui never lies.

  


Well, except when it's necessary and I think this situation is necessary.

 

Ximen laughed sarcastically. “So are you saying my friend is a liar? A piece of advice to you Li Xinhui. Stay away from us.”

  


And with that Ximen left.

  


I wasn't able to pursue him after it because of business matters and I need to go back to Japan.

  


I thought that that was it, but like what people says, Absence makes the heart grow fonder. I stayed in Japan but he never left in my mind and heart.

  


And as if Fate was on my side, I learned that my father will be having a business meeting with a certain Madam Yan.

  


I called him immediately and for once, ask something from him. This is the only time I asked something from him: a Marriage with her Son.

  


And that my friends is the tragic love story of Ximen and Mine. Seriously, we were so close to our happy ending but damn, everything's getting complicated.

 

There's that bitch named Xiaoyou and that Meizou who seems to be watching her. Ughh!! I hate all of them!!

 

 

 

I jumped off of my seat as my thoughts were brought back to reality when my phone suddenly rang. I grabbed the phone and answered it.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Maam. We have some news.”

 

I smiled. “It seems that the Triad prince has pulled out his men. However, he is currently here along with his friends.”

 

I rubbed my chin as I analyze the situation. “Interesting. Well, he won't be there forever. When you can find an opening, strike instantly.”

 

“Yes Maam!”

  


I laughed.

  


Seems like fate is on my side after all.

  


Happy endings, here I come.


	24. Erik and Christine

Xiaoyou hazily woke up as the sun hit her. She checked the clock and it's already 9:40 am. It has been three days since the F4, Xiao Zi and Shancai arrived and had a small vacation in her house. Eventually, one by one, they started to return back to Shanghai to resume unresolved matters.

 

It was Lei who left first in because he has some recitals to do. But before he left, he made sure to leave some words for Xiaoyou to ponder on. It was all thanks to him that Xiaoyou tried to rethink on things first before making decision. Xiaoyou faintly smiles as she recalls the event last night.

 

_Lei found Xiaoyou sitting alone in the living room while watching The Phantom of the Opera._

 

_“It's a beautiful movie.” He stated as he sat beside her._

 

_Xiaoyou smiled at his statement and answered back. “It sure is.” She already watched it with Ximen once during one of their movie dates and rewatching it brought back the memories again._

 

_There was a long silence between the two before Lei spoke again. “You know, Ximen is quite similar to the Phantom.”_

 

_Xiaoyou curiously looked at him. “In what way?”_

 

_“Because, behind that cold and casual man outside lies a fragile and innocent child.” Xiaoyou smiled because she too have thought of it._

 

_“All I ever wanted was to be loved for myself.” Lei uttered in the same tone as he imitate the Phantom that made Xiaoyou turned back at him._

 

_“You see, Ximen is a tortured soul, a mind and heart in agony. He is wounded and broken within, but radiates a hardened exterior to mask his pain. No one has given him the compassion and love he wanted since women were only interested with his wealth. He longs to be loved for who he truly is - as Ximen and not as Yan Ximen.” He explained as he emphasized the surname ‘Yan’._

 

_Lei looked at the screen and continued. “And because of the darkness surrounding his family, he hates who he is, for he truly believes he is a cursed man doomed to a life of loneliness. But deep inside, He dreams of true love and destiny and secretly yearns for heaven. But constantly lives in perpetual hell and therefore, shunned the idea of love. He was determined to stay a bachelor in all his life.”_

 

_Xiaoyou was too stunned to react. The way he saw Ximen was from an entirely different perspective. There was a long silence before Lei faced Xiaoyou and continued. “Until you came.”_

 

_Xiaoyou couldn't help but feel speechless and at the same time feel special. There's this warm feeling in her stomach. “You are like Christine.” Lei concluded._

 

_Xiaoyou made a small laugh at his remark “And what made you think so?” Xiaoyou asked._

 

_“Because you're the woman who saw through all the facade the Phantom put up. You are able to break the chains of his prison heart and be the first person he opened his heart to. You're the lady who able to tamed him. When you're by his side, I see a different Ximen. You are his Christine and I can bet on it.” Xiaoyou blush at his praises. Hearing Lei speak with so much conviction gives you this reassuring feeling. Among all of them, she can sense the uniqueness of this individual: He can see through you._

 

_“I can see it in your eyes that you love him for who he is. And I thank you for that." He smiled back as he patted her back._

 

_Xiaoyou sighed before she spoke. “You do know that Erik and Christine didn't end up right?” Well, that's reality. The odds were against the two of them and if Lei thought the two of them are like Erik and Christine, then Xiaoyou might believe so too._

 

_Maybe they were like Erik and Christine who were never made for each other._

 

_“I didn’t say you’re Erik and Christine. I just said that you're just similar in many aspects.” Xiaoyou furrowed her brows in confusion._

 

_Lei slowly stood up and looked at her. “The moment The Phantom of the Opera was written, Christine and Erik's fate were already sealed and whether we like it or not, Christine and Erik were never destined to be with from the beginning because it is what the author wants.” Lei then offered a soft smile. “But we are the author of our lives. And unlike theirs, your story isn't finished yet because you are the writer. It is you who'll make and determine the ending.” Lei said as he corrected her._

 

_Xiaoyou remained in awe once more. “So have faith in him and in yourself and pursue the ending you truly want.”_

 

* * *

Meanwhile at the dining room, Meizou, Ah Si, Shancai, Ye Sha and Xiao Zi discussed their next action with the five all determined with one goal: Bring Xiaoyou back to Shanghai and 'fix' the couple.

 

“I'm out of ideas.” Meizou said as he sighed tiredly. “I tried to keep talking to her but seems like she is still mad at me. It's getting harder than I thought.”

 

“If only Lei was here.” Shancai groaned.

 

“Just give it a few more days. I'm sure it will work out well.” As if on cue, Xiaoyou came down and everyone greeted her. The ladies themselves knew something was different around her. Her aura is more light compared to the past two days. Immediately, Xiao Zi, Shancai and Meizou knew that Lei must have talked to her. It's seems heaven is still on their side. Lei is surely Angel Gabriel in disguise.

 

They smiled at her and she smiled back at them. Afterwards, Xiao Zi bid her goodbyes at everyone saying they want to scout the area. She grabbed Ye Sha’s hands and ask her to tour her around. Meizou also agreed to join them which left Xiaoyou, Shancai and Ah Si alone.

 

“Ah Si, Shancai, Are you sure you ain't coming?” Xiao Zi pestered.

 

“You guys can go ahead and we’ll follow. Ah Si still need to make a few calls.” Shancai reasoned out while Meizou just nodded in agreement.

 

As soon as the four left, Ah Si immediately excused himself for a while saying he needs to make a call, leaving Xiaoyou and Shancai in the room. While the Daoming Heir was strolling around, waiting for his call to be answered, Shancai engaged Xiaoyou in a small and honest conversation.

 

“I see myself in you, you know” Shancai calmly stated when she saw Xiaoyou still standing, slightly puzzled. “I don’t know if this helps but I can tell you, I understand how you feel.”

 

Xiaoyou furrowed her brows in confusion. Shancai motioned her to sit beside her and she did. “I too was in a similar situation as yours. Daoming Si once had an arranged marriage.”

 

Xiaoyou’s eyes widen at the sudden revelation. Shancai then started narrating everything that happened between Daoming Si and Her - how they met, being enemies to slowly falling in love, and how the difference in their worlds affected them.

 

“How were you able to trust him?” Xiaoyou asked.

 

Shancai chuckled. “I really don’t know how. But he showed me actions. Actions and gestures that were genuine enough. And I’m sure Ximen did that to you as well.”

 

Xiaoyou smiled as she remembered the times she and Ximen spent. Shancai then continued narrating her story -  how his mom reacted on their relationship, their separations, his arranged marriage with Xiao Zi, and how they conquered all the odds.

 

Xiaoyou couldn’t help but be amazed at their story. It was like a fairy tale that came to life. “Because of everything that happened, I came to understand Ah Si, and by extension Ximen’s way of thinking. For them, the safety and well being of someone they truly love will always be their utmost priority.” Shancai commented as she recalled and narrated what happened back in London. “It’s an absurd way of thinking, but for them it’s how they express their love. They would be willing to step back for your safety, your happiness, your well-being, your life. Yours is more important than theirs.”

 

Xiaoyou looked at Shancai’s eyes and saw the depths of sincerity within. “How were you able to hold on? Facing so much restriction and misery is not easy.” Xiaoyou looked down dejectedly. “I’m too powerless.”

 

Shancai grabbed her hands and held them. “I know what it feels to be powerless. But killing your feelings by throwing them away is a painful thing to do. I understand because I did the same back then. And I hope you won't have to go through it.” Shancai smiled at her reassuringly and small tears formed from Xiaoyou’s eyes. “The future is scary. But we can't keep running away forever. You need to make a decision. I know you did your best. So, I won’t blame you for whatever you decide. I just hope you will not regret it.” Shancai added as she hugged and comforted her. 

 

“You know, Ximen is different when you are concerned.” A voice interrupted them and the two looked back to see who it was. It was Daoming Si. The two break apart and Xiaoyou hurriedly wiped her tears when she saw him head towards them. It was as if he was listening to their entire conversation.  “I don't know if I have said this but, thank you.”

 

Xiaoyou chuckled. “Why are you thanking me?”

 

“Because you were there. You took care of him when we couldn't. You were there when we weren't. You entered his life. And you changed him. So thank you.” Ah Si bowed at her and patted her shoulder. He then linked his hands with Shancai and the two left the room. Xiaoyou stood there frozen, pondering on what she will do next.

 

* * *

Meanwhile in Shanghai, preparations were so busy for one of the 'Most awaited weddings' or so what the people dubbed. Xinhui and Ximen smiled at the photographers for their wedding pictorial. The former happily cling onto the latter while the latter tried his best to act happy.

 

“Okay! let's take a 5!” the photographer said.

 

Xinhui immediately went towards Ximen and cling to him. He tried to shove her off but she reminded her of their agreement.

 

And in that moment, Ximen has never felt more helpless.

* * *

A week passed since the F4, Xiao Zi and Shancai visited Xiaoyou’s place. And as the days passed, the group slowly went back to Shanghai one by one. First was Lei because he needs to take to do a recital. Second would be Daoming Si and Shancai because Ah Si needs to attend a business meeting. But before the three left, they've given Xiaoyou some encouragement she would never ever forget. The only ones remaining were Meizou and Xiao Zi.

 

When Xiaoyou woke up that day, she noticed it was only Xiao Zi on the dining room.

 

“Good morning Xiaoyou!” Xiao Zi greeted happily. As the days passed, Xiaoyou’s mood seem to lightened up.

 

“Good morning, Xiao Zi!” Xiaoyou greeted back. She scanned the area in search of someone but he wasn't there. “Where’s Meizou and Ye Sha?” She asked as she sat down across her.

 

“Ahh.. Meizou went around along with Ye Sha. Said he wanted to do some touring and buy some things. By the way Xiaoyou, I want to talk to you about something.”

Xiaoyou's face formed a worried expression but changed when Xiao Zi said not to worry. “Xiaoyou, did you know, that I was jealous to you once?”

 

“What?” Xiaoyou couldn't believe what her ears were saying.

 

“You see, Meizou and I were in a complicated relationship that time and he was watching over you secretly so I kinda misunderstood things.”

 

Xiaoyou couldn't help but feel terrible. “I'm...sorry…”

 

“No.. it wasn't your fault... it was ours. I was afraid of rejection and I was insecure. He was afraid for my safety because of his status. Both of us were in fear. But I'm glad that we overcame it.” Xiao Zi looked at the stunned Xiaoyou and held her hands. “Xiaoyou, I know you're scared and confused. But that's a good thing. Because if we're not scared, then we are not taking chances. And if we are not taking chances, then what are we even doing here?”

 

Xiao Zi looked at Xiaoyou's eyes and the latter can't help but contemplate. “Choose him. Besides, shouldn't we hold out for the person who doesn't just tolerate our little quirks but actually likes them? You can ask the universe for all the signs you want but ultimately, you won't need it when you already know what you want deep down.” She added as she pointed to her heart.

 

As if on cue, Meizou entered and saw the two whole scenario. Xiaoyou immediately stood up and excused herself as she left. She went outside and ran and felt the tears starting to fall. After a few minutes, she finally stopped on a certain area that has a special place in her heart. She sat down as she reminisce her last moments with Ximen together. Everything feels nostalgic. She sat there for a short period of time, pondering on what to do. Her thoughts were lost and she continued staring blankly at an empty space.

 

“A penny for your thoughts.” She turned around and saw it was Meizou sitting beside her. There was a long silence between the two so Meizou decided to break it.

 

“I'm sorry.” His tone was apologetic and his words were sincere. She continued her silence. “I'm sorry for hiding everything to you. I'm sorry for the whole party thing. Believe it or not, that wasn't my intention.” Xiaoyou looked at the person beside him who was looking dejected.

 

“It wasn't Meizou’s fault at all. You also didn't know it would turn-out like that.”

 

“Still.. I feel it was all my fault. I invited you and, well, you get the whole point right?” Xiaoyou turned towards him and smiled.

 

“The Meizou I know was always kind and gentle and brave. I believe that wasn't his intention. So cheer up, okay?” Meizou's spirit finally lift up. The guilt that has been eating him was finally gone. “By the way, thank you. Thank you for doing all of this. I feel, at ease.”

 

Meizou smiled. “Your welcome.”

 

The two exchange small smiles when Meizou's phone rang. As Meizou read the text, a worried expression was on his face. “Xiaoyou, Excuse me, but I need to go back the apartment. Xiao Zi needs me.”

 

“Sure... go ahead.. I'll just stroll down and maybe think…”

 

* * *

Meizou hurriedly went back to Ye Sha's place. He was met by Xiao Zi who also had a worried expression. “What's the emergency Babe?”

 

“Lei called. He was looking for you and said there is something big happening back. He said to call him when you reach here.”

 

Immediately, Meizou dialed his phone. It turned to voicemail at first but on the third try, Lei finally picked up. “Hello?”

 

“Lei? Xiao Zi just told me about earlier. What is it that you want to say?”

 

“We have an emergency.”

 

Meizou’s forehead creased in confusion. “What is?”

 

“Ximen. He's getting married next week.”


	25. A stroke of fate

Xiaoyou bought some supplies in the town. As she was paying the bills, her phone rang. It was Meizou

 

“Hello? Meizou? I’m still -”

 

“Xiaoyou, It’s Ximen. He is getting married next week.” Xiaoyou froze. Her face twisted in pain and disbelief. Her hearts hammered insider her chest painfully, suffocating her. Her breathing became ragged.

 

“We'll be leaving for Shanghai today. But if you want to come with us, you can. We'll wait for you for fifteen minutes.”

 

Xiaoyou remained silence. She was too stunned. “Hello? Xiaoyou? Hello?” All Meizou could here was silence. Xiaoyou slowly end the call. The words hit her hard. It was a shard in her guts that never leaves. A nightmare that came true. Her mind and heart is confused. She exited immediately without taking her stuff and change.

 

“Excuse me Miss! You forgot your-” Tears started to fall as she run hard.

 

She was too confused. The pain that flowed from her was as palpable as the frigid fall wind. Everything is too painful. She sat in the sidelines as she cried her heart out. It took her minutes before she could calm down.

 

As the tears dried up, she went inside a family restaurant to calm herself. She sat there as she waited for the coffee she ordered, all the while thinking and pondering, staring in the empty blank space.

 

When the waitress came, she handed her her coffee and her change. Xiaoyou's eyes turned to slits as she recognize a very familiar sight. She didn't want to believe but her heart beat says otherwise. It pounded so fast it feels like it's gonna come out of her chest. She slowly picked her changed and her eyes widen at what she saw. She held the money carefully as if it will disappear

 

_“Thank you for entering my life. It was never this colorful till I met you.”- Mi Ren_

 

An overwhelming surge of emotions washed over her upon seeing the bill. It was too overwhelming that fresh new tears started falling from her eyes. But the tears weren’t of sadness or despair. They were tears of happiness and relief.

 

She hurriedly exited the restaurant with a smile on her face. She run as fast as she can hoping, in the hopes of reaching Meizou and Xiao Zi in time before they leave.

 

Meanwhile, Meizou and Chaerin waited and waited for Xiaoyou.

 

But she never came.

 

“Guess this is it huh?” Meizou started driving and the two left and started to head towards Shanghai. Xiaoyou ran as fast as she can to reach them. But when she saw them, they were already meters away. She ran and ran as fast as she can but soon, her body betrayed her.

 

It was too late.

 

She never caught them.

 

She fell down on her knees in tears as she sees the vision of the car disappearing.

 

Xiaoyou went home immediately and packed her important belongings and some money. She leaves a note in the fridge for Ye Sha regarding her plans. She dressed herself up quickly and rubbed the tears that were slowly falling from her face.

 

She is going back to Shanghai.

 

She is going to meet him.

 

She will fight for him and win him back.

 

As she closes the door and locked it, a figure from behind grabbed her and covered her mouth. She tried to fight back as much as she could but it won't budge. Slowly, her vision became blurry and she succumbs to a deep sleep.

 

* * *

Meanwhile at the airport, Nai He was waiting patiently for someone's arrival.

 

“Nai He!” Nai He immediately turned around and there he was, standing with his head held high with a cane on his hand and his bodyguards on his side. A smile formed on Nai He’s face.

 

“Grandpa!” He went towards his direction and bowed to greet him. Nai He was all smiles but their mini happy reunion was cut off when he noticed his face turned grim.

 

“So, what is it that you need to talk to?” Nai He smiled upon seeing him.  “Let's have our lunch first, shall we Grandpa?”

 

* * *

The room was entirely dark. No light anywhere. His heart pounded against his chest and an ominous boom startled Ximen. And then he heard a familiar voice screamed. It was a voice of pure terror that sounded wrong. It was the most raw communication, the most pure way one soul can ask another for help.

The scream was the kind of sound that bypassed your logical thinking and went direct to your emotional response. It was an adrenaline shot straight to the carotid. And it wasn't just any scream. It was Xiaoyou's. And before his brain even registered why, he was running. And that's when he saw her. Bound and bleeding. A chilling knife around her throat, digging deeper into her. It's sharp edges running around her smooth skin ready to pierce. And before he noticed it, the sharp object impaled her.

 

Ximen's eyes went wide. He inhaled and cried out hard as he could, but made no sound. It was like he didn't have enough sound or energy for the pained and agonizing scream he wanted to release. Mouth wide, he reached out for her motionless body.

 

“Ximen...” He heard someone call his name and shake his whole body.

 

“No....” Ximen mumbled and squeezed his eyes shut. Sweat rolled down his face.  “Xiaoyou!!!”  Ximen shot straight up, his heart still pounding, mind still lost. He covered his heart and took a few deep breaths. “A dream...” He blinked a few times as he slowly adjusted to reality. 

 

“Hey... ” He looked back who it was. It was Lei. “You fell asleep at the lounge.” Ximen sighed. He stood up and open a bottle of scotch. He couldn't afford to sleep so he drowned himself with alcohol as he runs away from his problems: His family, Xinhui, the marriage, Xiaoyou.

 

He feels scared.

 

He feels hopeless.

 

He feels helpless.

 

Everything is just falling apart.

 

Lei settled beside Ximen and tried to engage him in a conversation. “Are you all right?” Lei asked. It's still unbelievable for him that Ximen was going with the wedding. He knows something was wrong with Ximen and the wedding was just a show. He can bet his life on it.

  

And, that was it. That was the limit. Every problem, stressed, fears, and frustration he'd been holding till now just burst up.

 

“What is it that you wanted to hear Lei?” His voice raised up but Lei remained calm. He understood what his friend was going on. “That I’m all right? That I’m fine? That I’m happy? Well, unfortunately you’re right. I am not.”

 

Lei just watch him silently. His gaze as if piercing through his soul. Ximen panted slowly and calmed down as he realized what he'd done. He didn't mean what he did just now. There was just this sudden burst of emotion that fueled him.

 

“I'm sorry.” Lei smiled back to calm him. “I just... want to protect her.” Ximen looked at Lei. He vividly remembered his nightmare just a while ago and he didn't want that to turn into a reality.

 

“Then you're protecting her wrongly.” Lei retorted.

 

“I love her so much. I don't want her to get hurt.”

 

“But you're hurting her.” Lei closed his eyes and sighed. “Xiaoyou left not because of the engagement or because of your mom or your fiancee. She left because for her, it seemed like you gave up.” Ximen looked away when Lei said it. “Xiaoyou is not confident because you're also confident. She’s not at peace because she feels you are not at peace. She’s insecure because you have not given her enough reason to feel secured. When two hearts are closely connected, their feelings influence each other.” Lei added as he patted his shoulder, offering him the support he badly needed.

“Love is a weird thing, Ximen, because you are being change by the person who loves you.” Ximen confusingly look at him since he didn't get his point. “Xiaoyou has changed you.” Ximen flinched as he mentions her name. “You were never like this before. The boy I knew from my childhood would often run from his problems. He would always wear a mask and pretend as if nothing is wrong. He faked love his entire being. But that boy has now become a man. He is now caring for someone beyond all rationality, no matter how much it destroys him.” 

Ximen remained quiet as he ponders what Lei is trying to tell him. The latter continues, “When we find someone we want to keep around, we do something about it. So if you want to be with Xiaoyou, then be. Don't let go of the one that makes you happy, Ximen because life is too short for regrets. ”

 

A small smile formed in Lei's mouth and a spark of hope glints in Ximen's eyes.

 

“I finally understood what true love meant. Love meant that you care for another person's happiness more than your own, no matter how painful the choices you face might be.” Lei quoted again, and this time Ximen laughed while shaking his head in disbelief.

 

“Who are you and what have you done to my best friend? Are you Yoda? Where do you even get all of this sudden 'enlightenment' “ Lei laughed at his comment.  Ximen looked at him. “But seriously... Thank you, Lei.”

 

Lei smiled and grabbed his bag as he looked for something. “To answer your question, it was you who lead me to all of this.”

 

“Huh? What do you mean?” Ximen didn't get it he meant but Lei just continued to smile.

 

Lei remembered the strange occurrences where he accidentally saw Ximen. “I was very curious as to why I keep seeing you holding the same book every time I see you. I'm guessing there must be something about the book so I decided to buy one and read it.” Lei stated as he took a copy of the book 'Dear John.'

 

Ximen’s breath hitched and he turned pale at the mere sight of the book.

 

“I see you looking at this this book three times already. But at the same time not buying it.” Lei handed him the book and his shaking hands received it. Ximen was left speechless. No words describe the feeling he has at the moment. “This was meant to be a birthday present for you but because of the heated events, I wasn't able to give it. Also, when I went to the bookstore to buy this, they were out of stock. So I had no choice but to look for second hand copies.”

 

Ximen didn't even drop his gaze over the book. His jaw was still half-open. Lei notice the changes in his friend and furrowed his brows

 

“..Hey... Are you all right?”

 

His question brought him back to reality. “Uh.. yeah.. I'm fine... Thank you for the gift.”

 

Ximen breathed deeply. Part of him is thinking that this is nothing but coincidence but the other half is hoping for more. He carefully scanned the book, and as he went to the last pages, a familiar and nostalgic sight took his breath away: It's Xiaoyou’s letter. He carefully read it.

 

_Mi Ren,_

_So much time has already passed since I've written this letter. And yet I remember it as if it were yesterday._

_For the past weeks, I've been the happiest person and sometimes, I even find myself smiling for no reason at all. I don't know if this is what they call love cause I haven't really experience it. But all I could say is thank you. Thank you for coming into my life and giving me joy. Thank you for caring me and receiving my care in return. Thank you for the memories that I will cherish forever. But most of all, thank you for bringing color in my life._

_If I were to write about all the reasons that I am grateful for you on this paper, they would fill up an entire room. You are amazing. And I am blessed to have you in my life. A_ _lways remember that no matter what happens to us in the future, everyday we were together was the greatest days of my life. You will always be a part of me. You are, and always will be, my dream."_

_\- Xiaoyou_

 

Small, fresh teardrops fell on Ximen's face as he finished reading her letter. He covered his still opened mouth then raked his hair in disbelief. He smiled as he still can't believe what was happening. The feeling was too overwhelming it's like his heart would burst. Whether it was destiny, fate or whatever that causes this turn of event, for him this is a sign; a sign that there is a chance and there is hope. Him receiving this book is a sign that neither the angels in heaven above, nor the demons down under the sea can ever dissever their love.

 

Ximen immediately stood up and head towards the exit leaving a startled Lei.

 

“Where are you going?” Ximen stopped and turned towards him. He literally forgot that Lei is here. Everything is just happening too fast.

 

With conviction and a delight look, he answered something that surprised Lei,  


“I'm calling off the wedding.”


	26. Resolved

It was late in the evening when Ximen arrived at the Yan estate. He parked his car and head towards his mother's study.

 

A loud bang startled Madam Yan. She turned towards the door’s direction with a surprise look.  “Ximen! What a perfect timing!” The older woman headed towards his side and was about to give him a hug but the latter turned her down. Madam Yan looked surprised but chose to ignore it. “Like what I was saying, I already gave invitation to our relatives for your-”

 

“The wedding is off. I'm calling it off.”

 

Madam Yan looked back in disbelief. She chuckled, “Ximen, This is no time for jokes! It's not yet April Fools. Anyway, I've also given invitations to Xinhui-”

 

“I'm not joking Ma.” His tone was dead serious. His eyes and voice was full of conviction. “I just realize… no, I know from the start that no matter how many days or years you'll give me, I will never come to love Xinhui. Not when I love someone else.” Ximen paused before continuing.

 

Madam Yan chuckled in disbelief. “Yan Ximen, do not test my patience. You are marrying Xinhui You have no right-”

  
  


“Who said he has no right?” The two looked back and stood still. Standing by the doors with a wooden cane in his hands was the former president of Yan Group, father in law of Madam Yan and grandfather of Nai He and Ximen. It was none other than Yan Tao Cheng.

 

“Father! / Grandfather!” The two greeted in unison. Their eyes still widen. The older man went slowly towards their side. Madam Yan tried to hug him but the latter turned her down.

 

“What are you up to Weixing?” his tone was serious and monotonous. The atmosphere is so tensed and the pressure is really heavy. Just the two inside a room meant one thing: Trouble.

 

“We were just talking about his wedding-”

 

“His?” the two looked back at him. Something tells them he knew everything.

 

“Father, I was-”

 

“I know what you have been doing!” The older woman shuddered as the older man raised his voice. There was a short a silence before the latter continued. This time, his tone was calm. “I know my son has hurt you before. And we regretted it. Your parents and I regretted it. But this isn't a good reason enough for you to hurt your own sons. You of all people should know how painful it is. What they need is a mother… Not a dictator.”

 

Weixing remained quiet as she ponders the words he told her. His words sting inside her heart.

 

“I've given them back to you because you told me that you need them. That you want to change and that they are enough reasons for you to live again. That you want to let them fill in the void in you. That was my mistake.” Fresh tears started to fell on the older woman's face. “Had I known what you've done to Nai He before, I would have made a move. But I was too late. This time, I will not let Ximen have the same path as Nai He.”

 

Ximen was still frozen to the core. He couldn't believe that his grandfather is here, standing in front of him. He and his brother grew up in his grandfather's tutelage and although he was strict when it comes to teaching them about almost anything, he couldn't erase the fact that there were times when he showed them he cared for them. Like that one time when he would read to them stories or give them tours around the museum he owned. To Ximen and Nai He, their grandfather stood as their fatherly figure.

 

“I'm really disappointed in you Weixing. You may have done a great job in running the Group. But what is success when your family is a failure? Your sons have already went through so much before. But you, their own mother doing it to them; continuing the cycle and doing exactly what we did to you. I can’t believe you.” The older man turned his gaze on Ximen who was still surprised. “Ximen, from this moment on, you'll now be living under my care."

 

Ximen followed his grandfather's order and went out, leaving a guilty and weeping Weixing who was down on her knees, crying. As they were out of the room, he exhaled deeply, relieve that everything is over. He turned towards his grandfather and asked, “Grandfather, how did you....?” His grandfather just smiled at him. “Thank you, grandfather…”

 

“Don't thank me. Thank your brother. It was he who called me and told me about everything.” Ximen smiled in disbelief. He really is one hell of a lucky person to have him as his older brother. Nothing has changed. Like in the old times, and as always, it was his brother who still saved him. 

 

“Where is he by the way? Where's Nai He?”

 

The older man watched his clock. “He should be at the airport by now. He is leaving back to London tonight. Says he has a lover waiting back. His flight would be on midnight. He says he'll come back soon though to introduce her formally.”

 

Ximen eyed his clock. It was almost ten already. He immediately sighed. He could still catch him but he couldn't just leave his grandfather. The older man saw his reaction.

 

“Go.” Ximen smiled at him and bowed in courtesy. He hurriedly went outside but then his grandfather called him back. He turned around and blush at what the older man said. “By the way Ximen. Don't forget to introduce her to me, all right?”

 

“Of course.”

  
  


* * *

 

“Calling all passenger of Flight 180, we will now be boarding in 15 minutes. Please proceed to Gate 4 now.”

 

Nai He took one last look of his surrounding before gathering his belonging. He was about to head towards the gate when a familiar voice called him. He furrowed his brows.

 

“Nai He!” He turned back and a sight he didn't expect happened. It was Ximen running toward his direction. The former panted and breathe heavily as he reaches his side.

 

“You... you're leaving without saying goodbye?”

 

“You know I don't like goodbyes.” Nai He smiled at him. Ximen then recalled that he also didn't say goodbye when he left years ago.  “Goodbyes mean never seeing again. And never seeing again means forgetting them. That is why I won't say goodbye.” 

 

Ximen hugged his brother. His face buried in his shoulder as small tears fall from his eyes. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

 

Nai He was too surprised to react. “Hey, hey. What are you thanking me for? I didn't do anything.” He said innocently as he comforts him. “By the way, remember to invite me in your wedding all right?”

 

Ximen blushed at his statement which made the latter laugh. “By the way, how did you managed to convince Grandfather?”

 

Nai He smirked. “Hmmm... Let's just say I promised him great-grandchildren instantly.”

 

Ximen soon turned into a tomato because of embarrassment. He groaned as Nai He chuckled and rubbed his hair. “Take care Xi-”

 

Nai He stopped and watched in disbelief as more people head towards his direction. Lei, Xiao Zi, Meizou, Shancai and Ah Si were all running towards him. Shancai and Xiao Zi embraced him as teardrops fell from their face. “You are leaving again without telling us?!”

 

“Hey…. Shhhss now…” Nai He comforted as he kiss the top of their head, something like what an older brother do to their little sister. Slowly, he lifts their heads. “Now now, don't cry. You look more beautiful when you two smile. Stay pretty and beautiful okay? And always remember to smile. Watch over those rascals for me okay?” The two nodded in agreement.

 

Nai He then turned towards Ah Si. Even though the latter was busy due to different business meeting, he still managed to come despite the short notice. “Ahh… Ah Si. Take care of Shancai okay? Don't bury yourself too much in work, you got that? Oh and…” He bent over his ears and whispered, “…I'm expecting a mini Ah Si when I get back.”

 

Lei and Meizou burst out in laughter when they heard this while Ah Si became red as tomato.  Nai He then turned towards Meizou. “Thank you for always watching my brother when I'm not around. Also…” He whispered into his ears, “When is the wedding date?”

 

This time, it was only Lei who burst out in laughter. The two young ladies curiously watched as the two guys were blushing red from head to toe.

 

Nai He then went to Lei and gave him a hug. “Thank you Lei. Thank you for being the backbone of everyone. Thank you also for giving my younger brother some advice when I wasn't around.”

 

Lei smiled back at him. “By the way, Nai He. Please do me a favor.”

 

“Sure what is it?”

 

Lei then handed him a letter. “Send my regards to Jing.”

 

Nai He smiled. “Sure.”

 

“Calling all passenger of Flight 180, we will now be boarding in 5 minutes. Please proceed to Gate 4 now.”

 

“That’s my cue. Okay guys!  gotta go. See you soon!” He waved and they waved back. Slowly, everyone left till it was only Ximen there. The group thought it was best to leave him alone for a moment. He was just smiling at the disappearing figure. For once, he thanked his father's philandering ways because it gave him Nai He. And he really thank the heavens for having him as his brother.

 

Reality brought him back when Ximen's phone vibrated. It was a call from an unknown number so he decided to ignore it. After the call was a message. Inserted in it was a picture.

 

A picture that took his breath. 

 

A picture that made him pale.

 

A picture that frightened him to death

 

A picture of an unconscious Xiaoyou tied to a chair.

 

 

With it was a message:

_'Meet me at the XX abandoned warehouse tonight at midnight. Don't you dare bring anyone.'_

\- Xinhui.

 


	27. Storm

Ye Sha immediately grabbed her phone and dialed Meizou's number. It took about 4 rings before the latter answered.

 

“Meizou!!”

 

“Ohh, Ye Sha! What made you call?”

 

“Is Xiaoyou with you?” Meizou furrowed his brows in confusion, the panic in her voiced made him worried. Xiao Zi looked at Meizou curiously so he put the call on loudspeaker. Lei, Shancai Ah Si went towards the worried pair. “No. Isn't Xiaoyou with you?”

 

Ye Sha started to panic more. “She left me a note here saying she'll go back to Shanghai but when I come back…” Ye Sha was starting to cry and she started stuttering. “When.. I came back.. her phone is here.. and her bag.. and belongings where scattered outside.”

 

Everyone's eyes widen. “It's almost.. midnight... and I don't know what to do... I don't have... any idea where she is…” Ye Sha cries and panic voice was evident. “Please... help me…” Everyone looked around to find Ximen but he is now nowhere to be found.

 

“Ye Sha. Don't worry..calm down.. We'll settle this.” Meizou handed his phone to Lei so he could comfort her. Meizou then grabbed Xiao Zi’s phone and Lei and Ah Si did the same. They started making calls and gathering their men to find the two.

  


* * *

It was past midnight when Ximen arrived at the abandoned warehouse. The silence was too deafening and eerie and the coldness sends him shivers. He ran quietly as fast as he could and when he reached the entrance, he slowly crept in. He tried to keep his cool but as much as he wants to hide it, he couldn't. His hair is all messed up and you could see fresh sweat on his face. He wanted, or rather hoped that everything would turn out fine.

 

As he searched through the dark and dusty area, his eyes stumbled upon a familiar figure. He couldn't believe what he saw that he had to blink several times before he recovered his senses. Tied up on the chair was none other than an unconscious Xiaoyou.

 

His brain had shut down and the nightmare he once had began haunting him again. He stood still. He was clammy and there was the glisten of a cold sweat. Trapped in his own psychosis, his own brain played his deepest fears.

 

When he finally snapped, he ran immediately towards her side. “Xiaoyou! Please wake up! It's me!” Ximen whispered in a soft and audible way as he gently shake her shoulders. After a few minutes, Xiaoyou seemed to regained consciousness.

  


“Hnngg…” Slowly, she started opening her eyes. “Xi..men?”

 

Ximen sighed in relief and afterwards, shot her his signature smile. He felt his chest lightened and relief was evident.

 

“How did you get here? Where…. Where am I?”

 

“Well now would not be a good time answering that.” Immediately, Ximen started to untie the ropes. When she was finally free, he grabbed her hand. “Let's go before someone-”

 

“Leaving so soon?”

 

Ximen froze for he recognized that voice. They turned around and found her standing across, holding a gun, smiling, along with 5 other men.

 

“Xinhui.”

 

“Well… well… well… if it isn't my prince charming.” Xinhui smiled as she emphasized the word 'my'

 

“What do you want, Xinhui?”

 

“Oh you know what I want Ximen.” Ximen remained silent.

 

“Yes. I want you to be mine. We would be husband and wife and I will be cooking for you while you go to work. And then we will have kids and we will happily ever after.” Xinhui replied with a dreamy smile. Ximen shivered at her fantasies. The mere thought just gives him the creeps and makes him want to puke.

 

“Xinhui... Seeing you after how many years, nothing has changed. I can't love you.”

 

“Why Ximen?” Ximen shuddered as she tried to act all cute. “I saw you first. I loved your first. I loved you all these years. I always dream of us getting married and having kids. I even have your photos plastered all over my room.”

 

Ximen and Xiaoyou couldn't help but shiver. This was just too much. This was way beyond stalker-like level. Even way than Sasaeng fans. This is obsession at its finest.

 

“I'm sorry….” Ximen's eyes widened when Xiaoyou stood up and held his hand. “But I'm never gonna hand Ximen to you.”

 

Xinhui's blood boiled as she listened to her words. “You stupid man stealer Bitch! I'm gonna kill-”

 

“Ximen!!!” Everyone looked to the right window to see who it was. Xiaoyou and Ximen immediately recognized those familiar voices. And while Xinhui and her men seemed distracted, Ximen held Xiaoyou's hands and the two made a run towards the opposite direction.

 

Xinhui found out a seconds later and attempted to shot Xiaoyou but missed. “Shit!! Ughhh! You four, go out there. You, get the car, make an escape route and meet me there."

  


Ximen held Xiaoyou's hand. He wasn't really accustomed with life and death situations. He isn't Meizou for god sake. The two ran as fast as they can without even looking back. They didn't even care where they were heading. What they want now is to get away from that place as fast as they could. For minutes, they were just travelling through the woods but fate seemed to be on their side when they finally found the road. They stopped to catch their breaths.

  


“We're… finally…here….” Xiaoyou smiled at him and slowly started crossing the street. “Come on… I think we lost her…”

 

She was finally on the other side of the road when a loud bang startled them. A sound of a gunshot and Ximen dropped on his knees. Xiaoyou's eyes widened and she screamed in terror.

 

“Ximen!!!” She immediately ran across the other side to be by his side. Xinhui slowly walked forward towards their direction and Xiaoyou froze. Her gun still focused on Xiaoyou.  


“You… You Monster!!!” She launched herself in the hopes of stealing the weapon and the two engage in a fight for the weapon. Xinhui remained to have the upper hand and when she had the chance, she pushed Xiaoyou with all her might and she fell, tumbling on the other side of the road, slightly hitting her head with a rock.

 

Xinhui smiled at her victory and pointed the gun towards Xiaoyou, the latter still struggling the pain she felt in her head. "Heh... Don't worry, I'll take care of Ximen.. " Xinhui smirked evilly. “...Any last words?” Xiaoyou remained in the ground. Her head still throbbing as warm, red liquid slowly dripped and her vision still blurry. She has absolutely no idea that Xinhui was about to shoot her.

  


Bang.

  


Another sound of the gunshot. Xiaoyou is now wondering whether or not she is alive. But apparently, she could still hear her own heartbeat. She slowly blinked her eyes. Her vision became clearer by the minute and she could recognize the two figures fighting in front of her: It was Ximen and Xinhui.

  


A small smile crept on her face. _'He's alive!'_ she thought to herself. She slowly stood up and shakes her head as her vision started returning. Her hand reached her head and she winced in pain. She felt the warm liquid. Blood.

 

Just as the two were busy fighting for the possession of the gun on the road, they didn't realize a fast approaching black car heading towards their direction.

  


And by the time Ximen and Xinhui noticed, they were already falling. They were pushed aside by Xiaoyou.

 

She chose to took the hit instead.

  
  


* * *

**[Xiaoyou’s POV]**

 

_'Am I alive?"_

  
  


_‘Am I dead?’_

  
  


I slowly opened my eyes and I everything my blurry vision could recognize was white. I could see blurry people rushing by my side. I hear them calling my name.

  


_‘Where am I?’_

  
  


“Xiaoyou…”  A familiar voice greeted me and held my hand firmly. “Hey… stay with me okay?!”

  


_'What is this... '_

I feel weak.

  
  


_'What is happening to me....'_

I feel numb.

  


_'Why am I so tired?'_

I feel cold.

  
  


And finally, I succumb to the darkness once more.

  


* * *

 

**[Meizou’s POV]**

“Is she really gonna be all right?”

 

Oh my god!!! will someone PUHLEASE help me tame this freaking paranoid lover boy?! He has been asking me the same question for the past five hours already and I swear I think this is the 212th time he has asked me that question.

 

I AM SLOWLY LOSING MY MIND ARGHHH?!  God damn it Ximen! This is even worse than when Ah Si was drinking nonstop. My brain instantly switched to autopilot mode and I answer him the same answer for the 212th time.

 

“ *sighs..* Yes Ximen.” The doctor's said she is fine and her CT scan says it's fine. All she needs is lots of rest.” I swear I feel like a broken recorder replaying the same dialogue over and over again for the past five hours.

 

CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? This is even worse than getting shot! SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME!! Lei!!! Ah Si!!! Save me!!!!!

  


Well, I can't really blame Ximen though. After what he saw in front of his eyes and what happened to him before, he is really really afraid. He is really afraid to lose Xiaoyou and he is beyond terrified that she might have an amnesia and actually forget him. It hit him waaaayyyy hard this time.

  


It's a good thing we arrive on time though. I don't even want to imagine what happened if we were late. Subduing Xinhui’s  members took longer than I thought considering that they were members of a Yakuza gang. But I guess there really is what they call a Home Court Advantage.

 

By the time I reach them, Xiaoyou was already unconscious and that damn psyco girl Xinhui was even about to get the gun. Luckily, I was able to make it on time and held her down and my men came and restrain her. Lei came and woke up the frozen Ximen who was too stunned because of the blood all over Xiaoyou. The three of us were able to drove her to the nearest hospital.

 

I swear, if it wasn't really a life and death situation, I would have taken a photograph of Ximen and laugh at him. His face was too priceless. Shancai and Ah Si met us there and all hell breaks loose. Loverboy finally went berserk. He was really on edge, frightened and panicky and the waiting didn't really help. It made things reaaalllyyy worse. He keeps pacing back and forth and cursing and even wanted to fire all the doctors and nurse who were inside because everything was taking too long.

 

Ahhhh I don't wanna remember it blaaaghhhh!!

 

He only calmed down when the doctors came out of the operating room and assured us that she was out of danger. However, looking at him now, it's like he is doubting EVERY doctor and nurse who always come to her room and check her up.  Aisshhhh Seriously?!? What are they some kind of liars or paid actors??

  


My phone rang Ximen looked at me and growled. I gave him an apologetic face. I went outside the room and answered my phone instantly. “Hello? Xiao-Ge?”

 

“Meizou…” Xiao Chan Li, his loyal right hand man and adviser in the underground answered. “I've done everything that you asked already and like just like what you guess, the Japanese didn't like it.” I sighed. Damn, being related to underground can really be a bit troublesome. As much as possible, I reaaallllyy don't want to create a world war III right now. Violence really isn't my thing, ya know. I am a good boy~  “They are asking for explanations and they are demanding a meeting.”

 

“Aishhh…” I rubbed my temples. Man, this is such a drag. “All right.. All right..”

 

“Should I go in your place instead?”

 

“Yes, please do.” Meizou answered. “No.. wait, on second thought, I'll come with you.”

 

“Are you sure? I know you dislike these meetings and you do want to conceal your identity as much as possible.” Chan Li replied with a worried tone. He may be his right hand man, but Chan Li always looks after Meizou like what an older brother do. He looks after his welfare and protects him from danger.

 

“Yes, I'm sure. As much as possible, I want this issue with Xinhui settled quietly and fastly. Prepare our passports and our private jet. We'll leave tonight.”

  


I put my phone down and sigh.

  


It seems like Japan is in need of a visit from the Triad Prince.

  


* * *

 

Ximen is slowly dying from waiting. He can't take it anymore. It's already been a day and Xiaoyou is still unconscious.

 

He stood up immediately from where he was sitting when he noticed Xiaoyou slightly moved. He held her hand immediately. Apparently, he is really really terrified that Xiaoyou might suffer from amnesia like what happened to him. He is scared she might not remember him. He is afraid she would not recognize her. That all their memories together would vanish like thin air.  That he would lost her.

 

Even though the doctors already claimed and assured him that everything is fine with her, there's still that fear inside him. He didn't really believed the doctors unless he sees for it himself.

 

Slowly, Xiaoyou opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry at first but after a few blinks, it soon became clear. White ceiling and walls greeted her.

 

“Hey…” he shot her a warm and genuine smile.

 

“Hey…” She replied back with a small smile. Ximen exhaled deeply as if his lungs were about to go out. He was beyond relieved that Xiaoyou seemed to remember him. “Where am I? And… What happened?” She started to sit up.

  


“Well… Meizou and the rest took care of everyone there. They were supposed to be 6 all in all including Xinhui, but they only found four so they were kinda worried. Apparently, while Xinhui was catching us, one of the her guys took Xinhui's car and went out to find her. He was supposed to make an escape route for Xinhui but apparently, the brake broke and…. That's what happened."

 

“And… Xinhui?”

 

“Shhhss... Meizou and Lei already took care of her and everything. She is now inside a mental institution now. Apparently, she is currently suffering from paranoia and obsession and that's what leads her to do this. I'm sorry. I brought you into my mess..” Ximen looked down dejectedly. Guilt was evident in his face. He can't help but blame himself on what happened to Xiaoyou.

 

“But, you were shot? I… I thought…” Xiaoyou's eyes started to become watery. She saw in her own two eyes when Ximen fell.

 

“Yeah… But luck was on our side because it only grazed my shoulder.” For a moment, Xiaoyou was at loss for words. Everything is finally over now. Sensing what she felt, Ximen embraced her. He hid his face on her shoulders and breathed her sweet scent and it started to calm him down.

 

“I… I thought... I lost you…” Fear and anxiety was in his tone.

 

Xiaoyou embraced him back. “Shhhhss… I'm always here for you…”

 

Ximen broke their embraced and sits beside her. His eyes focused on Xiaoyou and the intensity of his gaze seems to send shivers on Xiaoyou's spine.

 

“Do you… love me?”

 

“Mmmhhmmm…” Xiaoyou nodded in agreement

 

“Then.... will you do something for me then?” Ximen's heart was beating fast. After all the drama, it's finally here.

 

She smiled back and nodded. “Anything...”

  


“Will you be my girlfriend?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	28. Aftermath

It has been a month since then and now the couple is official.

 

Yes. Xiaoyou said yes to Ximen and the two are now officially dating. The two tried to take things slow like just spending the past month recuperating and getting to know each other. But it seemed like life has different plans for them.

 

Because really, a lot has happened the past weeks.

 

For starters, the rest of the F4, Shancai, Xiao Zi and Ye Sha and Xiaoyou finally got to know each other more. After days of persistence, Xiaoyou finally agreed to Ximen's proposal in living in Shanghai with him.

 

Xinhui? Well, she's back in Japan but was kept inside a Mental Institution. Meizou and his men went to visit Japan and it was a good thing he managed to settle things with Xinhui's father first before flying to Japan otherwise, it might have really ended with World War III.

 

Ximen's mom? Well, she finally woke from her senses the moment she heard of what happened. She asked for forgiveness and gave them her blessings. And while Ximen and Xiaoyou forgave her, the mistakes and guilt haunt her so she decided to leave Shanghai and finally hand down all the responsibilities to Ximen so she could rebuild herself.

 

Ximen's grandfather have also acknowledge their relationship and he approves that Xiaoyou would be a wonderful partner for Ximen. Nai He came back a week after the incident along with his fiance, Zheng Shuang. He came back to officially announced his engagement. Grandfather seems pleased with her also and even the F4, Shancai, Xiao ZI and Xiaoyou warmed up to her instantly.

 

Unknown to Xiaoyou, for the past few weeks, Ximen has been planning on doing something for her. Something she would really love.

 

“Hey… where are we going?” Xiaoyou asked. Just this afternoon, he was standing in front of Ye Sha’s apartment and hurriedly grab her arms and pushed her inside his car.

 

Ximen looked at her and gave that signature smirk of his that can melt her heart. “Just trust me.”

 

It was evening when Ximen parked his car in the parking area. Xiaoyou emerged and as she scanned the area, she recognized where she is. She looked at him with furrowed brows. “Why are we… in a school?”

 

“This…” He pointed out “is Ming De. My alma mater.”

 

“Aaannnnnd?” She is still puzzled why he brought her here.

 

Xiaoyou suspiciously eyed him and he just shot him his infamous stunning smirk. “Come… I want to show you something.”

 

He grabbed her hand and led her to a room. When they reached the door, he blindfolded Xiaoyou and led her inside. Once inside, Ximen whispered something in her ear that made her nervous.

 

“Open your eyes.” Xiaoyou slowly removed her blindfold but was greeted with total darkness. She slowly moved forward. Her heartbeat was pounding fast. As she reached a certain area, a small light went on. She went to that area and her eyes widen at what she saw.

 

'Is that, me?' She touched the large portrait softly as if it was something so fragile. The photo were 'eyes'. Eyes that looked like hers. She read the words below and her heart made a leap.

 

_I see my future when I look into your eyes_

 

Xiaoyou's mouth slightly opened as she smiled in disbelief. Her eyes started to become watery and she became breathless. She was in deep thought when another light went on on the opposite side. She slowly went to that area and her nervousness doubled.

 

What exactly is Ximen up to?

 

Her breath hitched as she the work. It was another huge photo. This time, her lips. She couldn't believe what it was she was seeing. Her eyes read the words etched below.

 

_I don't want anything right now but your lips on mine_

 

Xiaoyou's heartbeat raced. Another light went on on the right and a few seconds, on the left, then on the right then on the left until all the designated areas were litten and Xiaoyou couldn't help but be stunned. It was a room of photographs all about her.

 

What exactly is happening here??

 

Xiaoyou slowly walked in the aisle towards the only unlit area. Her heart was doing somersaults and the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't stay put. It keeps fluttering. As she went to the area, the light went on and it revealed the most beautiful sight she has ever seen. It wasn't a photograph.

 

It was a book.

 

It was _the book_.

 

She bit her lips as she starts to fight the tears that were falling from her eyes. She thought it was just an illusion but as she touched it, her hands trembled. It was real. Everything is real. She flipped it slowly and held her breath as she went to the last page. And it was indeed there.

Xiaoyou smiled widely as tears fell from her eyes. She covered her mouth to recover from the shock. She slowly get her wallet from her bag and got that 1000 bill that she had kept safe since then. She clipped the 1000 won as a bookmark on the last page and as she closed it, She read something below.

 

_You don't find love. Love finds you. Fate will find a way._

 

“Xiaoyou…” Xiaoyou froze as she heard that all too familiar deep, husky voice. She slowly turned around and found him there standing with that dashing smiled of his.

 

“You....how....?” He smiled and slowly went towards her. Xiaoyou's voice hitched and her heartbeat beat 190km/h it's like she was about to die.

 

“Xiaoyou, I'm not really the type who believe in destiny and soulmates. But you made me believe.” Ximen slowly walked towards her and the tears continued falling from her eyes. “So many times I thought I would never find someone to love me the way I needed to be love. But then you came.” When Ximen was able to reach her. He cupped her face and put his forehead against hers as he savored the moment. “I love you, Xiaoyou. And I will love you until I die. And if there's a life after that, I'll love you then.”

 

And he let go and kissed her forehead.

 

And then he kissed her nose.

 

And then he planted a soft, chaste kiss on her lips

 

And then he slowly went down and kneel.

 

 

 

“Will you marry me?...”

  


* * *

“So, What did happen next Mama?”

 

“Well… the princess married the prince and now they happily lived happily ever after.”

 

“Mama! Papa is just like the prince in the story, right?”

 

“He sure is.” Just then, the door burst wide open and Ximen walked in.

 

“Owww…Why is my little princess still awake?”

 

“Because Mama gave me a bedtime story.”

 

“Now now, it's time for my little princess to sleep, okay? Goodnight!”

 

“Goodnight Pa! Ma!”

 

When they reached their own bedroom, Ximen wrapped his arms around her waist. “So, Mama is taking Yu Yan to Italy tomorrow.”

 

“Aaaanndd?” Xiaoyou shot her a questioning look with her left eyebrow raised.

 

Ximen descends towards her ears and with a seducing tone, he whispers, “And that means,  I will have you all by myself.” Xiaoyou blushed what he just said. Ximen is still proud that he can still make her do this effect after three years of marriage.

 

He fell in love with her when they were together, then fell deeper in love with her in the years they were married. Xiaoyou might not be his first, but he can assure her, she will be the last.

 

“You are insatiable, Ximen!” Xiaoyou remarked, letting out a hearty chuckle

 

This time, Ximen replied with pure sincerity in his voice, “Only with you Xiaoyou. Only with you.”

 

* * *

 

_FIN_


End file.
